Betrayal
by DragonSoulWorld
Summary: The Enterprise sets out on what they think is a routine aid mission, and Wesley gets to reunite with his old mentor; Professor Philips. However, Philips is hiding something, which puts Wesley's life in danger, and forces him to make a choice that could dramatically impact the Federation. Leaving Captain Picard and the rest of the crew to try to save Wesley before its too late.
1. Chapter 1 - The Mission

Chapter 1

The Mission

"Captain's Log Stardate 44193.4, the Enterprise has been assigned a mission to provide aid to the people of Penarus V, in the form of medicine to fight a deadly virus running rampant through their population. I understand the need for urgency in this mission, from the reports from Penarus V detailing the rapid decline of the population. I may not understand the biology behind this virus, but Starfleet has informed us of the breakdown of command on the planet, which clarifies the need for the Enterprise as a peacekeeper. What is more, I understand that Professor Charles Philips will be acting as Ambassador in communications with the people of Penarus V. His reputation is certainly well known throughout Starfleet, as being one of the most renowned Biological and Mechanical Engineers. I must say I am somewhat excited to meet the man who inspired the design of the Warp Core for the Enterprise."

The Captain was interrupted by the sudden chiming of his communicator and then there was the sound of Commander Riker's voice; "Captain to the bridge." Picard immediately stood up and called out: "Computer save log", then he walked out his ready room. As the doors swished shut behind him, Picard pulled down his tunic and approached the centre of the bridge, where Riker was standing.

The Enterprise was scheduled to meet up with the U.S.S Gallico, a small science vessel transporting the Professor from Starbase 10, to the Enteprise. From there it was a four day journey to Penarus V.

"Report Number One" Picard said joining Riker in looking at the view screen

"The Gallico is in almost in range" Riker replied as he sat down in his chair, to the right of the Captain's. "On screen" Picard ordered and then he too sat down, and crossed his legs. Despite the fact he was used to more militarily based, dramatic mission, he was looking forward to this mission. Picard looked up at the screen, as the federation ship was shown getting closer.

"In transporter range" Data announced reading off the operations Console

"Ensign…" Picard paused as he looked at the flight control console beside Data, and saw that the officer sitting there wasn't Ensign Wesley Crusher like it should be. Quickly he shook it off so as not to appear fazed. "Ensign Barker, all stop"

`"Aye sir" The Ensign replied

"Captain we are being hailed" Lieutenant Worf said from his position at tactical

"On screen"

Suddenly the view screen changed to an image of the bridge inside the Gallico

"Captain Picard" A young man about Riker's age nodded his head at Picard

"Captain Taylor" Picard returned a nod, "Are all the vaccines ready to be transported?"

Taylor looked at someone off screen, before turning back to the view screen with a smile. "All set Captain"

"And the Ambassador?" Picard prompted

"The Ambassador is just finishing preparing the vaccines for transport"

"Very good. End communication" Picard said and Worf turned off the view screen, so it switched back to the view of the star system. "Worf have the Gallico beam the vaccines into the Cargo Bay, I'll be in Transporter room 2." Picard said standing up, "Number One" Picard said indicating for Riker to accompany him, and both men stepped onto the turbolift.

It had been mostly silent between the two whilst on the way to the Transporter Room, both deep in thought. But eventually Picard broke the silence; "Number One do you know why Mr Crusher was not on duty on the bridge?" Picard asked as they turned a corner.

Riker was a little surprised at the question, then he remembered he had forgotten to tell the Captain. "It must have slipped my mind, Wesley requested to move his shift on the bridge." Picard turned to face Riker as they entered the Transporter room and he saw a smile begin to form on the Commander's face. "Apparently, Wesley and the Professor know each other" Riker finished

"The Ambassador is ready Captain" Chief of Brian said as they entered

"Energise" Picard said and then a mass of blue began to materialise

"How does Wesley know the Professor?" Picard said as he couldn't resist his curiosity

Just as Riker opened his mouth; "Well…." The Professor materialised at the same time the doors to the Transporter room opened, and Wesley Crusher walked in.

"Uncle Charlie!" Wesley shouted as soon as he saw Professor Philips, who quickly stepped down of the Transporter room and walked over to Wesley smiling, and gave him a small hug. "Wesley! How are you my boy?" The Professor said patting him on the back. Picard saw the man known as Professor Philips was likely in his mid-40s, with slightly grey hair and short beard. He wasn't wearing the usual Starfleet uniform, but instead a black tunic and dark brown trousers and a knee length raggedy cloak.

Before Wesley could reply, Philips caught sight of Dr Crusher behind her son; "Beverly" The Professor said warmly and went to hug her, but instead she held out her hand, which Philips shook; "Charles, good to see you again. It has been a long time." She said nodding at him, and put on a smile but Picard didn't fail to notice the obvious tension between the two. He just wish he knew why?

"Captain Picard and Commander Riker I presume" Picard was pulled from his thoughts when he realised Philips was now in front of him, glancing between him and Riker. Picard shook his head clearing his mind, and returned the Professor's smile.

"You would be correct" Riker said smirking, not hiding his surprise at the fact he knew who they were

"It is an honour to meet you Ambassador" The Captain said honestly

Philips chuckled in response, which confused Picard. "Thank you, but really I should be the one saying that" Philips said waving his hand in a dismissive way; "From everything Wesley has told me about you and the Enterprise, I should be thanking you for having me. And please call me Charles, Ambassador just seems so….official."

Picard noticed Wesley's embarrassment and it almost made him ask what exactly the boy had said, but instead he said; "Would you like to oversee the storage of the vaccines _Ambassador_?" Picard asked, emphasising the last word to show how on this ship they act following Starfleet regulations. The only response to Picard's remark was a slight raising of Philip's eyebrow. Then he smiled again; "Sorry, right yes of course. To work" Philip said clapping his hands together, then turned towards Wesley and slung his arm around Wesley's shoulder; "But first I would love a tour of the illustrious Enteprise I've heard so much about." Philips said steering Wesley out the door, leaning his head back over his shoulder and shouting; "I'm sure your officers are more than able to store the vaccines safely." Before they walked down the corridor. Picard, Riker and Beverly remained inside, unsure how to react. Then finally Riker said; "Well he seemed…" But trailed off as he was unsure how to finish.

"Mmm indeed. Number One go oversee the storage of the vaccines, seeing as our guest is otherwise _occupied_ " Picard muttered in response, but his attention was on Dr Crusher whose gaze remained on the door as if she was deep in thought. He coughed politely as Riker left, and the doors swished open, pulling Beverly from her thoughts. She finally turned to face the Picard; "Captain I apologise." She said as they both left the Transporter room and started walking down the corridor; "I would have told you about Charles, but Wesley only recently told me he was coming."

Picard clasped his hands behind his back, pondering her words, unsure how to ask how they knew each other without getting personal.

"It was through Jack" Beverly said as if reading Picard's mind. He turned to her and furrowed his brow, she saw in confusion and clarified; "We met Charles through Jack. They had been friends long before I even met Jack, Wesley's known Charles since he was a baby and when Jack…." Beverly trailed off as a lump caught in her throat at the memory of her husband. Picard felt for her, despite the fact they remained professional, they were friends and he couldn't deny the fact he cared for her. "He's family" Beverly finished and Picard sort of understood. Wesley had grown up without a father, Picard couldn't possibly imagine what that was like, but understood how Charles became a father figure for him. However, there was clearly tension or some kind of unresolved issues between Beverly and Charles that Picard was still curious about. He had to remind himself that it was none of his business, he was Captain so he had to remain focused on their current mission, not the relationships of his officers. But he couldn't help but think that this mission would get a lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2 - An Illusion of Friendship

Chapter 2

An Illusion of Friendship

"This ship is far better than I imagined." Professor Philips said as he and Wesley strolled leisurely down the corridor. The Professor's cloak swished as he walked, with his hands clasped behind his back. A habit he had picked up from his old friend Jack Crusher. When Philips gave a sideways glance at Wesley, he saw Jack; in the boy's expressions, eyes and even in the way he stood. Despite the fact Wesley had barely known his father, Philips couldn't deny how much Wesley resembled his father, which ultimately made Philips presence there that much harder.

"You've never seen the inside of the Enterprise before?!" Wesley asked turning to face his 'Uncle' with a shocked expression. He wasn't actually Wesley's real uncle, but he was his father's closest friend and Wesley had known him since he was a kid. So he was the closest Wesley had to an Uncle.

"I may have helped design the Warp Core for this ship, but no I haven't actually seen the inside of the Enterprise before." Philips said amused. Wesley had just shown him Ten Forward, the Holodeck, Sickbay, and he was truly amazed at how big the ship was.

Wesley chuckled in response; "So where to next the Bridge or Engineering, or do you need to go check on the vaccines?" Wesley asked enthusiastically as they reached the turbolift.

Philips smiled; "Engineering" He replied and watched Wesley step onto the turbolift. It was truly good to see Wesley again. He hadn't seen Wesley since before he and his mother came aboard the Enterprise, and he was proud of the man Wesley was becoming. It seemed Starfleet had been good for him. However, then Philips remembered the real reason he was on board the Enterprise, and frowned. He had to stay focused.

"Uncle Charlie?" Wesley asked concerned as he turned back around and saw Philips had stopped and was frowning. He watched as Philips shook his head and smiled as he followed Wesley onto the turbolift. As it descended to Engineering, Wesley glanced at Philips a few times, wondering if there was something bothering him. Although, all thoughts of concern disappeared as Wesley and the Professor got off the turbolift into Engineering, and were met by Geordi and Data.

"Professor Philips!" Geordi exclaimed as he rushed over and shook the man's hand; "It truly is an honour to finally meet the Engineer who designed the Enterprise's Warp Core."

"Thank you…." Philips replied pausing as he didn't know the man's name

"Geordi Le Forge" Geordi replied grinning and Philips politely nodded

"And this is Data" Wesley said stepping forward gesturing to Data beside Geordi

"Ahh" Philips said more excited as he shook Data's hand, he could feel the coldness of the Android's hand; "So you're the Android that excelled the ranks of Starfleet." Philip paused as he stared the Android up and down. "Your reputation precedes you." He finished admiration in his eyes

"As does yours Professor. Your Starfleet record is impressive." Data said matter of factly

"Mmm." The professor murmured as he held Data's gaze a few moments, and then he broke eye contact and glanced around Engineering. He had only previously seen it via blueprints when he was designing it, and he saw that it was exactly as he had thought it would be. He was relieved as it meant it would be easier for him to do what he was set out to do. Now he just had to gain access to Engineering when no one was around.

"How is engine efficiency?" Philips asked leaning over the middle console in the centre of the room, quickly memorising each control.

"97%" Geordi replied proudly as he walked over

"Really?" Philips said raising an eyebrow questioningly before starting to walk away, as if he wasn't very impressed. Knowing full well Le Forge or this Mr Data would stop him

"Could you take a look at the engines? Improve their efficiency?" Data asked curiously as he stepped forward, and Philips couldn't resist a smile. People were so easy manipulated, even Androids, he'd grown to realise that through his years serving Starfleet. When Philips turned back around he had a blank expression; "Perhaps." He said as he strolled past them both pretending to ponder the proposal; "I will need to speak with your Captain and with Beverly regarding my Ambassador duties and replication of the vaccines. But I'm sure I will have some free time." Philips said nodding his head and smiling at them both. "Now if you will excuse us" He said as he walked back into the Turbolift, gesturing for Wesley to follow.

"Bridge" Philips said aloud as the doors swished shut on them. He relaxed slightly, already starting the feel the weight of his façade. He had planned this long before coming aboard, but now he was there he was beginning to have doubts. Finally, when he felt like he was being watched, he turned to see Wesley staring at him with an expression he couldn't read.

"What is it?" Philip asked fearing Wesley almost read his thoughts

Wesley searched his Uncles eyes and expression for any sign that he was hiding something; that something was wrong. But he only saw concern wretched in his face. "Is everything alright Professor?"

Philips smiled reassuringly; "Of course Wesley. It just feels strange to be on board such a fine vessel and know that I somehow played a part in its construction. _Reminds me I_ _'_ _m not as young as I used to be._ _"_ Philips said, his voice barely above a whisper in the last sentence.

Wesley grinned in response, his worries falling away. Next thing Wesley knew, the Turbolift doors swished open onto the bridge. Philips stepped out first, marching down the ramp, confidently, as if he belonged there. Wesley silently followed, unsure whether he should leave or not.

"Ambassador" Philips stopped in place at the bottom of the ramp and turned towards the voice. Counsellor Deanna Troi stood up and approached him, he quickly recognised her from his preparation of reading the officer files before boarding. He knew that this Betazoid counsellor was someone he had to watch out for. Philips glided forward and outstretched his hand; "Counsellor Troi I presume?" He said softly, getting close to her, trying to create the illusion of intimacy to distract her, and completely removing all thoughts of his plan from his head. It seemed to work as he returned his smile and handshake.

"Welcome aboard Ambassador" Troi said pleasantly, as she sensed only positive things from him

"Thank you Counsellor." He replied nodding; "This truly is a magnificent ship, Wesley has just been showing me around." Philips said admiring the bridge, especially the consoles. "I have come to see the Captain" Philips said his gaze returning to Troi. She nodded and gestured her arm towards the captain's ready room. Silently thanking her, he turned towards the ready room.

Captain Picard had in front of him, many padds containing updated reports on the situation on Penarus V. It was indeed grim, and he was disappointed they would not reach the planet for another three days, even at high warp. He sighed as he turned towards his computer monitor and brought up the plane council's report on the domestic issues. He had just started reading when there was a chime at his ready room door, he didn't look up merely said; "Come" and carried on reading. However, he did look up when Philips walked in followed by Wesley Crusher, and set his padd down.

"Ambassador. I trust Mr Crusher here has been accommodating in your tour?" He said giving a brief glance at Wesley, showing complete seriousness and professionalism, but really he was trying to size the professor up, trying to understand him.

"Wes certainly has been helpful showing me around," Picard took note of the nickname; "I must say you have a fine ship Captain." Picard's mouth upturned into a small smile at the comment

"That she is" Picard paused then stood up; "A drink?" He asked Philips who nodded, walking forward to take a seat, before stopping and turning back to Wesley.

"See you again later Wesley" Philip spoke in an authoritative way, dismissing Wesley. The boy merely nodded in response and left.

"He's so much like Jack." Philips murmured, barely above a whisper but Picard still heard. Before Picard could question him further about Jack, Philips turned to face him; "So I gather you've read the latest report from the Penarons?" Philips said taking the cup of tea and gesturing at the padds. Picard nodded as he sat down, "You gathered the same conclusions I did? We don't have much time." Picard said with a sigh

"We didn't expect the virus to escalate so far. Starfleet tried to make sure the Penarons had it contained for when we arrived, but it seems to have failed." Picard was sure he detected a slight edge to the man's voice. "In three days what will be left for us to save?" He genuinely seemed to be asking Picard, but Picard didn't know how to answer

"From what the council have said, they have quarantined unaffected areas of the population to prevent further outbreak, but there was still a dramatic decline in the population. Especially in the government, they are effectively losing control."

"The riots" Philips nodded dryly in response; "The people are panicking"

"How do you intend to bring peace? It already seem on the brink of war" Picard asked sipping his tea

"Honestly?" Philips said studying the Captain; "I'm not sure. I am not a mediator Captain, I am an Engineer. Starfleet knows I'm the best man for the job when it comes to the vaccines, but when it comes to negotiating peace." Philips sighed; "You would be more suited"

Picard was a little shocked at such a confession. "Perhaps, I have had experience in these type of missions. But I'm sure Starfleet felt you were more fitted, they had to have their reasons for sending you. The Enterprise is here merely to assist in any way possible."

"Commander Riker to Captain Picard" Picard's communicator chirped to life suddenly. Picard tapped it and responded; "Picard here"

"Captain we have just finished storing the vaccines. I thought you would like to alert the Ambassador"

"The Ambassador is presently here Number one" Picard said nodding his head at Philips to speak

"Very good work Commander. I will be along shortly to inspect it myself." Philips said ending the conversation, as he stood up to leave. "Thank you for the tea Captain. I will give you a report on the vaccines by 0800." Philips added as he turned towards the door

"Oh, by the way Ambassador. We have a dinner held this evening in your honour."

Philips stopped in place and turned back to face Picard; "I appreciate that Captain, but that is not necessary. I'd hate to take your officers away from important work for this mission."

Picard waved his hand; "It's no trouble. Besides some of the crew had been interested in getting to know you."

 _That_ _'_ _s exactly what I_ _'_ _m afraid of._ Philips thought to himself as he left, knowing if he kept trying to get out of it the Captain would get suspicious. He just had to remain focused on _his_ mission, and not let doubts get in his way of completing it. He had to remember who he was doing this for.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Means to an End

Chapter 3

A Means to an End

Commander Riker crossed his arms over his chest, whilst he observed Geordi and Data checking the containment of the vaccines. He had read through the report from Penarus V, and after checking through the crates transported from the Gallico, there wasn't nearly enough for the Penarons. He furrowed his brow and let out a breath, this wasn't going to be an easy mission.

"Commander" Riker turned around to see Dr Crusher walking towards him, with her tricorder open.

"Doctor"

"I need to take a sample of the vaccine to sickbay to analyse" She said as she stared at her tricorder readings then up at him

"Is there a problem?" Riker asked concerned as he glanced at Data and Geordi; who apparently overheard and were listening equally as worried, before turning back to Dr Crusher

"I'm not sure exactly. After running a scan on the vaccine, the components inside the vaccine make is impossible to simply replicate."

"Are you saying you can't replicate it?" Geordi asked

"Again, I'm not sure. I'm going to need to take a sample back to sickbay for better analysis."

Riker was already worried about this mission, could things get any worse? He was just about to reply to Dr Crusher when Philips walked through the Cargo Bay doors.

"Ambassador" Riker yelled, and stepped around Dr Crusher to address him

"Riker" Philips said nodding his head at the Commander, and continued walking towards the crates where Geordi, Data and Dr Crusher stood

"I trust that the vaccines are safely stored in these crates?" Philips said glancing back at Riker, but it was Geordi who answered; "Exactly in accordance with your specifications." Philips smiled; "Very good"

"Charles" Beverley said stepping forward, causing everyone to turn to face her;

"Beverley" Philips said grinning catching her off guard

"Charles, why didn't you say anything about the fact you can't replicate the vaccines without them becoming unstable?" The Professor's smile dropped replaced by a frown so serious it was close to a glare

"What are you talking about?" Philips said frowning as he glanced at Riker

Beverly stepped forward waving the tricorder right under his face; "I scanned the vaccines in the crate Charles, and the components make it almost impossible to replicate safely." She said exasperatedly, furious at him for keeping something like this from not only her, but the Captain. "You lied." It just confirmed what she already knew about him, and she waited for him to confess.

Instead though, he sighed; "Beverley I'm truly saddened that I've lost your trust. I understand that to you what happened….." He paused almost blurting out the event; "…was unforgivable, and I'm sorry. But I assure you that I did not lie about something as important about these vaccines!" Philip yelled pointing at the crates; "Yes, some of the components make it difficult for replication, but I have engineered a way around this. Which I was going to divulge to you once I came aboard. If you like, I can show you the specifications of the procedure." Philips paused again and stared at Beverley. Silence engulfed the Cargo Bay as everyone was watching the tense encounter that have resulted in outright yelling.

Riker felt no need to step between Dr Crusher and Philips, both were angry and he took note of the tension between the two. Yet, he knew Dr Crusher was professional and knew there were more important things at stake. Riker devised that there was obviously a history between them, but he just hoped it didn't interfere with the mission any more than it should.

"Look Beverley." Philips said stepping closer to her and speaking more softly; "I don't expect you to forgive me. Ever. That's not why I'm here. But if you could put those feelings aside for this mission." Beverley stood there stunned into silence. She began to doubt her assumptions of him. He had apologised, but more than that she saw in his eyes he was pleading her forgiveness. Although, she knew she wasn't ready to yet, it was a start, and she knew how much it would mean to Wesley. She sighed and glanced at Riker, before turning back to Philips

"Ok Charles." She said softly

"Good." Philips replied in the same tone of voice. Before clearing his voice and turning to Riker; "Riker, guide me through the storage containment of the vaccines."

Later, Wesley had just finished his shift on the bridge. He was disappointed in missing out on catching up with Philips, but he had rearranged his duty shift so he could be present when he beamed aboard. He was relieved to see his uncle again, they hadn't spoken much recently, and with everything that's happened lately Wesley wanted to talk to him.

Wesley walked through the doors to sickbay and into his mother's office; "Mom!" He exclaimed cheerfully as he approached her desk. She spun her chair around from the computer behind her desk to face her son, she smiled. "Wesley, how was your shift on the bridge?"

"Good, but I didn't have much to do. You know because the Enterprise is remaining at warp nine until we reach Penarus V."

"You should be grateful to be on the bridge, steering the ship. Not many children your age get that kind of experience, even at the academy." Beverley leant across her desk as she spoke

"Yes mom. I know" Wesley said nodding his head. He truly was grateful to Captain Picard for allowing his to be an Ensign on the bridge. "So did you speak to Uncle Charlie?" Wesley asked enthusiastically, and Beverley tensed and turned back to her computer monitor, which was currently running a test on the vaccine from Philip's specification for replication, to actually see if he was right about it.

"Yes I spoke to him Wesley, earlier in the Cargo Bay." Beverley said dryly

"Mom I thought you were past this." Wesley said furrowing his brow at her tone, as he came around her desk to stand next to her

"Wesley, you don't understand." She said frustrated as she again pretended to be engrossed in her work

"No Mom I understand you're angry at him. But Uncle Charlie is family, he was dad's best friend."

"Wesley" She sighed and turned towards him, grabbing his hands in hers; "I know you look up to Charles, I understand that, he was there for you when…." She trailed off and then cleared her throat, she still couldn't say it aloud; Jack died, especially to her son. "You have to understand how I feel about him, you're all I have left Wesley, and if any happened to you." She shook her head and turned back to face her computer; "I just don't feel I can trust him anymore when I still don't know what happened."

"But neither do I." Wesley protested

"Exactly!" She almost yelled, before calming herself and looking into his eyes; "You don't remember what happened Wesley because you were hurt, and that was his fault."

"No it wasn't."

"I trusted him to look after you, and instead I almost lost you." By now she was standing and had her hands on his shoulders

"You may have _almost_ lost me, but think about what Uncle Charlie lost." Wesley said indignantly before backing away and walking out

"Wesley…" She pleaded but it was too late and the doors swished shut behind him. She sank back down into her chair just as there was a chiming sound from her computer. She glanced at the conclusive readings from her test and found Charles had been right, his model for replicating the virus would work. She sighed and slumped back, she had been wrong and accused Charles of lying. If she was wrong this time, maybe she was wrong to keep staying mad at Charles. Yes she had nearly lost her son, but he had actually lost his daughter!

Beverley covered a hand over her mouth as realisation sunk in. What had she done? She'd been so angry over losing Jack, and then to almost lose Wesley too. She'd just vented all her anger at Charles and forgot that he had lost too, more than she had, and yet he let her. Remembering how close she and Charles used to be, it brought her sadness, she'd lost a close friend. Maybe Wesley was right.

After Riker had briefed Philips on the storage crates, he approved them and went back to his quarters. Wesley had shown them to Philips earlier during their tour. Philips had to admit they were beyond nice, apparently because of his Ambassador title. He was beginning to tire of this façade, of trying to hide his true feelings towards the Federation.

Philips sighed as he sat down at the desk and computer they have provided for him. He turned it on and brought out a small oval shaped device from the inside of his cloak. It was of his own design, to encrypt his transmissions and prevent the Enterprise crew of detecting his communications off the ship. Once he plugged the device into the computer, it flashed red indicating it had linked with the Enterprise computer.

"Computer" Philips said as he leant back in his chair; "Encrypt transmission to location: Denbar Prime. Authorisation code: Five-One-Three-Seven-Seven-One." There was a chiming in response that lasted a few seconds before the computer spoke; "Communication encrypted." And an image appeared on the computer screen of a man sitting in a high chair, much like a throne. He had short dark black hair, similar in colour to his all black clothes, a cloak like Philips, and a large diamond shaped golden necklace around his neck.

"Professor" The man's voice was deep and devoid of any emotion; "I was growing impatient, you were supposed to contact us when you arrived on the Enterprise."

"My apologies….your highness" Philips just remembered the custom of speaking to 'king Maxim' of Denbar Prime, but it came out forced and bitter; "I was otherwise engaged, and had to make sure the Enterprise crew didn't suspect anything. As you know I must keep my true reason for being here a secret."

"Yes, yes." The king waved his hand and frowned; "And the boy?" He said raising an eyebrow

"Wesley is unsuspecting just like the rest of them. But it seems Picard and Starfleet had been good for him, he's a genius when it comes to Engineering. The crew have no idea how much smarter Wesley is than them, or what he's really capable of."

"Perfect" King Maxim said and a wicked grin broke out on his face; "And he will do what we need?"

Philips hesitated as he felt Maxim's intense gaze on his face, like he could read his thoughts. Maxim may be telepathic, but he was certain that he couldn't read thoughts through a screen. "Wesley trusts me right now, but he still doesn't remember what happened at Science base 7. I can't just make him finish the equation, not without him suspecting me. So it makes it difficult, especially when I can't let any other members of the crew find out."

"Well you are a smart man Professor, I'm sure you can figure out a way to honour your side of the agreement. If you can't get the boy to comply, then the deal if off." Maxim leant forward so just his head filled the screen, and he glared at Phillips; "And remember you were the one who approached me with this deal, it was your idea. And without me, you won't get what you want."

Philips glared back at the man, he despised him, and knew that he was a tyrannical king. A king who killed any of his people who got in his way or questioned his rule. But Maxim was the only one who could help him destroy the Federation.

"You have 36 hours Professor" And with that the communication ended. Philips sank further back into his chair and groaned in frustration. Maxim may be a means to an end, to destroy the Federation for taking his daughter away from him, but he still didn't want any harm to come to Wesley. He was like a son to him, and he had promised Jack. Philips just hoped that his promise to Wesley's father didn't interfere with his mission, because if he came down to keeping Wesley safe or destroying the federation. He didn't know what he would choose when put in that position, and he was afraid that that decision was becoming ever more real.


	4. Chapter 4 - Are you who you say you are?

Chapter 4

Are you who you say you are?

Philips was so lost in his thoughts he almost missed the chiming of his quarters door. He immediately yelled; "Come in." As he snatched the encryption device from the computer screen and shoved it on the shelf behind him, between some books. There was not enough time to put it back in his cloak or hide it better.

"Charlie?" Philips spun around with a forced smile on his face, and came face to face with Wesley. He groaned inwardly, the boy had amazing timing.

"Wes what are you doing here?" He said trying not to sound annoyed or suspicious

Wesley hesitated as he thought about his Uncle's reaction to him as he entered. When he had walked in, he noticed Philips quickly shoving something on the shelf behind him, Wesley didn't quite see what it was, some kind of small device. He didn't think much of it, but the fact Philips hid it from him and was acting strange, made Wesley curious. But he decided to shrug it off for now.

"Erm….the Captain sent me. To remind you of the dinner in Ten Forward."

Philip relaxed his shoulders and let out a small sigh of relief. Then he smiled genuinely; "Oh yes of course. I completely forgot. Just give me a moment to change into something more appropriate."

Captain Picard had been reading updated reports from Penarus V and Starfleet command all day, his head was beginning to spin. He knew the situation was bad on the planet, but from what he read he was truly concerned that by the time the Enterprise reached Penarus V they would be too late to help.

Whilst Picard got ready for the dinner that evening in Ten Forward, he felt a pang of guilt knowing he would be enjoying fine dining when the people of Penarus V were suffering. But then he had to remind himself that he couldn't do any more to help them. The Enterprise was still three more days away.

Once Picard had on his Starfleet dress uniform, designed for special occasions he stepped out his quarters and headed towards the Turbolift. When the doors opened he saw Data and Geordi were already inside, equally dressed in their dress uniforms. Truthfully the dress uniform was uneccessary for this type of dinner, but regulations stated in the presence of an Ambassador, dress uniform was required. And Picard wasn't about to stat breaking regulations now.

"Captain" Data said naturally, but in Picard's imagination he sounded slightly surpised

"Good evening Le Forge, Data" Picard said as he stepped on the lift and the doors closed. Resuming the descent to Ten Forward

"Captain" Geordi said getting Picard's attention; "Thank you allowing us to join you and the Ambassador for dinner." Picard smiled slightly in response, he wasn't going to deny Geordi and Data the chance to question Philips on Engineering, he knew they were dying to.

"Of course" Picard said modestly nodding his head

"I am interested to further discuss the Ambassador's approach to improving engine efficiency." Data said with a head tilt, Picard had learnt that it meant Data was thinking deeply about something.

"The Ambassador has a solution to improve the efficiency of the Warp Core?" Picard questioned, furrowing his brow slightly as this was the first he'd heard of this

"Yes Captain" Data said as if the Captain should already know this

"The Ambassador said he would speak to you about arranging some time to work on the engines." Geordi said confused

"Hmm" Picard said nodding; "Of course he did, yes forgive me, I have a lot on my mind." Picard lied about the fact Philips had spoken to him, he didn't want the crew to think there was a problem that the Ambassador hadn't spoken to him. He wanted the crew to focus on preparing for their mission, but he was curious as to why the Ambassador hadn't said anything earlier about his talk with Le Forge and Data, when he was in the Captain's ready room. The more time the Ambassador spent on the Enterprise the more the Captain began to think, there was more to the man than everyone thought.

"Jack and I barely escaped. The shuttle had quite a few dents in it, but remained in one piece." Philips said as he finished off another story of his adventures with Jack at the academy. He was smiling and let out a chuckle as he finished. Everyone else joined in and were enjoying the evening.

"I'm sure the academy weren't too happy." Riker said grinning,

"You could say that." Philips replied tilting his head before sipping his drink

"No matter how many times you tell that story Uncle Charlie, it never gets old." Wesley said smiling, he loved to hear about his dad. He hadn't gotten the chance to properly get to know him himself, before he died.

"Inquiry" Data stated as he lifted his head up and glanced at Wesley; "You called the Ambassador 'Uncle Charlie'. Are you related?" Data then glanced at Philip; "I saw nothing in your Starfleet record."

Everyone at the table went silent and exchanged glances, before subtly eyeing Wesley and Beverley; "Er Data" Geordi started but Wesley cut him off; "No we're not actually related Data." He said before glancing at Philips, as if asking for help

Philip smiled slightly as he glanced at Beverley, she was too engrossed in her food but he could see she was uncomfortable. He sighed as he leant back in his seat, twirling his glass in his hands; "Yes Mr Data, we may not be related, but I was friends with Wesley's father Jack, since way before Wesley was born. I've watched Wesley grow up;" Philips said wearing a proud smile; "and we've been like family ever since."

Picard was listening with both curiosity and suspicion. He still didn't understand why Jack hadn't mentioned anything about Philips, they were best friends for years. Picard was troubled by the fact that Jack had kept something from him, but even more so that Beverley hadn't said anything. After all these years. Maybe he had to face the fact that he didn't know everything about the Crusher family. Just as Picard was sipping his drink, Riker spoke;

"Ambassador, I'm curious how did you and Jack meet?" Picard almost choked in surprise, but covered it up quickly by coughing. He noticed Philips had looked at him knowingly, like he suspected Picard was behind the question.

"Now that's a long story." Philips said nostalgically as he started seeing memories of Jack. He paused as he felt sadness for his old friend. "We were just kids when we met, a little younger than Wesley is now." Philips sent a glance at Wesley, who was listening intently, he'd never actually heard how they met, being too afraid to ask. "I lost my parents just after I was born, and when I was adopted, well I didn't feel like I belonged. They weren't my real parents. I was all alone." Philips was so lost in his memories he didn't realise what he was saying. "So when there was a field trip to Starfleet Academy, I knew that was my chance to run. I'd always been adept in Engineering, even as a kid. So I thought if I could just get my hands on a shuttle."

"Where were you planning to go?" Troi asked, sensing all kinds of emotions from Philips, she too was getting caught up in the story

"I don't know, I just wanted to go somewhere, anywhere." Philips said honestly grinning at her, as he realised how ridiculous it sounded.

"But you didn't?" Geordi asked

"Were you caught?" Data added.

"Yes, and no" Philips said replying to both of them; "I didn't go, but I wasn't caught. Or I should say we weren't."

"Dad was with you?" Wesley asked enthralled by knowing more of his dad;

"That's how we met" Philips said nodding; "I broke away from the class, and broke into a shuttle when no one was looking. Just as I was starting up the engines, your dad found me. He had followed me, immediately demanded I tell him what I was doing, said I shouldn't be in there." Philips let out a chuckle; "Your dad was always one for sticking by the rules."

"So what happened?" Riker prompted

"I told Jack I was running away, and when he asked me why, and I told him. He didn't try to talk me out of it, tell me I was crazy."

"He didn't?" Wesley asked frowning

"No, in fact he sat down next to me and said he was coming with me. I was shocked, thought he was just playing a joke on me. But he was serious. He said that he had always wanted to go into space, but did I? It was the strangest thing, we didn't even know each other, yet he somehow knew I couldn't go through with it. And I didn't. We went back to join class like nothing had happened, but ever since that moment we had been best friends. Looked out for each other. Even joined the Academy at the same time. We became like brothers." Philips sighed and sipped his glass before frowning

"But then things changed. Things happened, and we drew further apart. Jack wanted to become a Starfleet officer, I went into Biological and Mechanical Engineering. We went our separate ways" Philips said sadly; "Jack got sent on missions, and I stayed at Starfleet doing research. We did speak now and then, and I made a promise to Jack. Whenever he went on a mission, I said I'd look out of Wesley, and for Beverley." Philips locked eyes with Beverley, who seemed surprised, and he realised that Jack probably didn't tell her everything him.

Philips cleared his throat; "And when Jack…." Philips trailed off; "I kept my promise. Jack was my family, and so that made Wesley and Beverley my family too." Once Philips finished talking the room fell silent, and it was only then he realised he had just told them too much. He swore to himself he wasn't going to reveal anything about his friendship with Jack; that he wouldn't get wrapped up in his memories of Jack. He had a mission to complete, and remembering his promise to Jack, interfered with everything.

Philips felt uncomfortable at everyone's gaze on him; he cleared his throat and set down his glass. "Um, if you'll excuse me. It's late and I must get back to work on the vaccines." Philips stood up and glanced a Picard; "Thank you for this evening." He nodded his head and turned towards the door, and walked out.

"Uncle Charlie! Wait" Wesley yelled and went after the Ambassador.

Beverley was still staring into space, but once her son left she too got up; "Excuse me." She muttered and left. The doors swishing shut behind her

Once Geordi, Data and Worf had left as well, all who remained were Picard, Riker, Troi and Guinan.

"Well that was certainly an interesting evening" Guinan said as she sat down on the left side of the table, beside Picard.

"Hmm" Picard murmured; "Counsellor what did you think of the Ambassador's story tonight."

Riker turned his head to Picard and furrowed his brow; "Captain? You don't believe Philips?"

"I am cautious" Picard countered then looked at Troi

She sighed; "I sensed a lot of emotions from the Ambassador, which is understandable given the fact he was relieving painful memories. But I didn't sense he was hiding anything." Picard looked at Riker as the Counsellor paused; "However…" Troi continued, which caught both Picard's and Riker's attention; "because I felt so many emotions from Philips, it is possible that he was hiding something and I couldn't differentiate it from his other emotions, but that is highly unlikely. I have found that when humans are hiding something, it is quite easy to sense it. I sensed no such thing from the Ambassador." Troi finished

Picard sighed and nodded; "Thank you Counsellor." In response Troi merely nodded and said good night. Once the Counsellor and Commander Riker had left, Picard was left alone with Guinan, who was staring at Picard closely. Picard turned to face her with a curious expression.

"Why does this man bother you so much?" Guinan asked utterly direct, Picard had come to like and appreciate Guinan's honesty.

Picard stared at one of the Ten Forward windows, looking at the stars and the Enterprise whizzed past them. He didn't know quite how to answer her, there was just something about the Ambassador that made Picard suspicious of him. But he was certain it had something to do with…

"Jack Crusher" Guinan's voice erupted his thoughts, and he turned his gaze back to her

"This is about your old friend isn't it?"

"There is something strange about this whole thing." Picard confessed; "I had known Jack for years, and he did not mention Philips once. From what Philips said, they were close; like brothers. So why did he keep that a secret? And Beverley, I've known her even longer, and she hasn't said anything. Then there's the obvious tension between the two that still concerns me. There has to be something that I'm missing."

"Maybe that's what this is all about" Guinan said leaning forward and looking at his knowingly

Picard frowned; "Explain"

Guinan sighed; "You said yourself that you've known Jack and Beverley a long time, and you became close friends. So could it be that what's really bothering you is that your closest friends kept something from you, rather than that the Ambassador may be hiding something? Could you be looking for faults in the man to explain Jack's reasoning for not telling you?"

"You sound like Counsellor Troi" Picard muttered

"We are in the same line of work. Both listeners and observers."

Picard didn't outright confirm Guinan's questions, but the more he thought about it, the more he thought she could be right. There was no obvious signs that the Ambassador was hiding something, and his Starfleet Record speaks for itself. It was entirely possible he was looking for a skeleton in the man's closet when there was none. Perhaps he should just focus on the mission at hand. Yet, he felt like the question would also remain in his head; "Is the Ambassador who he says he is?"


	5. Chapter 5 - From Bad to Worse

Chapter 5

From Bad to Worse

"Uncle Charlie!" Wesley yelled as he caught up with Philips, and stood in front of him, blocking his path. "Are you ok?"

Philips sighed as he stopped, relaxing his shoulders. "Wesley-."

"Wesley" Philips was interrupted, and when he turned, he saw Beverley standing behind him; "Go back to our quarters, I'll be along shortly."

"But mom!" Wesley moaned. He was confused as to what was going on with everyone, why they were suddenly acting strange

"Wesley" She said sternly and he finally walked away deflated

"Beverley?" Philips questioned, eyeing her suspiciously. He was afraid she was going to yell at him for talking about Jack.

"Charles, I just want to apologise." Philips blinked at her, utterly shocked. He was completely caught off guard, he wasn't expecting an apology.

"For what?" He asked hesitantly

"Everything" Beverley replied with a sigh; "For the way I treated you after the explosion at Science base 7, when Wesley was hurt. I blamed you for it, when really it wasn't, and I lost sight of what you lost that day. I'm truly sorry about what happened to Sarah."

Philips winced slightly at the sound of his daughter's name, and became angry. He thought that she had no right to say Sarah's name, she lost every right to be his friend when she turned her back on him. But he knew he couldn't say that to her, not now. As he gazed at Beverley who was waiting patiently for his response, he knew the answer she was expecting. So he gave to her, with a tight smile on his face.

"Thank you Beverley. I appreciate your apology." He said as calmly as he could. Beverley hesitated slightly before speaking, waiting to see if he would say more.

"Charles I truly am sorry." Philips nodded;

"Can we just focus on our current mission, and maybe we can talk more when it's over?" Philips said, trying to get away from her

Beverley was slightly hurt, but understood his response; "Oh, right of course Charles."

"Good night Beverley" Philips interceded before Beverley could say anything more, then he turned and walked down the corridor.

Once he was in his quarters, he let out a frustrated breath and groaned. Then he ran his hands through his hair, and walked further into the quarters. When he locked his gaze on a glass sitting on the dining table, he immediately grabbed it and threw it against one of the walls in frustration. Then he slumped down into the closest char, and sat there for a few moments, breathing heavily. His thoughts drifted to his daughter, and he felt pain in his chest, and sadness. Sarah was his whole world, and when he lost her he lost everything, including his respect and desire to serve Starfleet. Being there on the Enterprise, just reminded him how much he was determined to make Starfleet pay for his daughter's death, and that he wouldn't let anyone get in his way. He was doing this for Sarah.

The next morning Philips was beginning to regret agreeing to dinner last night, he was just so caught up in his memories. He was just thankful he didn't say anything about Sarah. As he walked down the corridors towards Sick bay he tried to clear his feelings from last night, he had enjoyed talking to the Enterprise crew they seem like good people. But if Philips was going to go through with his mission, he had to keep everyone at a distance, especially Wesley.

The doors of Sickbay swished open and he strolled in, putting on a serious expression. "Beverley" He said loudly to get her attention as he approached her desk. She immediately swung her chair around from the computer and gave him a small smile;

"Ambassador." Beverley said nodding at him; "I've prepared the vaccines according to your specifications. They are ready for replication."

Philips saw how she was trying to act professionally, and he was relieved. He nodded; "Let's get to work" And he walked over to join her at the computer

"Captain we are receiving a communication from Penarus V." Worf announced and then looked up from his tactical post. "It looks like a distress signal." Picard turned half way to look at him as he spoke, then he turned to Riker.

"Things must be worse than we thought" Riker said gravely and Picard nodded, then he stood up and pulled down his tunic; "On screen." He said loudly as he walked to the centre of the bridge. An image appeared on the view screen of a great hall, only not so great; it was half destroyed. Windows were smashed and the walls were missing chunks, debris littered the floor, from what looked like the result of a bomb. In the centre of all that was a man, dirt and blood on his face and clothes. He looked terrified.

Riker stood up to join the Captain, as Troi gasped in utter shock. A feeling among all of the bridge crew; Wesley included, who was sitting at conn.

"Enterprise…need…..assistance…people…rioting….can't cope." The man practically yelled, but parts of his message was cut off, and the image seemed to be crackling and fuzzing.

"Data" Picard said without taking his eyes off the screen, hoping Data could explain the bad communication.

It was silent for a moment as Data tapped at his console, then he spoke; "The weak signal does not seem to be a fault in the Enterprise communications. Rather it is likely due to the conditions on the planet."

Riker immediately replied; "Can you try to clear it up?" It was worded like a question, but was really an order. A few moments later, after Data hit a few more buttons on the console the image became clearer and the man's voice came through clearer

"Enterprise? Do you come in? I repeat Captain Picard we need immediately assistance." The man said yelling, whilst in the background there was sound of yelling and phaser fire

"The communication will not hold for long" Data said peering up at Captain Picard

"This is Captain Picard of the U.S.S. Enterprise. We are receiving you now."

"Captain!" The man exclaimed; "It is a relief to hear from you, we have tried to contact you the last 24 hours but were not able to reach you."

"Can you identify yourself?" Picard said, with the situation of rioting on the planet surface he had to make sure he was speaking to a member of the council.

"I am Regent Andrews of the Penarons Council. The last and only member left." He said gravely

Riker exchanged shocked glances with Picard

"What is the situation on the surface? The last report from Starfleet stated the council had the riots and the virus under control."

"We did. But then the riots escalated, and we had already lost over half our military personnel to the virus, so when the Resisters broke into the Great Hall, we were outnumbered."

"Who are the Resisters?" Riker asked

"The people leading the riots that's what they are calling themselves." Then Andrews glanced off screen as there was loud explosion, he turned back to the screen as the shouts got louder; "Please Captain, we need immediate assistance!" Andrews pleaded

"The Enterprise is still two days out Regent Andrews" The Captain said, feeling helpless but trying to think of how to help. Just then a beam from a phaser caught Andrews in the chest knocking him off screen, and there were more shouts and phaser fire.

"Regent Andrews!" Picard yelled. Men in armour and large phaser guns ran across the screen, followed by large phaser fire. Then suddenly the screen image went fuzzy and disappeared, returning to the image of the space outside the ship.

Picard immediately turned to Data; "Hail the planet. Get them back" He barked, but Data merely turned to face the Captain; "There is no response from the planet sir."

Everyone on the bridge froze and went silent as they all stared at the Captain. He remained staring at the view screen for a moment, trying to think of what to do. But he only had one option;

"Number One call a meeting with the senior staff in an hour." Picard said as he turned to face Riker,

The bridge crew and other senior officers now sat the large table in the Observation lounge, having just been briefed on the current situation on Penarus V, all sat with grim faces. "So there have been no response to hails." Dr Crusher said glancing at Riker opposite her and then at the Captain, to her right at the head of the table. It was more to clarify it to herself, but Picard nodded; "What does that mean?" She asked further.

"It means we don't know situation we will be heading into when the Enterprise arrives at Penarus V." Picard said looking at Beverley

"This can't be right." Philips said shaking his head; from his position further down the table; "I spoke to Andrews before I left Starbase 10 and he assured me the council had everything under control until we got there." He said finally looking up at Picard, and the Captain saw the man was as angry as he was

"Just who are these Resisters?" Riker asked

Philips sighed before replying; "The Resistors are the faction leading the riots, the council described them as a small group, and so they weren't worried about them."

"Well it seems they aren't small anymore" Picard replied bitterly

"How long until we arrive at the planet?" Counsellor Troi asked

"Just less than 48 hours." Geordi replied

"46 hours, 35 minutes, 45.4566…."

"Data" Picard said sharply cutting the android off, who understood and stopped talking. Riker sent Troi an amused looked

"It's not enough time" Philips muttered quietly to himself. This federation mission was only meant to be a way for him to gain access to Wesley on the Enterprise, but with the declining situation on the planet, it was going to be difficult to get Wesley to help him when he was supposed to be working on the vaccines.

"We still have two days" Beverley objected, but Philip's didn't take any notice as he was too engrossed in his thoughts. Beverley glanced at the Captain, as if pleading him to assure her they could do still get there in time.

Picard seemed to ponder it for a moment before turning to Philips; "Ambassador would you be able to complete the vaccines in time?" Philips barely heard the Captain, and when he finally did a few moments had passed.

"I believe it is possible" Philips said quickly recovering, hoping no one noticed his hesitation. He avoided eye contact with Counsellor Troi, who he could feel watching him.

"Le Forge can you boost the engines to get us to Penarus V any faster?" Picard asked turning to Geordi

Geordi hesitated before answering; "I can divert more power to the engines to give the engines a slight increase, but it won't be much." Geordi said shaking his head

"Perhaps the Ambassador can assist us." Data added facing the Captain. Philips was shocked slightly until he remembered he had said to them earlier that he could improve the engine efficiency

"I can certainly try" Philips said vaguely; "but with my focus on the vaccines."

"I'm sure I can manage." Beverley said smiling at Philips, who gritted his teeth.

"Great, then I'd be happy to take a look at the engines." Philips paused trying to think of what to do. Unless..; "And perhaps Ensign Crusher can help. I have heard he is quite well versed in Engineering."

Picard glanced at Geordi and Data who nodded smiling, before turning back to Philips; "Make it so."


	6. Chapter 6 - Suscpicions

Hey sorry haven't published in a while, was trying to get this next section right. So I decided to write the next couple of chapters and publish them together. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6

Suspicions

The Ambassador grudgingly made his way into Engineering, and got to work on the Warp Core. It was true that he could improve engine efficiency, but then that would interfere with his true mission. He just had to make it look like he was working improving them, but instead he had to subtly shut them down at the right time.

"If we shut down holodecks 2 and 3, as well as transporter room 2. We can divert that power to the warp core." Philips turned his head 180 ̊ to the right looking away from the console, where he saw Geordi and Wesley standing next to each other, hunched over the large rectangular floor console. With Data standing on the opposite side.

"Maybe." Geordi replied and crossed his arms pondering it; "But it wouldn't be a complete transfer, they aren't fully compatible.''

Data added; "It will take time to fully integrate the power sources for transfer."

"Right." Wesley said nodding his head

Philips saw this as his opportunity, whilst they were all distracted. So when they all leant down over the console in deep discussion, Philips slid the chair backwards slowly and as quietly as he could and swivelled around to face the wall console. Glancing around to make sure no one was looking, he stood up and activated the computer panel, and entered his authorisation code. He was glad he did when he was designing the ships warp core, he found it extremely useful for gaining access to all ships systems. So when the computer allowed his access, he went immediately to the warp core systems and created a phantom malfunction that would initiate a fake warp core breach. It would be untraceable unless someone specifically looked for it, and wouldn't cause any permanent damage, it would just shut down the engines and key systems long enough for him to switch out the isolinear chips. He took a deep breath and hesitated with his hand just Centre meters above the panel. Once he did this there was no turning back. He lifted his head and glanced at Wesley who was oblivious to Philip's actions, and the professor thought to himself _; I wish there was another way._ Then he slammed his hand down on the button, stepped back and watched. Within a few moments the lights suddenly dimmed and the red alert klaxon blared just before the ship dropped out of warp, it was sudden causing the whole ship to shake violently. Philips gripped onto the chair he previously had been sitting on, and watched as everyone else in Engineering did the same, all confused and panicked.

"Bridge to Engineering! Le Forge what's going on down there." The Captain's voice echoed through the communication system in Engineering, as he yelled over the Red Alert. Suddenly a large cluster of gas exploded out from one of the containment areas of the warp core. _Yes very real indeed,_ Philips thoughts to himself.

Geordi and Data immediately moved widely around the middle console, whilst glancing at the warp core.

"We're not sure Captain!" Geordi yelled back, as he moved around to join Data the other side, having to grip the console when the ship shook again. Wesley appeared to be trying to help; "Captain! The computer is reporting a malfunction with the warp core containment." He yelled and looked up at Geordi and Data

"What does that mean?" Riker yelled as he and Picard exchanged worried glances on the bridge.

"A warp core breach is imminent" Data said monotonously but Wesley and Geordi could see his concern

"Can you stop it?" Picard asked

Meanwhile, Philips moved from his position towards the bulkhead with the isolinear chips when the ship had stopped shaking. He glanced around and all the Engineer officers were too busy to notice what he was doing. So he stepped forward and wrenched the door panel off the bulkhead. Dropping it next to him, he knelt down in front of the bulkhead and stared at all the isolinear chips. For anyone else it would be overwhelming but he designed it, and knew what every chip did. So he knew exactly which ones to remove; he pulled out two chips at the same time and slipped them into his cloak. Then at the same time he quickly inserted a different colour chip he had pulled out from the inside of his cloak. It took a moment for the ship's system to activate the chip, and he was mumbling; "Come on" and glancing behind him at Wesley, Geordi and Data, he only had a minute to do this before the ship computer realised the malfunction was fake and corrected itself

"First we need to determine the source of the malfunction!" Geordi yelled going through each system of the warp core

"It's going to take some time" Wesley added

"Time we don't have" Riker said to Picard who nodded

When the isolinear chip Philips inserted lit up he smiled, immediately put the door panel back on and stepped back. Then he went back to the console and ended the phantom malfunction. He had to make it look real, so as he created the fake malfunction he could easily create a fake repair that looked believable.

"Warp core breach in two minutes" Wesley yelled

Philips hit the panel again and this time the red alert ceased and everything returned to normal. The ship now stood in the middle of space, at a full stop, whilst everyone on board let out their relief.

"Engineering, report." Picard said leaning forward in his seat

Geordi was just looking around Engineering in shock, there was no way the computer could have repaired the malfunction itself.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." Philips said stepping beside Wesley and spoke loudly; "Wesley was right, the malfunction was located in the warp core containment. As I noticed earlier when I was in Engineering, the warp core efficiency could be improved to help catch these type of malfunctions. Luckily, I was able to stop it before it damaged the ship permanently"

On the bridge, Troi looked at Picard and Riker's curious glances and felt their hesitance. "Ambassador perhaps you could just explain to us how exactly did you stop it?" Picard sad

Philips stiffened slightly, hearing accusation and edge in the Captain's voice. He had already devised the Captain didn't trust him, and he couldn't give him any more reason to.

"Captain;" Philips said smiling slightly to appear amused; "I _did_ help design the Enterprise's warp core. I know the ship's systems like the back of my hand." He paused letting his vague comment sink in; "But I would be happy to give you a full extensive report of what I did, but I think my time would be better spent in making sure this type of situation doesn't happen again."

Picard hesitated slightly, then apparently satisfied with the answer said; "Very well." Then he said a little louder; "Mr Le Forge? Data."

"Captain?" They both said

"Assist the Ambassador. I want the engines back online as soon as possible."

"Aye Captain." Geordi replied, and Data nodded

Wesley smiled up at his Uncle; "Way to go Uncle Charlie." And in response he smiled back and ruffled Wesley's hair, before going to work on the warp core with Geordi and Data. Wesley remained behind and watched them, he felt like there was something off about this whole thing. It was strange how the warp core containment suddenly malfunctioned, then Charlie was able to fix it that quick. Something wasn't right, he was even vague about how he repaired it. For the first time Wesley felt like Charlie was hiding something, and it scared him.

After 'assisting' Geordi and Data in Engineer, Philips excused himself to go find Wesley. When he did eventually find the boy, he was in Ten Forward with a few of his classmates. Philips watched Wesley as he sat at a table the other side of the room, he appeared happy and was laughing. It was a relief to see that Wesley wasn't concerned with the earlier event in Engineering.

Once Philips had a drink, he got out his computer padd with the uncomplete equation and make himself appear deep in thought over it. Knowing full well Wesley would approach him soon enough. In letting Wesley come to him and ask to look about the equation, it would make it easier to convince Wesley to finish it.

It was only no less than five minutes later that Wesley's friends left, leaving Wesley sitting alone. Philips watched out the corner of his eye as Wesley glanced around and spotted him, and he furrowed his brow to appear frustrated about something. Sure enough Wesley then came over.

"Uncle Charlie?" Wesley asked as he sat down; "What are you looking at?" Philips saw he had Wesley's complete attention, but he had to make sure he did this right or Wesley might ask too many questions.

Philips looked up at Wesley appearing as if surprised to see him; "Wesley;" then he set the padd down and shook his head; "Oh nothing. Just something that popped into my head, yet I can't quite figure out where I know it from." He lied

"Well what is it? Maybe I can help" Wesley said enthusiastically, leaning forward. After the event in Engineering, Wesley was a little suspicious of Philips, but having spent time with his classmates in the holodeck and Ten Forward, he had almost forgotten about it. Now he acting as if it didn't happen. Perhaps he was in denial, refusing to believe there was something odd about Philip's behaviour because then he would have to accept his uncle was hiding something. That could mean that Wesley may not know the one person who had been there for him since his father's death, the one person who he looked up to the most.

Philips hesitated slightly before handing it to Wesley, somewhat nervous. He had been planning this for so long, and now with it so close.

"It's an equation I can't quite finish;" Philips said as Wesley thumbed through the padd reading it; "I know there is something missing but not sure what."

Wesley didn't reply straight away, and Philips sat there quietly studying Wesley. Waiting for him to speak. There was something about the equation that jumped out to Wesley; it was familiar and he knew he had seen it before, that he was sure of. Yet it so familiar that it was almost like he had written it himself, but that wasn't possible…..

"Wesley?" Philips prompted when he saw the expression of Wesley's face, like he remembered it. That thought both brought Philips hope and fear about what he was really remembering.

"I've seen this before." Wesley said without looking up, he frowned as he strained his brain trying to force himself to remember.

"Do you know where?" Philips asked gently

"I'm not sure." Wesley looked up to meet his eye and curiously asked; "Could it be a project you were mentoring me on, years ago?" Wesley remembered Philips had tutored him when he was a young boy, although not as much after the event on Science base 7.

"It's possible. That would explain how we both recognise it. Tell me do you think you know what's missing? Can you finish it?" Philips was even more hopeful that Wesley would finish it, he remembered it which was a good sign. Seeing as he wrote it himself, it shouldn't be a problem to finish it.

Wesley looked down at the padd again and pondered it; "Maybe. I think that…" Wesley was cut off as his communicator chirped; "Ensign Crusher report to the bridge." Suddenly, Wesley remembered he was supposed to be on duty, he had only intended to sit with his uncle for a moment

"Sorry Commander. On my way" Wesley replied as he hit his communicator. Then he handed the padd back to Philips; "Sorry Uncle Charlie, I forgot I to be on bridge duty." He said before standing up

Philips panicked as he was so close, he felt like if he let Wesley go, he would lose his all chance of completing his mission.

"Wait!" Philips almost shouted jumping up, slightly scaring Wesley. Then he quickly composed himself; "Er Wesley." He said giving him time to think of an excuse to get him to stay; "Didn't just had a shift on the bridge? Even young ensigns deserve a break." Philip said trying to make it seem like humorous, really he was grasping at straws, hoping not to make Wesley even more suspicious.

Wesley smiled back at Philips; "Yeah well I'm not an official Bridge Ensign really, but if I want the Captain and bridge crew to treat me like one, I have to put in the work." He said with a shrug; "See you later Uncle Charlie." Wesley said and walked out before Philips had time to think of another response.

Once Wesley had left Philips slumped back into his seat clenching his fists. _Dammit!_ He muttered to himself. _Now what was he going to do?_


	7. Chapter 7 - Too Late to Turn Back

Chapter 7

Too Late to Turn Back

Captain Picard ended his communication with Starfleet Command just as Commander Riker walked into his ready room. He leaned back in his chair and sighed

"I'm guessing Starfleet Command weren't much help?" Riker asked as he sat down in the chair opposite Picard

Picard shook his head; "No Starfleet doesn't know anything more than we do."

"So basically we are heading into a potentially dangerous situation." Riker said concerned, as first officer he had to think of the Captain and the Enterprise's safety.

"It would seem so. We need to prepare for any situation we might encounter at Penarus V. Work with Data and Worf about different battle manoeuvres."

"You think it will come to that?" Riker asked slightly shocked, he still couldn't believe how fast their mission had change from one of aid to a possibly of war.

"It's something we need to be ready for." Picard replied

As soon as Philips found out Wesley was off duty he headed to the boy's quarters. He was hoping as his mother was still working on the vaccines in sickbay it would be enough time to speak to Wesley.

When Philips got there, he found Wesley playing with his small portable transporter system he built a few years ago. Philips remembered when Wesley had showed it him, he had been so proud. A lot had changed since then he mused.

"Uncle Charlie" Wesley said surprised when he saw Philips, as he lowered the transporter unit he said; "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in sickbay helping mum on the vaccines."

"I am, but I just was hoping we could finish our earlier conversation." Philips said as Wesley turned and set his transporter unit on the desk. Wesley stopped and turned;

"What conversation?" Wesley asked genuinely, he had forgotten about the conversation in Tenforward

"The one on the equation I showed you." Philips said handing the padd to Wesley; "Remember you said you thought you could finish it."

"Oh right." Wesley said as he read the padd and instantly remembered. He sat down in a chair and read through the equation again, then glanced up at Philips; "What did you say this was for?"

"I'm not sure. I can't remember, I'm not as young as I used to be Wesley."

Wesley smiled slightly and then sighed; "I don't think I can finish it to be honest Uncle Charlie."

"Why not? Earlier you said.."

"I know, but I thought about it on the bridge and I realised that without knowing the function of the equation I can't finish it. I'm sorry." Wesley said handing it back, but Philips refused to take it

"Can't you try?" Philips said trying to stay calm,

"I can't promise it will work." Wesley said confused at seeing Philips getting frustrated

"Please Wesley" Philips plead

"There's just too much I don't know about the equation. I can't. I'm sorry." Wesley said firmly this time

"Dammit Wesley just finish it!" Philips yelled slamming the padd down in front of Wesley.

Wesley jumped and stood up slowly; "Uncle Charlie what's the matter? Why is this equation so important to you?" He said frowning, he had never seen his uncle like this before.

Philip stared at Wesley before placing his hands over his face. Then he pulled them off and looked at Wesley again; "I'm sorry Wesley. It's just this mission, what with the situation on Penarus V and the vaccines." Philips paused thinking of what else he could say to throw Wesley off the truth; "Knowing that there's nothing I can do for the Penarons. It's just got me a little tense." Philips then stood up; "I really am sorry for yelling at you Wesley."

Wesley just nodded; "Why is this equation so important to you?" He asked again knowing Philips hadn't answered it

"Oh it's nothing. It's er not really;" If Wesley didn't know any better he would think his uncle was flustered; "I was just using it to give my brain something to focus on." Philips saw Wesley didn't believe him, so he thought he better leave

"I should probably be checking on your mom and the vaccines." Philips said approaching the door

"Uncle Charlie" Wesley said trying to stop him

"I'm sorry Wesley" Philips said again and fled. He didn't stop walking until he got into a turbolift

"Sickbay" As soon as it started to descend, Philips let out his anger; he started pacing in the small confined space trying to think of some other way to get the equation. Some other way to complete his side of the deal. When he couldn't he groaned and he launched his fist so that it collided with the turbolift wall. Then he sagged against it and closed his eyes. Suddenly he thought of his earlier conversation with Maxim, and knew he had to tell him.

"Halt. Computer Deck 7" Philips said

"You what?" Maxim yelled gripping the arms of his throne tighter, and Philips saw through the computer screen that there was pure rage in the man's eyes

"I apologise your highness, but Wesley refuses to cooperate and if I push him anymore he may figure out what's going on. He's already getting suspicious."

"Are you saying you couldn't get one boy to finish a simple equation?!" Maxim barked

"It's not that simple!" Philips yelled back. He hoped no one could hear him through the quarters' doors

Maxim scoffed; "Well then you are not the man I thought you are. If you can't even convince one boy to do what you want him to." Philips looked down, what Maxim said was true even though he hated every word of it. Maxim had continued talking but Philips wasn't paying attention, until;

"….bring the boy to me."

"What?" Philips yelled interrupting him;

Maxim looked slightly irritated, he must not be used to being interrupted; "I gave you time to finish the equation, but that time has now run out. If you can't get the boy to help us, then I will." Maxim said with a nod of his head; "You will bring the boy to me."

"I….I can't just kidnap Wesley and come to Denbar Prime. It's absurd, I won't let you hurt him. This wasn't our deal."

"The deal has changed professor. You are going to have to make a choice, the boy's life or the life of your daughter."

This was the moment that Philips had feared, the one where he had to choose. How could he choose between then? Wesley was like a son to him

"Professor" Maxim said louder getting his attention

"Even if I did…which I'm not saying I am. If I did try to bring Wesley, I couldn't. This is a Federation Starship. A heavily armed Federation Starship, how I am supposed to get access to a shuttle and kidnap Wesley without anyone noticing or stopping me?"

"I thought you designed this ship." Maxim said and then waved his hand; "No matter, the ships are already en route to rendezvous with this Enterprise and will beam you _both_ aboard."

"But-"

"You will send me the Starship' weapon and shield frequencies and make sure the Enterprise is vulnerable, as planned. I'm giving you one last chance professor, you will bring me the boy or there will be serious consequences." With that the communication ended, Philips remained staring at the screen in utter shock. He had just agreed to kidnap Wesley, and effectively leave the Enterprise open to attack. _What had he done?_

Wesley was worried about his uncle, he was definitely hiding something, but Wesley didn't know what to do about it. So he went to the one person who would; his mom.

When Wesley got into Sickbay he saw his mom talking to a group of medical personnel, then she spotted him;

"Wesley" She said as she glanced at him

"Do you have a minute?" Wesley asked, and Beverley saw he was bothered by something. She paused feeling torn, she knew she didn't have time to stop and talk, but her son needed her.

"To be honest Wesley I don't. Can it wait?" Beverley said with a sigh as she walking into her office and sat down at her computer, but Wesley followed

"I just wanted to ask if you noticed anything strange about Uncle Charlie?"

"What do you mean by strange?" Beverley asked distractedly, whilst she carried on working

"He just seems like he's hiding something." Wesley said sadly

"Hiding something?" Beverley muttered repeating Wesley's words but not processing them in her head

"Maybe you could speak to him?" Wesley asked hopefully

"Who?" Beverley asked turning around to face Wesley

"Uncle Charlie. Mom weren't you listening?"

She ran a hand through her hair, trying to focus on her son. She was exhausted, having barely slept because of these vaccines;

"I'm sorry Wesley go ahead." She said trying to give him her full attention

"Earlier when I was speaking to Charlie-"

"Dr Crusher." A nurse interrupted them and handed Beverley a padd

"It's alright carry on" Beverly said to Wesley and then started reading the report

"Uncle Charlie wanted me to look at this equation and I-"

"Wait this isn't right." Beverley interjected and called back the nurse;

"Anyway he wanted me to finish this equation." Wesley continued trying to talk over the nurse and his mom;

"Wesley" His mom paused looking at Wesley; "I'm sorry can we talk about this later."

"But-"

"I'm sorry Wesley but I have work to do." With that she turned back around to discuss the vaccines with the nurse and Wesley walked out feeling ignored  
**************************************

Philips had been sitting in the same chair in his quarters for what seemed like hours, his mind battling with the choice he had to make. The situation had escalated to a point he felt he couldn't go back from. How could he kidnap Wesley? Then again how could he not agree with Maxim's plans? What would happen to him if he didn't? What would happen to Wesley and the Enterprise? What about Sarah?

So many questions were running through his head, he just didn't know what to do. His index finger tapping repeatedly on the desk whilst he stared into space.

Whilst on the Bridge;

"Mr Data how long until we reach Penarus V" The Captain asked

"16 hours and 34 minutes" Data replied

Philips hand on the desk stilled as he let out a deep breath and looked up and out the window, at the stars outside. They reminded him of his daughter Sarah, who loved the stars, and always dreamt of living among them. So when she was old enough and she finally did, when he took her to Science base 7, she was so happy. And she was smart, like a genius when it came to Engineering. Likely taking after him. She had wanted to join Starfleet Academy just like Wesley does now. Philips had loved Stafleet in the past, for giving him purpose, for allowing him and his daughter to work together, but then it became the thing that had ripped his daughter away from him. Now it was time to pay back the favour. Philips knew how smart Wesley was, and although Starfleet may not know it yet, Wesley is a valuable asset to them. If only Philips could show Wesley the truth about Starfleet, get him to understand why he intends to go through with this. Perhaps Wesley could join him. He remembered how angry Wesley was at Captain Picard at the Federation for his father's death, if he could just remind Wesley of that he might be able to get him on his side. Maybe. But first he had to get Wesley off the Enterprise…and that wasn't going to be easy.

Philips did as Maxim requested, he sent the frequencies of the weapons and shields, and from his corrupted isolinear chip he installed earlier the ship would shut down at the right time. Now he only had to get Wesley, but to do that he knew Wesley wouldn't come easily.

"Charles" Beverley said trying to hide her surprise as he walked into sickbay; "I thought you were working on the warp core."

"I was" Philips said walking further into sickbay, making her follow; "I just came to check on how you were getting on with the vaccines."

Beverley then went over to her computer and got up her report on the vaccines;

"Fine. I had a little bit of trouble earlier with one batch of the vaccines, but I got it sorted."

"Good."

"Oh yeah Wesley came to see me earlier." Beverley said; "And he mentioned you."

"Really?" Philips asked looking at Beverley, but as she was looking at the computer screen she didn't see his expression; "What did he say?" Philips said glancing at the tray of hyposprays behind him.

"I'm not sure exactly, something about how you were acting;" She said unsurely; and Philips quickly filled up one hyporspray and slipped it into his cloak with no one noticing.

"I'm afraid I acted too busy to listen to him." Beverley said with a sigh as she faced him; where he had now returned to standing still, his hand gripped around the hypospray; "Maybe there's something else bothering him. Perhaps you could talk to him?" She finished

"Of course." He said forcing a smile.

Wesley had been debating what to do ever since his mom kicked him out of sickbay, he knew she didn't mean it. But it made him realise he couldn't just go to any other senior officers of the Captain without proof. He would just be laughed or yelled at, likely the latter. So how could he get proof?

"Computer. Locate Ambassador Philips." Wesley called out as he walked down an empty corridor, no direction in mind

"Ambassador Philips is currently located in sickbay." Wesley came to full stop, and his heart raced. His mind immediately switching to thoughts of his mother's safety. But then he calmed himself, knowing he was being irrational and even if Philips was hiding something he wouldn't hurt anyone, let alone his mom. Right? Before his mind started thinking up endless scenarios he headed towards the Turbolift, knowing if he wanted proof now was the time.


	8. Chapter 8 - What Have You Done?

Chapter 8

What Have You Done?

Once Wesley reached Philip's quarters he glanced around to make sure no one was nearby and snuck inside. Immediately his eyes fell onto the desk, where there was something plugged into the computer monitor. Wesley slowly approached it and hesitantly picked it up. He turned it over in his hands and inspected it. Quickly he deduced it was some kind of encryption device.

"Why would Uncle Charlie need this?" He muttered to himself. Then he set it back down and looked at the computer. With one final glance at the door, he turned the computer on.

"Computer display last activity from this terminal." Wesley said aloud, and the computer chimed in response before data filled the screen. Wesley read through it and frowned. It appeared Philips had searched the federation database for Science Base 7, specifically the incident that resulted in his daughter's death. That concerned Wesley. But then it got worse when he saw that there was a communication sent form that terminal.

"Computer display details on communication sent from this terminal."

"Access restricted. Authorisation code required."

Wesley groaned and slumped into the chair behind him, placing his chin in his palm, and then he looked up; "Computer override, authorisation Geordi-alpha-seven-seven-five." Immediately the computer replied; "Command code accepted."

Wesley knew it was bad to use Geordi' command code, but he had heard Geordi use it before in Engineering and well this was important.

So Wesley now had access, and he saw that the communication was sent to Denbar Prime.

As soon as Philips left Sickbay he headed straight for the Armoury, he knew that if Wesley was suspicious of him it wouldn't take him long to figure out what he was up to. And then Wesley would go to the Captain, and Philips couldn't allow that.

When he reached the Armoury he watched for people as he used his clearance code to get inside. Then once he retrieved a small phaser he left making sure there was a long trail for someone to follow if they became suspicious of a missing phaser.

"Computer location of Ensign Crusher" Philips called out once inside a Turbolift, as he set the phaser in his hand onto stun

"Ensign Crusher is currently on deck 7."

Philips stilled; _He wouldn_ _'_ _t be so stupid would he?_ "Computer what is located on deck 8?"

"Holodeck 3, Stellar Cartography, astrophysics and guest quarters." The computer replied

Philips' quarters were on deck 7. There was the possibility that Wesley was in Holodeck 3 or astrophysics but knowing Wesley, not likely."

"Computer what locate Denbar Prime." Wesley said aloud

"Denbar Prime is an M class planet located in the Androx system.." Wesley ignored the rest of what the computer said as he realised that was the same system Penarus V was in.

Then suddenly the computer displayed written communications that Philips had also sent to Denbar Prime. Wesley quickly deduced that they included the Enterprise weapon and shield frequencies, as well as that there were ships coming to intercept them

"Oh my god." Wesley uttered his eyes widening

"Wesley" Philip's voice caught Wesley off guard and he jumped up right out of the chair and came face to face with Philips.

Philips saw as soon as he entered his quarters that Wesley had figure it out, as he was sitting at the computer. He strolled forward, blocking Wesley's path to the doorway as he gripped the hyprospray and the phaser in each hand within each pocket, prepared to use either if it comes to it.

"What are you doing Wesley?" Philips asked calmly, studying him. He saw that Wesley was eyeing the door, and that he appeared scared. This was not how he wanted this to go

"What is it?" Wesley demanded as he pointed a finger accusingly at the computer screen

"Why are you snooping in my quarters?"

"You didn't answer my question" Wesley barked, glaring

"You didn't answer mine." Philips replied vaguely, but that merely made Wesley madder and he turned to leave

"Wait!" Philips yelled and blocked Wesley's path, holding up both his hands; "I can explain." Wesley knew he should immediately report to the Captain, but a part of him wanted to understand why Philips was doing this?

Wesley shook his head; "You can explain it to the Captain." He said sadly

"Ensign Crusher to security." Wesley said as he tapped his communicator. But the only response was a single chirrup. He tapped it again; "Ensign Crusher to the bridge;" But the same thing happened

Wesley felt panicked; "Charlie what have you done?" Wesley said slowly, getting scared, and stepped a few steps back.

"I…it wasn't meant to happen like this." Philip exclaimed and he started pacing. Not sure what to do. The situation was escalating. "All you had to do was finish the equation!" He yelled making Wesley jump

"What does the equation have to do with anything?" Wesley replied nervously as he started slowly edging towards the door.

"You don't understand." Philips said making the mistake of turning his back on Wesley for a second; as soon as he did Wesley bolted from the door.

Wesley ran straight for the Turbolift without stopping

"Wesley!" He heard Philips yell after him. But he missed the fact that Philips was pointing a phaser at his back. Philips hesitated, his hand shaking slightly, knowing he couldn't actually hurt Wesley. So he let him go.

As soon as Wesley made it into the turbolift and was heading to the bridge tried his communicator again; "Crusher to the bridge." Nothing; "Crusher to Captain Picard." Still nothing. Wesley quickly understood it must be affecting the whole ship, Philips must have done it when he was in Engineering earlier. Wesley was mentally kicking himself for not noticing sooner.

The doors swished open and Wesley ran onto the bridge;

"CAPTAIN!" He yelled causing everyone to look at him, and Riker and Picard to stand up; "I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU. CHARLIE-" He started but was interrupted by Worf;

"Captain! Unidentified vessels on an intercept course!" Worf yelled

"Weapons are online." Data added

Picard and Riker turned to look at the view screen; "On screen. Red alert. Battle stations. Open hailing frequencies."

"Captain-" Wesley tried again to tell them about Philips, but was interrupted again

"No response. Firing phasers!" Worf barked and suddenly the ship rocked and Wesley had to grip the metal bars at the side of the bridge to stop from falling. He felt his heart racing, as he quickly took over the conn console.

"Return fire." Picard yelled once the shaking had mostly stopped

"Captain I really need to-" Wesley started again as he turned around

"Not now Wesley" Riker interrupted sternly; and Wesley grumbled as he turned back around  
"Report" Picard said

"Phasers on one of the ships offline, the other ship is undamaged."

"Open a channel." Picard said standing up

"Unidentified vessel. This is Captain Picard of the federation starship U.S.S Enterprise." Picard had to pause as they were fired on again and he was almost knocked off his feet; "Cease your fire immediately of your actions with be classified as an act of war." He continued.

"No response" Worf replied; "Shields down to 65%. Phaser and Torpedos having minimal effect." Worf said gravely

"Why are they firing on us?" Riker asked as they was hit again, just as Philips stepped off the Turbolift. No one took any notice, even Wesley as he was too focused on the battle

"I'm not sensing anything from them." Troi said slightly scared, as she could usually sense something from everyone she was nearby. What could it mean that she couldn't sense anything from these people. Philips slowly walked around the bridge, behind Worf to come up beside Wesley.

Wesley knew he had to tell them what he knew, so he tried again; "Captain;" Wesley said turning around, still not noticing Philips; "I-" But Riker sent him a small glare; "Quiet Wesley." Wesley huffed as he turned back to the conn. console and entered commands to move the ship.

"What do you mean Counsellor?" Picard asked as they manoeuvred the Enterprise and fired on both ships again

"I-"

"No." Wesley said firmly as he turned around; "I won't stay quiet I-." Suddenly the lights on the bridge went out as did all power to the consoles. Then the back-up power came online, all the lights came on illuminating the whole bridge. When that happened everyone the bridge immediately saw Wesley standing up, facing them with Philip's right arm snakes around his throat with a hyposrpay pressed against it. And was pointing a phaser at everyone else.

Picard and Riker immediately stood up as Troi gasped.

"Nobody move!" Philips yelled waving the phaser at each person

But then Data and Worf each jumped up and drew their phasers, and Worf fired, just missing Philips. Causing him to return fire to Worf catching him in the arm and he dropped the phaser and grunted. Troi went to assist him when Philips turned the phaser on her, and Riker grabbed her arm; as Philips changed the settings on the phaser

"That was just a warning. This time it's set to kill. So I'll say again. Nobody move!" Philips growled as he glared at them all. Wesley merely stood frozen, his eyes wide and his heart racing as he felt the hypospray pressing more against his neck. The only thought running through his head being. _This is all my fault_ _…_


	9. Chapter 9 - You Left Me No Choice

Chapter 9

You Left Me No Choice….

The atmosphere on the bridge was unbelievably tense; everyone was afraid to move, not just for their own safety but for Wesley's.

Picard saw the fear in Wesley's eyes and as Captain it was his duty to protect his crew, but when it came to Wesley the feeling of protectiveness was stronger. So right now, in this situation he was scared, but he made sure not to show it.

Picard also had to remain focused on the two unidentified ships attacking the Enterprise, which he quickly realised that Philips must have something to do with. He was furious at himself for not following his instincts that Philips was hiding something.

"Captain" Data said as he peered at his console, whilst still pointing the phaser at Philips; "I'm reading reports of complete energy shutdown on all decks."

"Bridge to Engineering." Riker said as he tapped his communicator and then the small console beside his command chair, his eyes still focused on Philips and his phaser. Philips seemed to be watching them, not objecting to them trying to figure out what was going on. In reality he was merely stalling for time. There was no response to Riker's communication though and Riker exchanged glances with the rest of the bridge crew. Picard turned back to Philips, knowing Philips must have done something to the ship's computer, and took a small step forward raising his hands so not to alarm Philips.

"Let's just calm down and talk about this. What is it that you want?" Picard said referring to his diplomacy techniques

Philips merely scoffed; "Really Picard? Using Starfleet diplomacy 101 on me." And Philips shook his head in disapproval; "If you think I'm just going to blurt everything out to you, then you're sadly mistaken."

"The ships" Wesley said instead, but his voice came out strained from Philips' tight grip around his throat cutting off most of his air. Wesley was trying to pull Philips arm away but it just caused him to hold on tighter. Especially when he opened his mouth.

"Wesley." Philips warned, squeezing tighter. But Wesley refused to listen

"The ships attacking us. Philips knew. He sent hidden communications and scheduled the computer to shut down when the Enterprise was attacked." Wesley blurted out, in small gasps of air, knowing he couldn't speak for long

Picard's eye widened slightly as he stared at Wesley and then turned to Philips and narrowed his eyes. The man was glaring down at Wesley though;

"You sent these ships to attack us. Why?" Picard demanded drawing Philips' attention away from Wesley

Philips sighed; "It wasn't meant to play out like this. No one was meant to get hurt."

"What was meant to happen?" Riker asked

"Wesley just wouldn't listen." Philips carried on ignoring Riker's question; "If he had just done what he was supposed to." Philips moaned waving the phaser aggressively.

Picard quickly shifted his gaze to Wesley who was looking directly at him, pleading for help

"He left me no choice." Philips finished looking at Picard

"Charlie I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" Wesley breathed, he only knew part of why. He still didn't understand what was so important about the equation, or anything about Denbar Prime.

"You'll understand soon Wesley. You'll understand why I am doing this and just how important you are." Philips said, and Wesley caught him glance at his wrist that he held the phaser in. Wesley furrowed his brow as he saw a black strap attached to his wrist with some kind of device attached to it. It was flashing repeatedly in a kind of pattern.

"Just let the boy go and we can talk about this. What do you want?" Picard demanded

Philips merely smiled; "You still don't get it Picard..." Philip paused

Suddenly the flashing on the device on Philips wrist got faster until it stopped completely, and Wesley realised what it was. His eyes widened and he started struggling against Philips;

"No. Captain-" He was cut off though as Philips interrupted him

"I already have what I want." Philips finished smiling, as he held Wesley tighter as he struggled, and pressed the hypospray against Wesley's neck, injecting him with it. And Wesley suddenly went slack as his eyes closed and he was knocked unconscious.

Picard and Riker rushed forward just as Philips and Wesley were enveloped in a strange green light, similar to that of a transporter beam.

Worf, who had recovered his phaser in the commotion fired at Philips, but by the time anyone reached him, Wesley and Philips had both disappeared.

Picard quickly turned to his bridge crew; "Data can you get Wesley back?" He demanded as he strode back to the middle of the bridge. Data returned to his seat as Worf returned back to tactical

"Transporters are down, and the ships have raised their shields." Data said gravely

"Captain both ships are moving away!" Worf yelled

"Pursuit course. Fire phasers" Picard yelled still facing the view screen as he watched the two ships get farther and farther away. When nothing happened he faced his bridge crew

"I gave you a direct order." He said glaring at them all

"Weapons are offline. So are engines." Worf said slightly hesitantly

"Captain." Data said causing him to look at him; "The two vessels have jumped to warp. They're gone."

The entire bridge went silent as Picard turned to look at the view screen which now showed just empty space _…_ _._

 _Wesley was gone._

 _How were they going to get him back, when they had no idea where he was being taken, or why Philips had taken him?_


	10. Chapter 10 - A Promise

Chapter 10

A Promise

Picard remained standing facing the view screen for a few moments, so many thoughts and emotions running through him. He didn't know what to do.

But then he remembered that he was the Captain, and everyone was looking to him for orders. For answers. He had to give them hope, even if right then he had none.

So he cleared his throat and turned to face his bridge crew, who were all waiting expectantly for him to tell them what to do.

"Mr Data. Go down to Engineering and help Mr Le Forge get the computer and engines back online. I want a full report in an hour, with the rest of the senior bridge officers." Picard said confidently as he strode back to the middle of the bridge.

"Aye sir." Data said after glancing at Commander Riker and leaving the bridge

"Number One, Worf." Picard said looking up at tactical and then at his first officer; "Take a security team and search the Ambassador's quarters, as well as the Armoury. Find out just how he got access to a phaser and what the hell is going on here." He demanded, feeling his anger rising as he turned towards his ready room; "And stop by sickbay on the way and get the doctor to check your arm." Picard said without stopping

Worf merely nodded in response, but Riker hesitated, sharing a glance with Troi; "Captain-"

"Now Number One." Picard said firmly as he sent him a stare; indicating he wasn't taking no for an answer

"Yes sir." Riker replied and entered the turbolift with Worf. Troi stood up as Riker left and sent him a look that said don't say anything to Beverley about Wesley yet. To which he just nodded

Troi then followed the Captain into his ready room, just a few seconds after he entered. He was already seated at his computer

"Did you need something Counsellor?" He said slightly bitterly without looking up from the screen

"Captain I think we need to talk about what happened on the bridge. With Wesley." Troi said feeling her own emotions over Wesley starting to bubble up

"I don't have time for a therapy session right now. I have to send a communication to Starfleet telling them we need to postpone the mission to Penarus V."

Troi could feel all the emotions inside Picard, understood how he was feeling better than he did himself.

"Captain." She said calmly as she sat across from him, causing him to finally look at her; "You know we can't postpone the mission to Penarus V."

Picard stared her down, but she didn't break first. He did, and he fell back into his chair and sighed; "You're right."

"Captain you're feeling angry right now, and I understand that but-"

"Of course I'm angry counsellor." He blurted out standing up; "Someone just kidnapped one of my officers." He said before turning to look out the window behind him. Trying to hide the emotions from, but he knew it was pointless

"It's more than that and you know it." Troi said firmly; "We both know you care about Wesley, more than just a Captain does for his crew. And the fact you can't even say his name, or that of Ambassador Philips proves that." She paused and leant forward, resting her hands on his desk; "You're blaming yourself, when it wasn't your fault." She had noticed how the relationship between the Captain and Wesley had shifted, although they may not know it themselves. Wesley looked up to the Captain, and the Captain looked out for Wesley. Much like father and son.

Picard rested both his hands on either side of the window; "How is this not my fault?" He said quietly

"You didn't know. No one did."

"Wesley did." Picard said shaking his head, hating himself for not listening to Wesley when he came on the bridge. If he had….

Picard turned to face Troi who had gone quiet; "Wesley came onto the bridge and tried to tell us. Tell me. But I didn't listen."

"The Enterprise was being attacked. You were merely focused on trying to protect the ship and the crew."

Picard nodded; "Maybe. Or was I not listening to him? Would I have listened if he was any of the other senior officers?"

"You mean if he was older?" Troi said turning her head, studying him. And he nodded

"I don't know what to do." He confessed, knowing that the situation on Penarus V was worsening by the second and they had to finish transporting the vaccines, but they couldn't just abandon Wesley.

"We won't leave him." Troi said as if reading his mind; "He knows that. In the meantime, there's someone you need to speak to."

Picard met her gaze and knew; _Beverley_

"Perhaps it would be better if you…" He trailed of as she shook her head

"It might be better coming from you." Troi said giving him a small supportive smile and walking out. Leaving him alone to his thoughts. He had to contact Starfleet and tell them the situation but it would take a few hours for the communication to reach Starfleet, and Troi was right he needed to speak to Beverley. But how was he meant to tell her that he lost her son? His mind immediately was drawn back to the memory of going to her home to tell her, her husband was dead. Picard just prayed that he wasn't going to have to do the same again.

***************STAR TREK******************

Picard was talking to Riker and Worf at one of the science stations; who had now returned to the bridge, and were trying to trace the route of the ships that took Wesley, when Troi stepped off the Turbolift with Dr Crusher.

"Captain." Riker said straightening up and gestured his head. Picard turned and met the gaze of Counsellor Troi, and approached them

"Captain, I've brought the report from sickbay of the injuries we suffered in the attack;" Beverley said as she starting reading off her padd in her hand; "Worf is going to be fine. But Troi wasn't very clear on..." She said looking up

"Yes, doctor why don't we discuss this in my ready room?" Picard said raising his right arm and gesturing for her to go with him. Beverley instantly knew something was wrong, she couldn' figure it out, she just knew something was wrong, very wrong. Like a mother's instinct.

Her hesitation made Picard stop, and other on the bridge were now staring. She glanced around and immediately realised Wesley was not there. Her heart was racing so fast she felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

"Where's Wesley?" Beverley said calmly, looking at every person on the bridge, but no one met her eye.

"Berveley.." Troi said stepping closer; feeling Beverley's fear and could tell she already knew something had happened

"Where's my son Jean-Luc?" Beverley said firmly, interrupting Troi as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Picard knew any second she would break down, and if she was going to, she deserved to have some privacy. So he quickly took her into his ready room and sat her down. Then he told her everything.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Riker said coming to stand behind Troi, who was staring at the wall that stood between the bridge and the Captain's ready room. She could sense every emotion of Beverley's as the Captain recounted what happened on the bridge, and it broke her heart. She could fee what Beverley was feeling, but that didn't mean she understood what it was like.

"She just lost her son Will." Troi said feeling tears well up in her own eyes; "What she's feeling none of us can understand." She said shaking her head. Troi's thoughts suddenly went back to her earlier conversation with the Captain; _Well except maybe one person_ _…_ _._

**************************STAR TREK*********************

Picard sat down to the right of Beverley and hesitantly put his arm around her as she broke down. As he did she clasped his right hand, and squeezed it tight, for reassurance. And he let her, trying to do whatever he could to be there for her.

"I don't understand….how can..?...Why?" Beverley muttered barely being able to form a complete sentence.

"I know it's a shock to all of us, and I have all of the senior officers working on finding Wesley. But don't worry Beverley, Wesley is a strong and very smart boy, and I'm sure he can-"

"No. No. Don't you get it Jean-Luc." She said finally turning to face him, her eyes brimming with tears; "This is all my fault."

Picard was taken aback, and he remembered how just earlier he had been blaming himself for the situation.

"How is any of this your fault?" Picard asked

"I should have done more to protect Wesley. I'm his mother!" She exclaimed looking away in shame; "I should have picked up on Charles behaviour and interest in Wesley.."

"Beverley" Picard said softly, but it was enough to get her to look at him again; "You couldn't have known. Only Wesley did, and by the time he figured it out it was too late."

"No." She said forcefully; "I could have stopped this. Wesley came to me and tried to warn me about Philips; he tried to tell me that he was hiding something."

"He did? When?" Picard asked shocked, but Beverley ignored him and continued;

"Wesley came to me for advice and I turned him away. What kind of mother does that make me?"

Picard instantly felt horrible, seeing Beverley like this.

"Beverley" Picard said locking eye contact with her; "I want you to listen to me. This is no way your fault, you didn't know this was going to happen. You are a good mother and an excellent doctor, and just because you prioritise your work sometimes, it does not make you a bad mother. We think that Wesley only figured out what Philips was planning just before we were attacked. We were all just too late, if you want to blame someone, then we're all to blame for not figuring it out sooner. But that won't do any good, placing blame will not bring Wesley back. Right now we need to focus all our efforts in finding out what Philips was planning and where he took Wesley." When Picard finished, it was silent before Beverley sighed and nodded

"You're right. I'm sorry. He's just all I have Jean-Luc." Ignoring all his thoughts to remain professional, he pulled her into a hug. Knowing at the moment that was all he could do.

"Listen Beverley." He said pushing her back slightly so she would look at him again; "I know it may not mean anything right now, but I promise you that we will get Wesley back. No matter what." Picard meant every word, he knew he shouldn't have made such a promise, especially when they still had to complete their original mission, but they couldn't abandon Wesley.

"Thank you Jean-Luc." Beverley replied giving him a small smile. She still felt like it was her fault, but he was right that they had to focus on getting Wesley back. It really meant something to her that he had promised to get Wesley back, and she knew he really meant it, the Captain would not make a promise like that unless he meant it. It was then Beverley realised how close the two of them were sitting, and she felt like they were having a moment. Looking at him, she could see in his eyes that he was feeling the same.

Suddenly the doors of the ready room chimed and Commander Riker and Geordi walked in. Beverley and Picard quickly let go of each other's hands and Beverley felt herself blush slightly and looked away.

"Commander. Lieutenant." Picard said irritated; "What is the meaning of-"

"I'm sorry Captain but it's important" Riker said, instantly realising they had interrupted something

"What is it?" Picard demanded glancing between the two men

"It's Wesley isn't it." Beverley said as she looked at Geordi and Riker, as they exchanged glances

Riker nodded, and Geordi said; "We may have found something that could lead us to Wesley."

***************STAR TREK****************

A short while later, the senior officers were all sitting around the table in the observation lounge. Beverley sat on the left side of the table, next to Picard who sat at the head. Whilst, Troi sat next to her, followed by Worf, and opposite sat Riker, Data and Geordi.

"What did you find?" Picard immediately asked starting the meeting, as he leant forward resting his arms on the table. Reminding himself not to reach out for Beverley's hand.

"We searched Philip's quarters and the only thing we found was some kind of encryption device." Riker said, and glanced at Worf who placed it on the table and passed it to the Captain.

"Definitely not Starfleet issue." Picard muttered as he inspected it

"No, it's not. It's got a configuration I've never seen before. Much more advanced than anything Starfleet has, harder to detect." Geordi added

"That could explain why we did not detect the Ambassador's activity with the ship's computer."

"Activity? What kind of activity?" Beverley asked

"It seemed Philips was very interested in getting all Starfleet records on the explosion that happened on Science Base 7, six years ago."

"Oh my god." Beverley blurted out, causing everyone to turn and look at her

"Beverley?" Troi said, feeling her strong emotions

"Charles…." Beverley cleared her throat, feeling a bitter taste in mouth and saying his name; "His daughter was killed in that explosion."

"I don't remember hearing of that." Riker said furrowing his brow

"It is not in any Starfleet record of the explosion." Data said with certainty, having read them all

"If I remember correctly Starfleet classified most of the information about the event. Including what caused the explosion." Picard said leaning back in his chair and going over what he knew of the event

Troi could feel Beverley's apprehension growing, there was something else; "Beverley what is it?" Troi asked which caught everyone's attention

Beverley glanced at Picard; "Wesley was there."

"Wesley was where?" Riker asked

"He was there at Science base 7?" Picard asked his eyes widening slightly

"How is that possible?" Geordi asked

"It's a long story, which is not important right now. What is important is that Wesley was injured after the explosion and he lost all memory of what happened. I tried to get Philips to tell me but he always dodged the question. I thought it was because of his daughter, but…"

"But what?" Picard asked

"But it seems like what happened on Science base 7, is linked with Philips taking Wesley. We have no idea what happened there."

"Maybe Philips doesn't know either. If he's being searching the computer for everything on what happened, maybe he's not entirely clear either." Riker offered

"And he thinks Wesley may know" Picard finished, a good theory he mused

"Did you find out anything on the ships who attacked us and where they may have taken Wesley?" Picard asked turning to Riker

Riker turned to the right; "Geordi."

"It took some time but we were able to pick up fragments of communications that Philips sent from his quarters."

"Fragments?" Worf asked, furious that they were not able to detect Philips communications

"We think Philips tried to erase any record of the communications once Wesley became suspicious."

"What did the fragments tell us?" Picard asked

Geordi got up and walked over to the view screen behind Picard, making everyone swivel in their chairs. Geordi brought up a map of a star system;

"We think the communications were sent to an M class planet called Denbar Prime."

"That's in the same star system as Penarus V." Picard commented recognising the map

"That's correct." Geordi replied

"We were able to trace a faint warp signature of the ships just before they jumped to warp and were able to plot their course. They are heading for Denbar Prime." Data added

"How long until they reach the planet?" Picard asked turning to face Data, who inclined his head before answering;

"Approximately 17 hours at their current speed." Data replied

"How long until we get warp power back online?" Riker asked facing Geordi

Geordi thought about it in his head before replying; "We found the source of the shut-down, a corrupted isolinear chip that Philips had inserted into the computer that would cause the computer to shut down at the right time. Now it did cause quite some damage to the computer but we should have that remained in the next couple of hours."

"We are going to need those engines as soon as possible Lieutenant."

"Yes sir." Geordi replied returning to his seat

"Now just how did he get access to a phaser?"

"He did design the ship." Geordi offered; "He knew the ships systems well. It would have been quite easy for him to override the command codes."

"It is possible that when he was designing the Enterprise his command code was not removed from the computer." Data pondered

"That would have given him whole access to the ship." Riker summarised as he shared glances with the Captain

"Very well. Get the engines back online as soon as possible. In the meantime I need to contact Starfleet and tell them what happened. You are dismissed." Picard said ending the meeting, he had a lot to think about

As everyone was walking out Picard turned to; "Mr Data wait a moment." Data stopped and waited for everyone else to leave, but Beverley and Riker also remained

Picard glanced at Beverley before turning to Data;

"Data once the engines are back online, how long would it take to reach Penarus V and Denbar Prime."

"Sir?" Riker interrupted but Picard silenced him when he raised his hand

"Data" Picard prompted

"From the Enterprise's current position, approximately 19 hours to reach Denbar Prime, and 10 hours to reach Penarus V."

"Thank you." Picard said nodding his head and then Data left. As soon as he did Riker jumped in

"Captain you aren't seriously considering going to Penarus V first?" Riker asked forgetting about their current mission

Picard glanced at Beverley who was staring out the window, ignoring them both;

"I have to Number One. Before Wesley was taken, we had a mission to complete, and we still do. Now I want to go our crew member back as much as you do, but I have to consider both options. Especially when Starfleet is likely to order us to finish our original mission first anyway. It is another four days for another Starfleet vessel to get here. We may have to go to Penarus V until they send another vessel. But until we hear from Starfleet we have to be prepared for both scenarios."

"Yes sir." Riker said before leaving himself. Leaving Picard and Beverley alone again

"Beverley." Picard said as he cleared his throat

"I get it." She interrupted; "You made that promise to me to make me feel better. But now you've had time to think about the situation you know it's not possible to keep your promise. You don't have to explain, I am a Starfleet officer too. I understand." She said but there were tears in her eyes

"I meant what I said Beverley" Picard said leaning forward and taking her hand in his; "We will figure out a way to get him back. It may take a while, but we will get him back." He promise and he meant it. Although, he didn't quite know how to keep his promise. If Starfleet did order them to Penarus V first, would Wesley still be alive when they reached him?


	11. Chapter 11 - Aftershocks

Chapter 11

Aftershock

Wesley woke up disorientated, but kept his eyes closed due to an overwhelming feeling of dizziness and sickness. He also remained still as every muscle in his body felt stiff and tired, so he just focused on trying to figure out what was going on. However, his mind was fuzzy, and he couldn't quite remember the events leading up to where he was now. He definitely remembered being on the bridge of the Enterprise, trying to speak to the Captain about…..about…..he couldn't remember. But then the Enterprise was attacked. After that though everything was a blank. Was he injured? Was he even on board the Enterprise anymore? He immediately thought not, it felt like he was lying down on a bed, but he knew it not a biobed in sickbay, it felt different. Firmer. And the sounds, it was silent, apart from a slight humming. That wasn't the usual sound in sickbay, he could usually hear voices from nurses and his mother. He started to panic and snapped his eyes open, but immediately closed them again as they were met with a flash of bright white light. Wincing as he slowly sat up, he swung his legs off the bed and planted them on the floor. His mind spun from the sudden changed in position and he placed both his hands on the bed to keep himself upright, as he tried to open his eyes again. This time slower. The room he was in was still bright, but he could see it now. And he was right, it wasn't sickbay, in fact it wasn't a room on the Enterprise. Wesley realised he was right and he really wasn't on board the Enterprise.

As he glanced around the room, he realised how small it was; with just the single bed he was sitting on, pushed against the far right wall from the door, and a small circular window in the wall opposite the door. The door which wasn't actually a door just a missing wall. So it just a room with 3 walls, just like a prison cell. Wesley's eyes widened at the realisation and ignoring his dizziness and stiffness in his muscles he jumped up and tried to leave the room and figure out where he was, but his legs wouldn't move properly and he stumbled. Luckily he was still holding onto the bed and sat himself back down.

"You should rest. Save your energy." The voice made Wesley jump and he swung his head left towards the doorway, where his gaze landed on his uncle Charlie.

"Uncle Charlie?" Wesley said confused, and surprised as he tried to get up again. This time slowly. "What.." Wesley continued as he walked towards Philips, but when he reached the doorway he felt a sudden shock through his whole body and he stumbled backwards.

"Wesley are you ok?" Philips asked concerned and stepped forward, but still remained far away from the doorway.

Once Wesley shook off the shook he gingerly stepped forward; "What the-" He started as he reached out his right hand, and watched it suddenly collide with something and he felt the same shock as before, but somewhat less severe. But he still jumped back as the shock went up and down his arm.

"Wesley just calm down." Philips said seeing Wesley's panic

Wesley glanced from his hand to the doorway as he saw green energy fizzling in the doorway, and it looked like;

"A forcefield!" Wesley said angrily, glaring at Philips; "What the hell is this?" Wesley demanded gesturing at the forcefield, completely confused as to what was going on. Angry at not being able to remember he started pacing,

"Wes look…" Philips started trying to think of some way to get Wesley to calm down, when suddenly everything came flooding back to Wesley, and he spun around and glared at Philips.

"You kidnapped me!" Wesley yelled outraged

"Now Wesley I know you're angry;" Philips began holding his hands out as if confronting a wild animal

"Angry?" Wesley scoffed and started pacing; "You lied to me...to everyone…you had ships attack the Enterprise and left it vulnerable..you took me against my will..you.." Wesley stopped mid stride and faced Philips, as he held his hand to his neck

"Did you sedate me?" Wesley demanded utterly shocked at remembering his uncle hold a phaser at the Captain and bridge crew, whilst holding a hypospray to his neck.

"I had no choice." Philips pleaded; "You just kept asking questions, and you were going to tell the Captain.." Philips paused and threw his hands up in the air; "It wasn't meant to happen like this. If you had just finished the equations!" Philips exclaimed; "No one was meant to get hurt" He said shaking his head

"Charlie what happened to the Enterprise?" Wesley demanded nervously, afraid of the answer

"The Enterprise is fine." Philips said with a huffed sigh; "I give you my word Wesley the Enterprise only sustained minor damage."

Wesley narrowed his eyes as he searched Philip's face and then he sighed; "You expect me to believe that? Everything you've said up to now has been a lie! How do you expect me to believe anything you say? I want to speak to Captain Picard."

"You can't do that Wesley."

"Why not?"

Philips didn't reply and Wesley was starting to get really scared; "Where's the Enterprise?"

"It's safe." Philips said vaguely

"And where are you taking me?" Wesley asked gulping; "Denbar Prime?" He asked further

"Everything will become clear soon Wesley. I promise. I know you are angry at me right now, and I don't expect you to understand why I'm doing this. But you will." Philips said before walking a few steps backwards to leave

"Wait." Wesley objected stepping forward just inches before the forcefield before remembering and stopping himself. "Uncle Charlie!" He yelled but it was no use as he had left. And Wesley heard a loud thunk sound of mental doors closing.

Wesley immediately spun around and glanced around his cell. His gaze landing on the window opposite him. He approached it slowly and looked out. All he saw was stars, no planets to indicate where he was and worst of all, no Enterprise. A part of him wanted to believe Philips that the Enterprise was ok, but how could he after everything that had happened?

Feeling like an animal trapped in a cage, Wesley turned around and glanced wildly around his cell looking for an escape, but then he realised even if he did escape this room, and got off this ship. Where would he go? He didn't know where the Enterprise was? If it was even still out there. Would he see the Enterprise again? The Captain? Geordi? Data? Would he ever see his mom again? He didn't know where he was being taken, or what Philips really wanted with him. And actually that scared him the most…


	12. Chapter 12 - Direct Orders

Chapter 12

Direct Orders

"I'm giving you direct orders to continue the mission, and to take the Enterprise to Penarus V." Admiral Tekov said giving Picard a stern expression through the small computer screen.

Picard was taken aback, he had been overly nervous about communicating with Starfleet, expecting just this response. But it didn't mean he was prepared for the order

"I do understand the importance of this mission, but if I may stress the urgency of sending another vessel to rendezvous with the Enterprise, so I can rescue my crew member." Picard replied trying to maintain an emotionless expression but found it difficult.

"Jean-Luc;" Tekov started after a moment of hesitation as he looked off screen before clasping his hands together on the desk; "I don't think I've made myself clear. You are to take the Enterprise to Penarus V, deliver the vaccines and resolve the crisis. And you are to remain there until Starfleet gives you further orders."

"I don't understand." Picard said shaking his head; "The Enterprise will not be going after Ensign Crusher? Then who is?" Picard said anger seeping into his tone, Wesley was part of his crew and his responsibility.

"No one." Tekov replied without a hint of remorse

"What?" Picard said too shocked for any other words

"I understand Ensign Crusher is a member of your crew and that you wish to go after him yourself. But I cannot allow it. We just don't know enough about the situation, from your report we do not know what Philips has planned, or even Ensign Crusher's involvement. Starfleet has barely any information on Denbar Prime, and I'm sure I do not need to remind you of the Prime Directive in this situation."

"No you don't" Picard replied bitterly

"I'm sorry Jean-Luc but this is a direct order, under no circumstance are you to take the Enterprise to Denbar Prime." And with that the Admiral ended the communication so it was replaced with the Starfleet insignia. Picard slumped back in his chair and just stared into space, uncertain of how to react to Starfleet's orders. On the one hand he was a federation Captain and had a duty to obey orders and finish the mission; that he had already accepted when he saw this as a possibility. But what he couldn't accept was that there was no ship being set to rendezvous with them or go to Denbar Prime. So what does that mean? They would effectively be abandoning Wesley, Picard just couldn't accept that, he wouldn't. If it was him or any other of the bridge crew, he was sure that Starfleet would have considered it more. But seeing as Wesley was only Bridge Ensign on the Enterprise and a child, they likely saw him as disposable. Well Picard didn't see Wesley as disposable, and he was sure neither did his mother!

 _Beverley._

Picard's thoughts suddenly drifted to Beverley, how was he supposed to tell her that Starfleet wouldn't be going after Wesley? How could he expect her to finish the vaccines so they could complete their mission, when her son was in danger? _What was he going to do_ _…_ _..?_

Commander Riker strolled into the turbolift and headed to the bridge, he had been working with Geordi and Data when the Captain had summoned him. From the Captain's tone, he could tell that his communication with Starfleet did not go well.

When Riker arrived at the Captain's ready room his suspicions were confirmed when he saw the Captain sitting in his chair staring out the window, at the stars. He hesitated as he stepped inside, and cleared his throat catching the Captain's attention.

"Will" Picard said slightly surprised, having not noticed him enter; "Please come in. Take a seat."

Riker nodded and sat down in on the chairs opposite Picard. He was a little concerned, having the Captain use his first name must be a bad sign.

"I'm guessing that it didn't go well with Starfleet?" Riker said resting his hands on his knees

Picard sighed; "You could say that. We have been ordered to continue with the mission to Penarus V." He finished looking at Riker, studying his reaction.

Riker wasn't very surprised, it was an eventuality he had been preparing for since the Captain mentioned it as a possibility a few hours ago. He eventually nodded; "So which federation ship will rendezvous with us at Penarus V?"

Picard had expected this type of response; "They're not sending another ship."

Riker tilted his head and frowned; "So…we're going to go after Wesley when we've finished at Penarus V? But we don't even know how long…" Riker trailed off once he caught Picard's expression.

"We aren't going after Wesley are we?" Riker asked afraid of the answer

"Starfleet has given us direct orders not to. Claiming there isn't enough information, and of course there's the Prime Directive." Riker noted the bitterness in the Captain's tone

"So what does that mean for Wesley?" Riker asked not really directed at the Captain, but more as a pause for thought

"Number One how much do you know about the situation on Penarus V?"

"Well I've read the reports we got from Starfleet and from the council, but other than that we don't know what the current situation is on the surface."

"So how would you handle the negotiations on the planet?"

Riker was taken aback by the question, and the sudden change of topic, that he had a snaking suspicion that the Captain was planning something

"Captain, what's going on?" Riker asked directly

Picard and Riker locked gazes, each trying to stare the other down

"I made a promise." Picard blurted out breaking eye contact with Riker

"I'm sorry." Riker said frowning in confusion

"I've been a Starfleet officer for almost my whole life, a captain for 30 years and I have never made a promise to another officer. Nor have I ever broken a promise. Yet now I fear I've made a promise that I won't be able to keep."

"Wesley?" Riker asked but he didn't need to, already knowing the answer

"Tell me Will what would you do if you were in my position?" Picard genuinely asked looking back at Riker

"I'm not in your position Captain, so I can't make this decision. You do know my how I feel about sticking to Starfleet regulations. But if serving under your command has taught me anything it's that you have to bend the rules once in a while;" The corners of Riker's mouth upturned slightly; "So Captain….. what's the plan?"


	13. Chapter 13 - The Captain's Mission

Chapter 13

The Captain's Mission

Geordi was trying not to think about Wesley, he had to focus on fixing the warp engines. He was a professional so he pushed aside his personal feelings over the fact his friend was missing, but he was also human. Which meant he couldn't help the odd emotion seeping in whilst he worked. In times like these he envied his best friend, Data.

"Geordi" Geordi jumped as he lay on his back under one of the engineering consoles and whacked his head on the bottom of the console above his head. He groaned as he slid out and rubbed his head with his free hand. Whilst he still held the piece of Engineering equipment in his head. He looked up at the towering android peering down at him and glared at him as he stood up.

Still rubbing his head he said; "Dammit Data what did you do that for?"

Data inclined his head; "I am uncertain as to what you are referring."

"You. You interrupted me while I was working and made me jump and hit my head. You're lucky I had finished with the engines." Geordi said slightly yelling

"I said your name repeated times Geordi. I apologise for you being injured, however I do not see how I caused your injury." Data said unhurt but Geordi's accusation.

Geordi sighed as he stared at Data's face; innocent like a child's. He shook his head; "You're right Data. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, it wasn't your fault. I just wasn't paying attention. I was.."

"Worried about Wesley" Data finished. Geordi stared at him slightly surprised and nodded

"Yeah how did you-?" Geordi trailed off

"I have noticed the behavioural changes among most of the crew after Wesley was taken by the Ambassador, especially in the Captain, Commander Riker and Dr Crusher."

"We're all worried about Welsey, Data." Geordi said sadly and moved to the Engineering console, as he remembered the engines

"Geordi!" As Geordi looked up at the mention of his name, he saw Commander Riker strolling over; "The Captain wants a report on the engines. How close are you?" He asked as he reached Geordi and Data

"Well.." Geordi paused as he hit a few buttons and suddenly the warp core's blue light started moving again indicating the engines were working

Riker smiled and slapped Geordi on the back; "Good work." Then he turned to leave when Data stopped him

"Commander, now the engines are running, will we be going after Ensign Crusher?" Data asked catching Geordi's attention

Riker was slightly shocked at the question, coming from Data; he sighed as he glanced at Geordi; who now stood closer to them

"Well.." Riker started but was interrupted by Data as he continued;

"Do you believe we will be able to retrieve Wesley? Does the Captain know why the Amabassador took Wesley?" Data rambled of questions

"Woah slow down" Riker said holding up his hands at Data, before letting them swing back to his sides; "Honestly. I'm not sure what to tell you, I don't know much more than you." Riker said sadly; "But the Captain has a plan, and it is crazy enough that it may just work." He finished slightly grinning again. Then turned to Data

"You know Data you sound like a mother hen." Riker said slightly grinning

Data inclined his head; "But I am not a hen. I am an android."

Riker and Geordi exchanged amused glances; "There's a meeting of the senior officers in ten minutes." Riker said before walking out

"Geordi I do no understand. The Commander knows I am an android. So why would you call me a 'mother hen?"

"It was a joke Data" Geordi said smiling and shaking his head

"I will never understand the basis behind human jokes." Data muttered

**************STAR TREK*******************

This was the second meeting in the last few hours, and it had Troi concerned. With Wesley's disappearance there has been a dramatic changed in the atmosphere on the ship. Especially among the bridge crew. But the Captain's emotions were a jumble the last few hours which was so out of character it had her deeply concerned of his fitness to lead. Especially in this tight situation.

However, when the Captain walked into the observation room, gone was the jumble of emotions and all Troi sensed now was strong determination

"Thank you for assembling on short notice." The Captain said as he sat down and immediately turned to Geordi; "Mr Le Forge?" He asked

"We have repaired the damage done by the Ambassador and the ships who attacked us, and now the warp core is back online. We have complete access to the warp engines."

"Good" The Captain nodded;

"And the vaccines?" Where the Captain should have looked at Beverley for this, he looked at Commander Riker. He could not look at Beverley at the moment, all he saw was her son's face.

Riker glanced at Beverley before answering; "We should have enough for preliminary vaccinations of a 1/3 of the population."

"Good" The Captain said again and then there was silence

"The Enterprise has been ordered to proceed to Penarus V and to not go to Denbar Prime." Picard blurted out, " "Mr Data set a course for Penarus V at Warp 9" He was met with yelling from everyone. He sighed before holding up his hands and they immediately stopped

"Jean-Luc." Beverley said near tears but he couldn't deal with that now

"Any issue you may have you may direct to Commander Riker, who will be in charge of the Enterprise whilst I am gone."

"Gone?" Geordi asked

"I will be taking a shuttle, alone, and will proceed to Denbar Prime. Whilst the Enterprise and the rest of the crew will finish the mission."

"But Captain-" Worf objected but the Captain stood up;

"I will going alone." He said firmly; "Dismissed." And then he walked out. Everyone was left to turning to Riker for answers.

Troi however watched as the Captain left, and shortly after followed.

***********STAR TREK***************

The Captain immediately set to packing a few clothes and other items he would need for the trip. Then as expected there was chime at the door, he expected it to be one of the senior officers

"Enter" He called not looking up from packing

"Captain." He did look up, however at the sound of Troi's voice, full of concern

"I have to do this." Picard said before she could say anything

"I know." She replied nodding; "I see that now. You are determined to go to Denbar Prime, and I know I can't talk you out of it."

"But you just came to warn me of the repercussions of disobeying Starfleet orders." Picard said nodding; "I know the consequences and to be honest, right now they don't matter. I will face a court martial once I retrieve my crew member."

"You don't know what to expect. You're going to put your life in danger Captain."

"I appreciate the warning counsellor, but despite hearing the same thing from Commander Riker, I have made my decision."

Suddenly, the Captain's quarter door swished open and Beverley stormed in; "ARE YOU INSANE!" She yelled as he glared at Picard

"Would you excuse us counsellor" Picard said to Troi, who nodded and left.

"Beverley-"

"Tell me you aren't serious about this." She said eyeing his packed case, before looking back up at him, and seeing his serious expression; "You are." Then there was a sudden silence; "Then I'm going with you." She said stepping forward

"Beverley. You can't." Picard paused; "I know you're worried about Wesley, but it's too dangerous. You're too emotionally involved, and if anything happened to you…" Picard trailed off before he could finish his sentence; "You're needed on the Enterprise, and to administer the vaccines." He said turning away from her to continue packing

"But you just said it's too dangerous. Can't you at least take Worf or Data.."

"No" Picard said cutting her off; "I won't ask them to put their lives in danger."

"Why are you doing this? Why do you have to be the one to-" Beverley rambled. She was torn between relief that he was going after Wesley, but upset that Picard was going to put himself in danger. It would mean two people she really cared about were in a dangerous situation.

"I made you a promise." Picard said loudly turning to look at her; "Wesley is a member of my crew and he's my responsibility. And I made you a promise that I would get him back."


	14. Chapter 14 - The Road to War

_**HEY READERS! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I apologise for the late posting of this chapter, got a bit of writers block and struggled to find time to write it. But bear with for the rest, and keep reading and reviewing. ENJOY!**_

Chapter 14

The Road to War

Picard and Beverley finished their conversation without saying anything more, although they both clearly wished they could say more. Once he had finished packing, he was in the middle of loading up to the shuttle when his communicator went off;

"Riker to Picard"

Picard sighed as he stood back up from his previous position of leaning over the console, and tapped his communicator;

"Picard here"

"I hope you're not ready to leave yet Captain, we are receiving a distress signal from Penarus V. It seems Regent Andrews is still alive and in need of assistance."

"On my way" Picard replied and left the shuttle heading for the bridge. As much as he knew his first officer could hand the situation alone, he had a duty to help when they receive a distress signal.

"Let's hear it" Picard said as soon as he stepped onto the bridge. Riker who was standing in the centre of the bridge, stepped aside slightly as the Captain joined him.

"We received the message just 10 minutes ago." Riker said as the image filled the screen. It was crackled, but recognisable as Regent Andrews. He appeared injured, but at least he was still alive.

"Enterprise. Captain Picard, the Resistors are growing in numbers and the virus is reaching catastrophic numbers. Please there are few of us able to continue fighting, we need assistance. NOW." The message then ended and view screen resume picture of the stars.

"How long until we reach Penarus V?"

"We will be in hailing and transporter range in left than an hour." Data replied

Picard nodded; "Number One, Worf, Mr Data prepare to beam down to the planet, and have Le Forge and Dr Crusher meet you in transporter room 2 when you get into contact with Regent Andrews. I will join you shortly." Picard finished and turned to leave

"Sir?" Riker questioned

"You have the bridge Number One."

************STAR TREK**************

An hour later Riker, Worf, Data, Geordi and Dr Crusher were all in Transporter room 2, with phasers and tricorders waiting to beam down. They had discovered a small group of surviving Penarons with Regent Andrews sheltering in a small cave.

Suddenly, Captain Picard walked in appearing determined and immediately stepped onto the transporter and said "Energise" as he drew his weapon. The rest of the away team exchanged glances before following suit as the blue energy surrounded them. A moment later they all appeared in a small dark cave.

"Captain Picard?" The away team all swung around and pointed their phasers at the approaching figure from deeper in the cave.

"Regent Andrews" Riker said lowering his weapon, followed by Picard, as the figure stepped into the light. The others however stayed alert.

Dr Crusher immediately rushed to his aide, seeing him injured; "You need to sit down and let me examine you." She said as she opened her tricorder, but he waved her off.

"You have to treat the others first." He said shaking his head as he motioned for them to follow him

"You mentioned them in your message, but you weren't clear on.." Riker trailed off as they walked into a large opening in the centre of the cave, where the ceiling was about 3 storeys high, and the walls were circular creating a circular type space, containing ledges jutting out in parts of the wall. Filling up the cave space were people, or Penarons of all types – men, women and children.

"How many-?" Beverley asked stunned peering sideways at Andrews who stood next to her, on the large ledge about 2 metres above the rest of the people.

"When the Resistors stormed the Great Hall I was hurt badly, and about to be killed. When a group of armed civilians rescued me" Andrews said and smiled at a few men who looked up at him, before returning to their families. "After that we fled, here, to the caves. There are over 5,000 of us in these caves alone." Andrews said as he begun to descend the stone steps to the crowd of people, to which the away team followed, and then Beverley had Data and Geordi help her with treating patients, whilst Picard, Riker and Worf stayed with Andrews.

"Most Penarons don't know about these caves," Andrews continued; "they were sealed off after the technological age, 500 years ago. But rumour has it they belonged to one of the factions in the civil war over 2,000 years ago, they contain tunnels running underground throughout the city and most of the planet. Luckily, the Resistors don't know about the tunnels, so we were able to take refuge here until you arrived." When Andrews finished he caught Picard's gaze

"What's the situation on the surface?" Picard said trying not to look at the children clearing suffering around him, both from the virus and from injuries. The away team were lucky that the virus didn't affect humans.

"I've sent scouts to the surface who report the Resistors have taken over the Great Hall and the armouries. There's about 200 of them in the Great Hall, I don't know about the rest of the city though."

"What about weapons?" Riker asked

"The weapons we have are all we could salvage before going into hiding, not much but it might be enough to take back the Great Hall. With help." Andrews said glancing both at Riker and Picard

"Doctor" Picard said calling Beverley back over

"From just initial scans it's likely that they all have a strain of the virus." Picard saw Andrews expression darken and saw what he himself had been feeling himself, ever since Wesley was taken.

"How serious is it?" Riker asked

"My estimate is we only have a few hours before we start seeing more casualties of this virus. Request permission to beam the vaccines down to the planet, along with a medical team." Beverley said to Picard, and as much as she was trying to remain focused on the problem at hand, he could see her struggling to keep her emotions in check.

"First I want to make sure the area is secure. Mr Worf;" Worf stood to attention;

"Sir"

"Get your security team to search the tunnels for any of these Resistors, and secure the cave." Picard then turned back to Beverley; "Once they've given the ok, beam the vaccines down." Worf and Beverley nodded and walked away. Picard watched her go, wishing and wanting to do more, he wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but it was neither the time or place, and certainly not his place to.

"Captain?" Riker snapped Picard out of his thoughts and back to the situation; "What do we do about the Resistors?"

"We need to find a way to negotiate with them. Do you know who's in charge? Can you get a message to their leader?" Picard asked Andrews

"You can't negotiate with them, they're animals!" Another man snapped,

"He's right Captain. These people only know violence, and force. The only option is to fight."

"After 100 years of war, you would think your people had seen enough bloodshed. There is always an alternative to war." Picard countered quite forcefully, to which he was met with silence by everyone.

"Tusan. Their leader is a man called Tusan. Do you truly believe you can get him to listen to you?" Andrews said sceptically, but at the moment Picard felt like he could, growing frustrated at the fact he was being kept from looking for Wesley. Reckless, he was sure would be the word Counsellor Troi would be saying right now, and perhaps she would be right. But he truly believed he could get the Resistors to negotiate, this whole crisis evolved from the virus. Now they have the vaccines, it should be quite easy to get them to surrender, he was sure they were simply scared and panicked. A feeling he understood all too well.

************STAR TREK**************

"Captain are you sure about this?" Riker asked for about the 10th time since Picard had decided to pay a visit to Tusan in the Grand Hall; "We don't know who this Tusan is, and he's armed. He could kill you on sight."

"He could, but he won't." Picard said confidently, to Riker perhaps overconfident

"Captain, I know the situation with Wesley has been difficult for all of us, but your behaviour lately..and going to Denbar Prime alone..." Riker seemed to trail off which made Picard look at him. Riker seemed to take a deep breathe; "Troi warned me that you may act reckless and if you did I should-"

Picard held up his hand and Riker stopped; "Number One. Will. I appreciate yours and the councillors concerns, but I am not acting reckless. I know Tusan will not shoot me, because of his actions." At the confusion on Riker's face, Picard continued; "They haven't actually killed anyone. Andrews told me the other council members were killed by the virus which would have clearly set off a panic. Tusan and his men, whilst they hurt civilians, which is unacceptable, they have not killed anyone. That shows me they aren't murderers, but just scared. They will negotiate. I'll be fine Will."

Riker relaxed after hearing the Captain's determination and reasoning. He had to admit, he himself was feeling rattled slightly.

"Captain, we're ready for you." Andrews said walking over to the two officers. Picard patted Riker's shoulder before following Andrews. They had walked deeper into the cave, through a number of tunnels before stopping at one large, dark tunnel. Andrews pointed at the tunnel; "This will take us just outside the Great Hall." Picard nodded after peering down the tunnel. He wasn't afraid of the dark per se, but he did try and avoid going down dark tunnels.

"The Captain and I will proceed alone, wait here until you here from us." Picard was listening to Andrew's conversation to one of his men, and he heard his hesitation; "If you don't hear from us within the next hour you know what to do." The man nodded

"Here" Picard looked up and saw Andrews passing him a torch, lit with a fire. He held it and felt its weight before bending down to enter the tunnel.

It was a few minutes of silence as both men navigated the tunnel, before Andrews eventually spoke. It almost made Picard jump as he had nearly forgot he was behind him.

"So Captain, what's it like to command a big starship?"

"Oh erm, it's life changing."

"Life changing?" Picard heard Andrews murmur, then chuckle; "You know from the great Captain Picard, I assumed I would get more than just 'life changinig'. I guess Starfleet isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Picard sighed; "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?" Andrews asked and Picard didn't answer. He didn't know what to say

"Guess not" Picard heard

Picard stopped in place for a moment; "One of my crew members was kidnapped." He said, listening for Andrews footsteps, but couldn't hear them as he too had stopped

"I'm sorry." There was a pause; "By who?"

"Someone who was not who I thought he was." Picard said bitterly

"This crew member, what's their name?"

"Wesley. His name's Wesley. And he's just a kid, 18." Picard scoffed. He knew that 18 was borderline adult, but it was hard to see Wesley as an adult.

"We're here" Andrews announced and Picard looked up to see a blinding light in front of him, he had been so lost in thought he hadn't noticed.

Andrews stepped in front of him as they exited the cave into a courtyard. There were walls about 12 feet high all around them, and a huge palace like building in front of them.

"Come on, this way." Andrews said leading him around the building and into a side entrance.

"Ok Captain so what's the plan?" Andrews said as soon as they were inside. Picard listened for some voices and headed towards them. At the end of the corridor stood two men with large guns, wearing protective gear.

"I surrender" Picard announced as he came around the corner with his hands up.

"What-?" Andrews said shocked as he watched the two guards raise their guns at him

"Identify yourself!" One barked at Picard

"Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the federation Starship Enterprise. I've come to see Tusan, about negotiating."

Both guards exchanged glances, and Andrews muttered; "To hell with it" And stepped forward

"You know who I am?" He said to the guards

"Regent Andrews" They replied; "Tusan has been looking for you."

"Well here I am" Andrews replied, and the two guards led Picard and Andrews into the Great Hall.

Inside stood more men with guns, Picard immediately figure out the ringleader, as the one with no gun. He was bending over someone in one of the chairs

"Tusan!" One of Picard's captors yelled and Picard was right, as the man lifted his head and caught Picard's glance

"Regent Andrews, finally!" Tusan said smiling at Andrews. Picard however was looking at the small boy crumpled up in the chair, he was clearly ill.

"And who are you?" Tusan said as he approached Picard with a scrutinizing gaze

"Captain Picard of the federation Starship Enterprise. I've come here to negotiate."

"Negotiate?" Tusan said and laughed, as did his men; "Why would I want to do that? I have everything I want." Tusan exclaimed raising his arms at the Great Hall

"This isn't going to end well unless you negotiate. It's only going to result in a war."

"So be it." Tusan said firmly

"I don't believe you really want that." Picard objected

"Oh really?" Tusan said amused

"You don't really want a war, you didn't actually want to hurt anyone. You were just scared, with the virus spreading and the council members dying, you panicked. All of you." Picard said gesturing around the room; "It's understandable for you to panic, but you haven't actually killed anyone, which tells me that this isn't really what you want." Picard said gingerly stepping forward and searching Tusan's expression

Tusan surged forward and held his gun at Picard's temple; "And how would you know what I want?!" He barked; "How could you possibly understand what it's like to watch your child dying and there's nothing you can do about it? Do you have children?" Picard may not have children, but his mind immediately went to Wesley, and how he was possibly the closest Picard had to a son; "Then how could you possibly understand?"

Andrews felt his pulse quicken and tried to help Picard, when he himself had a gun pushed against his chest.

"Actually I do. I understand what it's like to watch someone I care about be in serious danger and be helpless to stop it." Picard admitted and for a moment Tusan hesitated

"Tusan, we can negotiate, we can give you what you want." Andrews rambled seeing an opportunity

"What could you possibly have that I would want?" Tusan said glaring at Andrews

"Your son." Picard uttered and Tusan's glare turned back to him; "We can cure your son."

Picard gesture at the boy in the chair; "He is your son? And he has the virus?" When Tusan didn't reply, Picard took it as confirmation

"My people have developed a cure for the virus, which we can give your son."

Tusan fell back a few steps letting Picard go but not breaking eye contact, as he searched the Captain's eyes for a tell for a lie; "I don't believe you." Tusan said hesitantly

"I can have my people beam me one of the vials of vaccines."

"And in return?" Tusan asked suspiciously; "What do you want?"

"You agree to negotiate." Picard said simply

"Right. And if I don't, you let my son die!" Tusan yelled

"No." Picard said shaking his head

"You're lying"

"He's telling the truth Tusan" Andrews objected

Tusan merely shook his had

"I can prove it." Picard said hitting his communicator; "Number One beam me one of the vials of the vaccine."

"Captain?" Riker said confused over the communicator

"Just do it." Picard said firmly and before Tusan and his men could react a vial of the vaccine was beamed onto the floor in front of Picard. When Picard bent down to pick it up, Tusan's men aimed their guns at him. So Picard withdrew and held up his hands

"See for yourself" Picard said stepping back, and slowly Tusan approached it and picked it up.

"How do I know this is really the vaccine?" Tusan narrowed his eyes at Picard; "How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?"

"Then you can kill us." Picard said and Andrews eyes widened

Tusan stared at Picard for a few moments before handing the vial to one of his men, who injected it into Tusan's son.

"How long until it works?" Tusan asked, keeping his gaze on his son

"It should be instantaneous." Picard replied

The hall felt silent as everyone held their breaths, Picard and Andrews especially. The doctor working on the boy, kept scanning the boy until he looked at Tusan and shook his head. Picard saw Tusan stiffen, and knew he as in trouble.

"Captain? Please tell me you have another plan." Andrews muttered from behind him, and Picard knew he didn't.

"A trick!" Tusan yelled and ran at Picard, raising his gun

"Wait!" Picard said holding up his hands; "It will work, just give it-"

"Dad" Everyone froze as the small boy spoke and slowly opened his eyes

Tusan immediately ran to him; "Bellamy;" Tusan said softly; "Son how do you feel?"

"Tired." The boy muttered, but Tusan was already seeing the colour coming back to the boy's face

"Doctor?" Tusan queried as he stared at the man, who was looking at his own type of tricorder in shock

"It's extraordinary Tusan. All traces of the virus is gone. He's going to be ok."

Tusan merely looked from the doctor to the boy, before turning his head over his shoulder to look at Picard. Then he silently approached Picard, and for a moment Picard thought he was still going to kill him. Until Tusan held out his hand;

"Thank you, Captain Picard of the Enterprise. You saved my son's life." Picard reciprocated the handshake and relaxed.

"We have more of the vaccines for all of your people. So will you negotiate?"

Tusan looked at Andrews and then back at Picard, and he nodded; "Yes we will."

************STAR TREK***************

Once Picard started of the negotiations between Andrews and Tusan, he handed over command to Riker, whilst he prepared to leave for Denbar Prime. He'd already lost 12 hours searching for Wesley, and he knew that the ship that took Wesley would have already reached Denbar Prime, which meant Wesley was in even more danger.

The Captain was in the middle of speaking to Riker when Andrews interrupted them;

"Dr Crusher reports they've vaccinated about 1/5 of the population already, and Tusan's men are surrendering their weapons. It looks like the negotiations went smoothly."

"That's good, now we-"

"Captain;" Andrews said as he approached them just outside the doors of the Great Hall; "Excuse me, I'm sorry I interrupted, but…I overheard you talking to your first officer, and heard you mention Denbar Prime. Was your crew member, the one who was kidnapped, taken to Denbar Prime?"

Picard looked at Riker before saying; "Regent Andrews I-"

"Please, it's important.

"Yes, he was." Riker said unsure why it was so important to him.

Andrews ran a hand through his hair, before turning to Picard; "And you intend to go after him?"

"Yes, but really it's not your concern." Picard said firmly

"You can't do that." Andrews objected

"Why not?" Riker said angrily

Andrew hesitated; "Please come with me." Riker and Picard exchanged glances before following

"How much do you know on Denbar Prime?" Andrews asked as he led them into a library/study.

"Not much, we haven't made contact with them before."

"Well, there's something you need to know about Denbar Prime." Andrews said approaching a console inbuilt in the wall just to right of the desk at the back of the room. He brought up all the information on Denbar Prime. "This is their leader, King Maxim and he is a psychopath." Andrews said matter of factly as he showed them a commissioned portrait of Maxim; "He had unusually strong telepathic powers that he uses to control the minds of his subjects. He's a tyrant, and will not think twice about killing those who get in his way. So if Maxim has your crew member and he wants something from him, then will do everything in his power to get it." Andrews finished gravely, that left Picard and Riker both concerned

"It wasn't always like that though;" Andrews continued; "it's a long strong, but the true monarch is meant to be Queen Antonia, but Maxim tricked her into marrying him and then killed her father King Ruton. From what I've heard she's gone into hiding on the planet, I don't even know if she's still alive. Her father was a good man, and a good friend, I'd do anything for his daughter, but I have to think of my people to. I cannot drag them into a war that we would not win. However, I will assist you, I offer you one of our shuttlecrafts, if you take a federation shuttle, Maxim will kill you before you reach the surface. He probably already has ships following the Enterprise. I'm warning you, Captain, be careful. Maxim's slaughtered hundreds of his own people. I know you care about this crew member of yours, but is he truly worth dying over, worth starting a war over?" Andrews finished handing Picard the data chip with all the information on Denbar Prime

************STAR TREK*************

"I have to do this Number One." Picard said immediately after leaving Andrew's study

"I know, but I'm not letting you go alone." Riker said firmly; "Data is going with you, and so is Troi."

"Number One-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Captain." Picard stopped in the spot and smile at Riker;

"You know we're both could get court martialled for this." Picard said and Riker grinned;

"I can face a court martial if it means getting Wesley back, but Captain you have to be careful. If what Andrews said it true, we can't afford a war, even if we do get Wesley back."


	15. Chapter 15 -Threat Vs Threat

Chapter 15

Threat vs Threat

No matter how much Wesley scrutinized his prison cell, he could not find anything to help him escape. To be honest he wasn't sure if that was good or bad, even if he was able to make an escape, what then? It was highly likely they were lightyears away from the Enterprise (if Charlie was telling the truth that it wasn't destroyed), so if he was to escape where would he go?

Wesley eventually slumped down against the wall opposite the bed, and rested his forearms on his knees. He was trying to remain calm and act like a Starfleet officer, but it was extremely difficult when he was really scared. Wesley had been given food a few hours ago by a guard who Wesley had no idea who he was, but other than that he hadn't seen anyone. Not even Charlie, not since he first came aboard the ship. It was worrying Wesley as he still had no idea what Charlie was really up to, or why his uncle wanted him. Nor did he have any idea what to expect on Denbar Prime, he didn't know anything about the planet, which made the situation he was heading into even more dangerous.

The ship suddenly dropped out of warp so that Wesley's cell shook and he had to brace himself as he tried to stand up, and moved to the circular porthole window to his left. As he looked out he saw a planet, getting bigger and bigger as they approached. _So this is Denbar Prime_ … Wesley mused, and he could feel his heart racing and he felt like he couldn't breathe, like he was having a panic attack.

 _Wait a minute_ _…_ _what the..?_ Wesley thought as spun around and saw white gas filling up his cell, and as he glanced around wildly he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Wesley coughed and stumbled around the cell towards the force field, and when he finally reached it he pressed his arms and hands against the force field in the hope it would overload it and switch it off, despite the pain.

"Charlie.." Wesley spluttered.

However, he didn't know if he actually succeeded because his vision blurred and he blacked out. His last thoughts being would he ever see his mom and the Enterprise again?

****************STAR TREK***************

Picard stepped onto the Penarus shuttle and found it was immensely bigger than a federation shuttle, it even had a compartment underneath the cockpit equipped with a small armoury, scientific station and medical bay.

"The Penarons certainly have a way with technology." Troi announced as she came aboard with Data.

Picard stood up from his seat at navigation and met Troi and Data;

"Captain." Troi said nodding her head at him

"I just want to say to you both that although Commander Riker may have ordered you to come along, I am rescinding that order. I do not want to put either of you in unnecessary danger."

Data titled his head; "I'm afraid you're wrong Captain." Troi said giving a small smile

"We volunteered." Data added

Picard looked between the two of them in shock; "This mission is dangerous and we don't know what to expect. There's no turning back once we leave, and when this is over you could both be facing a court martial." Picard warned them

"We understand the risks Captain." Troi replied and Data nodded

"Very well;" Picard said after a moment; "Mr Data prepare the shuttle for departure." Picard said as they all took their seats, and started up the shuttle.

Once they left the planet's atmosphere and were on their way to Denbar Prime, Picard got up and walked over to Data's position at the tactical just behind him, and handed Data the chip that Regent Andrews had given them; "Data. I need you to go over all the information on Denbar Prime, I want to know just exactly we are walking into, and just what this Maxim would want with Wesley."

"Aye sir" Data said nodding and taking the chip, then he headed down to the compartment below, to access the science station.

"Captain." Picard turned his gaze from the star system outside and looked at Troi, who was sitting at the conn position which was beside tactical.

"I can sense you're worried." Troi said softly, and Picard sighed as he sat at tactical, where Data previously had been sitting, and swivelled the chair to face Troi.

"Of course I'm worried, this situation... We have no idea what to expect when we reached Denbar Prime."

"No I don't mean the mission. I mean Wesley." Troi was staring at Picard as if she could read his mind

"You're right counsellor, again. I made Beverley a promise that I would bring Wesley home."

Troi prompted; "You're worried you can't keep your promise? How.." Troi trailed off at the realisation; "You're worried we may be too late." Troi summarised and felt her own fear and worry intensify

"Andrews warned us about Maxim;" Picard offered; "And he said if Maxim wanted something from Wesley, he would do anything to get it. So I'm just focusing on the possibly that Wesley is still alive, and that we aren't too late."

*************STAR TREK******************

Wesley felt a sensation of déjà vu when he woke up feeling groggy and stiff all over. This time it seemed to pass faster and his vision quickly came back into focus. As he sat up from the bed he was lying on, he realised that he was in another cell, but this time he assumed he was on the planet's surface. He also assumed that it was his uncle's idea to drug him and relocate him whilst he was unconscious, to stop him figuring out escape routes. But he couldn't work out why his uncle was doing this. This was not the man he looked up to most of his life, who is.. _was_.. like a father to him. He didn't know who this person was, and that scared Wesley more than anything.

Once Wesley felt more alert he studied his surroundings, seeing if there was any chance of breaking out. The cell was set out similarly than onboard the ship – white bulkhead like walls, with a white bed, and white floors. Only this time there was no porthole window, and this time as Wesley looked through the forcefield doorway, he saw that on the other side there was an identical replica of the cell he was in. Only it was empty.

As Wesley finally realised there was no escape, or any way to pry open the panels to gain access to the bulkheads inside, he moved to the forcefield

"Hello?" Wesley called through the forcefield; "I demand to speak to my uncle! I demand to know why I am here! Charlie!" Wesley yelled and paced his cell, when he stopped and only just noticed a small circular black object in the corner of the ceiling. As he moved closer he realised it was a camera, and he was starting to feel like a trapped animal in a cage.

******************STAR TREK******************

To Wesley it felt like hours he was in his cell, just pacing and waiting. He hadn't seen or heard from someone since he arrived, and he was getting impatient and even angrier at Charlie.

Suddenly, Wesley heard the clump of heavy boots getting closer, and as Wesley approached the forcefield someone stepped in front of the forcefield the other side, making Wesley just back in surprise. Wesley was taken aback slightly, the man who was standing in front of Wesley was wearing a white jumpsuit, with a white helmet that covered the man's head and ears but at the forcehead bore the symbol of an M on the front of the helmet. In the man's left hand was a large white phaser rifle, similar to federation issue but larger, and in the right hand was a tray of what Wesley assumed was food.

Without a word the man or touching anyone the forcefield went down and the man stepped inside and set the tray down on Wesley's bed. He saw an opportunity to run, but hesitated at the sight of the gun, although it wasn't trained on him, he remembered the camera and realised that even if he did run, it's likely he wouldn't get far. He lost his chance as the man left just as he entered, without a word. Wesley eyed the food and summarised that it was his favourite food.

 _Charlie._ Wesley immediately thought, only he could know

Wesley got angrier and glared up at the camera, and then took a few steps towards it.

"I'm not playing anymore! I've been kidnapped off the Enterprise, drugged, gassed, imprisoned, and ignored. Well enough is enough. You hear me Charlie! I will not play along with this anymore, I demand answers. You want anything from me Charlie, then come see me face to face!" Wesley yelled and then tipped his tray of food onto the floor, before walking to the other side of the cell and sitting down against the wall, giving the camera a final glare before staring off into space. He knew it may not be a good idea to antagonise his captors, but he had had enough!

*************STAR TREK******************

Philips stepped closer to the monitor as Wesley yelled and tipped the tray over, before sitting down against the wall. He frowned at Wesley's behaviour.

"Send in the enforcers." King Maxim said as he stepped out from behind Philips, but kept his gaze on the monitor,

"No." Philips snapped as two men started to leave the room, wearing the same white jumpsuits; "I'll talk to him." Philips said as he faced Maxim.

Maxim studied Philips before nodding, and Philips turned to leave; "You have 5 minutes Professor. Then bring the boy to me." As Maxim finished he looked at Philips, indicating finality. Philips merely nodded and left.

***********STAR TREK**********

"You know rejecting the food only hurts yourself." Philips said as he approached Wesley's cell.

Wesley didn't acknowledge Philips at first, merely stayed where he was sitting, without even looking at him.

"Wesley, please."

"What?!" Wesley snapped glaring at him; "What do you want from me Charlie?" Wesley said waving his hands; "Why did you bring me here?"

"I need your help Wesley." Philips admitted

"Help?" Wesley scoffed; "Why would I help you and after what you did to me!" Wesley said jumping up and glaring at him, accusingly; "You kidnapped me."

"I'm doing this for you Wesley, for your father." Philips replied simply and Wesley fell silent, as he studied his uncle's face, for any signs of lying. Wesley had a hard time believing him

"What exactly do you think I can help with?" Wesley asked more calmly

"Science Base 7." Philips said trying to remain expressionless and Wesley's eyes widened

"Sarah." Wesley muttered under his breath but Philips heard and nodded

"I need to know what you remember that day Wesley." Philips said desperately

"Why? You already know that I don't remember what happened that day."

"So nothing has come back?" Philips prompted

"I'm sorry Charlie but I don't remember what happened. What is it you expect me to remember?"

Before Philips could reply, two enforcers marched in and Philips had to step back as they went into the cell and got Wesley.

"What's going on?" Wesley demanded as he was dragged out in between the two men, and Philips followed behind.

****************STAR TREK***************

Wesley found himself escorted through a number of corridors and some kind of turbolift, before he was propelled into a large hall like room through two double doors. Immediately, Wesley noticed the ceiling that was about 20 metres above his head. At the end of the hall, opposite Wesley stood a large man in front of what looked like a throne, set up atop a staircase setting the throne higher than everyone else in the room. The man was talking to two of the armed guards and had his back to Wesley, so Wesley couldn't see his face, but already he knew that this was the man in charge. Not just from the way he stood but also that he was the only one not in a white jumpsuit, in fact the hall was filled with armed guards in white jumpsuits, with helmets and guns. They lined along the wall behind the throne and along the walls right up to the double doors. Wesley guessed there had to be atleast 50 in room. The wall to Wesley's left stood large monitors, about 6 of them lined up next to each other, a row of 3 set on the top of another row of 3, and they all depicted a different image, of what Wesley assumed were cities on the planet. A few metres in front of the monitors, directly in front of Wesley as he was escorted past, was a large horseshoe shaped console, where the opening faced Wesley, and two of the men in white jumpsuits sat at the console and seemed to be watching the monitors. Then to Wesley's right stood floor to ceiling length windows that swept along the entire wall, and from what Wesley could see led to a balcony that overlooked the city.

Wesley was pushed, rather forcefully down a red carpet, only the width of Wesley and the two guards either side him. He tried to struggle slightly to test the guards reaction, and was met with even more grip on his arms.

Finally, as Wesley reached the bottom of the small staircase, the guards stopped and the man finally turned around. Wesley felt like he couldn't move, he didn't understand it, but it like he was physically frozen. Wesley studied the man's attire, and noted he was dressed extremely differently to that of the guards, and it seemed familiar to Wesley. Suddenly, he realised that this man's clothes bore striking resemblance to that of Victorian England in Earth's history. The man had black boots that went just below his knees, along with equally black trousers, and a white waistcoat. Then on top of that wore a black Victorian frock coat that fell right to his feet. It seemed to act like a cape as the man started to descend the staircase. As he did, the armed guards began to kneel one by one, apart from the two guards who held Wesley.

When the man reached the bottom of the stairs, he stopped on the very last step and gave Wesley a look that made him shiver. It was like the man was staring right into his soul.

"Wesley." Philips hissed, and when Wesley turned his head to the right, he saw that his uncle himself was on his knees too, and gestured with his eyes for Wesley to do the same. Wesley furrowed his brow

"Kneel." One of the guards holding Welsey growled and tried to push Wesley down, but he resisted.

"No. Why should I?" Wesley said defiantly and glared at the man in front of him, who seemed to almost smile.

The two guards suddenly shifted and Wesley caught a gun moving out the corner of his eyes. But suddenly the man held up his hand and the two guards released hold on Wesley and took a few steps back. Whilst, Philip stood back up. Wesley looked at them both and then back at the man curiously, and considered his options of escape.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you. I assure you there is no means of escape." The man said with a hint of smile, although it seemed smug

Wesley thought the man merely assumed what he was thinking, that there was no way he could actually read his mind.

"Who are you? Why have I been brought here against my will? What do you want with me?"

"You certainly ask a lot of question Wesley Crusher." The man said studying him again

"This is King Maxim of Denbar Prime." Philips said and Wesley could have sworn he detected pride in his uncle's voice, or at least admiration.

"Why am I here?" Wesley asked again

"Because you are quite special." Maxim said with complete sincerity

Wesley glanced between the two even more confused, they were acting crazy

"You don't believe that though do you?" Maxim asked curiously

"You don't know anything about me." Wesley said angrily

"On the contrary Wesley, I know more about you than you do. I know that you are positively a genius, and have lived aboard the Enterprise for quite some time now, with your mother." Maxim took a few steps forward as he continued; "You lost your father as a child and now you want to become a Starfleet officer to follow in your father's footsteps, as if it will bring you closer to him."

"Stop it!" Wesley blurted out, and took a step back. When Maxim was speaking he felt a rush of emotions, emotions that he had buried a long time ago.

"You told him about me?" Wesley said to Philips, feeling betrayed

"I didn't." Philips said shaking his head

"I was not told this by anyone but you Wesley. And the way I know this is the same way that I know that you know more about what happened on Science Base 7, than you have let on." Philips eyes widened and he stared at Wesley in shock

Wesley was taken aback slightly; "No;" He said shaking his head; "I told you I don't know anything about what happened. I don't remember." Wesley rabbled as his gaze switched rapidly between Philips and Maxim

"Lies." Maxim snapped and Wesley felt his heart rate quicken, and he suddenly felt very scared. Although he didn't know why. Maxim took another step forward so he was practically nose to nose to Wesley.

"You know about what happened on Science Base 7, and you will tell us what we need to know."

"Or what?" Wesley said taking a step back, but glared at Maxim

Maxim turned from Wesley and pace a few steps; "You do not know me, so I will give you the benefit of the doubt this time;" then suddenly Maxim faced Wesley; "but know this Wesley Crusher of the Enterprise. I always get what I want, even if it means by force. I hope you understand that?"

"You just kidnapped a Starfleet officer, right off a Starfleet vessel, and fired on a Starfleet vessel. Now you hold me here against my will and threaten me. So I hope you understand that this is an act of aggression against the federation, and that my people will not stop until they get me back. And in the meantime, just know that I am not tell you anything, either or you." Wesley said challengingly, and tried to sound as convincing as possible, and trying not to show weakness. He was trying to mimic how Captain Picard, or Data, or Commander Riker would react in a situation like this.

Maxim glared at Wesley for a moments, as if assessing his sincerity. Philips was silent, but Wesley was too furious at him to even look at him anymore.

"GUARDS!" Maxim suddenly yelled causing Wesley to flinch; "Take the prisoner back to his cell." Wesley was suddenly seized by the same two guards

Maxim approached him; "I was hoping we could come to some kind of agreement, but if you want to act like a prisoner then fine. You are going to be treated like a prisoner. Maybe this will give you some time to do some serious thinking about your future." The last sentence Maxim spoke was barely above a whisper, and then Wesley was being dragged away.

"Is this what you wanted Charlie? Huh?" Wesley yelled as he spun to glance at Philips, whose face displayed something that looked like shame before it became expressionless. Then Wesley was gone, back down the corridors and turbolift, and into his cell. Wesley had tried to sound convincing against Maxim, to try and appear strong, and as much as he believed himself that the Enterprise and his mom were looking for him. He was worried they would be too late. Maxim certainly appear convincing in his threat against Wesley, although he wasn't exactly certain what the threat meant, Wesley didn't want to find out. He had to find some way to escape, and he had to do it fast, as he wasn't sure exactly how much time he had left before Maxim decided to act on his threat…


	16. Chapter 16 - Doing What's Necessary

**AN: Hey fans! Apologies for not posting in this story for a while! But I intend to carry on now and finish it, so here is the next chapter! Remember to keep reading as there will be many more!**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Doing What** **'** **s Necessary**

"Data, what are you found?" Picard said as he walked up to Data's position at the Science station below deck.

Data swivelled in his chair to face the Captain; "The information from Penarus V on Denbar Prime is quite extensive. It seems there was a long period of peace on the planet up until about 200 years ago, when a civil broke out. It had devastating effects on the planet, and completely reconstructed the ruling of the monarchy." Data said tilting his head as he spun back around to the screen and brought up the relevant information; "At the time a King Ruton was ruling Denbar Prime, and his daughter Princess Zaria was arranged to marry Maxim." Picard recalled Andrews mention of Zaria and Ruton, but Data said 200 years ago? How could they still be alive?; "Shortly after the marriage, a civil war broke out, it seems at the hands of Maxim, who killed King Ruton and tried to kill Princess Zaria but failed, and it is speculated she is hiding somewhere on the planet. However Maxim has been king, unchallenged ever since."

There was silence after Data finished as Picard processed all the information, whilst Data studied Picard.

"200 years ago? How are they still alive?" Was Picard's first question

"I have summized that the people of Denbar Prime, and Penarus V have a life span that exceeds that of humans."

"How much so?"

"Unknown, suffice it to say over 200 years."

Picard nodded; "Data how many were killed in the civil war?"

Data looked back at the screen and scrolled through pages of information in the blink of an eye before stopping, and looked at Picard strangely. If Picard didn't know any better Data looked almost concerned

"Data?" Picard prompted

"Roughly 3,000 sir." Data said gravely and Picard sighed, his thoughts again returning to Wesley, who was now in the hands of a murdering psychopath

"Wesley will be ok, we will get him back." Picard was dragged from his thoughts from Data speaking again

"What?" Picard said slightly shocked

Data titled his head as if thinking greatly about something; "I have witnessed that ever since Wesley's kidnapping, many of the crew have been uttering such phrases to each other. Is it not a form of reassurance?"

Picard couldn't help but smile, Data was more human than he knew; "Yes Data it is." Although Data may have been repeating a phrase he had heard others say, Picard found himself believing it more as it was coming from Data; "And yes Data we will get Wesley back."

-STAR TREK-

Will Riker looked up from his position of leaning over the tactical station of the Enterprise with Worf, as Geordi and Beverley approached;

"Report"

"All the vaccines have been administered to the population." Beverley replied with a small smile, Riker could see her trying to maintain her focus

"We've been able to repair most of the damage done to the city, and the Great Hall. We're almost done"

"Great once you've finished report to Engineering, I want to be able to jump to warp as soon as the peace negotiations are finished."

"Aye sir." Geordi said and walked into a turbolift

Beverley remained where she was and Riker felt sympathy for her, he couldn't even imagine what she must be going through

"How are the peace negotiations progressing?" Beverley asked, although Riker could see she wasn't actually interested, but wanting to keep busy

"Good. We should be able to jump to warp in the next few hours." Riker said reassuringly and she gave a small smile

-STAR TREK-

Wesley again had been left in his cell for hours, he assumed, and in the meantime was trying to figure out what Philips motives really were. It had something to do with what happened on Science Base 7, that Wesley was certain of, but what? Maxim had really given him to creeps when he talked to Wesley like he knew, like he could read his mind of something, and that deeply worried Wesley. It meant he wouldn't be able to hide anything from them, even if he wanted to, especially what he knew about Science Base 7. He hadn't totally lied when he said he didn't remember what happened, but he hadn't actually told anyone that he had had flashes of it in his dreams. He didn't think there would be any point, everyone had put it behind them, and the records for it had been sealed by Starfleet, so why bother bringing it back up. Until now. Wesley was uncertain what exactly he knew that they wanted, the flashed in his dream were so jumbled he couldn't make sense of any of them. He just hoped the Enterprise found him soon, before himself, and Maxim found out what truly happened on Science Base 7.

It was hours later and Wesley hadn't seen or heard anyone. He wasn't even given any food, or drink. Which he guessed was hardly surprising after what he did to the food last time, but he was worried what Maxim had meant when he said that he was going to treat Wesley like a prisoner. He thought he already was. Then again he didn't know what the treatment of prisoner's was like on Denbar Prime, and he couldn't lie, he was a little scared.

Wesley just kept reminding himself that he was a Starfleet officer and to remain calm, because the Enterprise would find him. In the meantime Wesley just thought about the Captain, and Commander Riker, and Data, and what they would do in this situation. He knew that they had faced worse situations and got out, so he could do. He just had to find a way. He couldn't give up hope. Not yet..

As much as Wesley enjoyed pacing around his cell thinking up escape routes he was beginning to feel the exhaustion and stress of the day starting to hit him. He tried to fight it, but eventually he lost as he finally collapsed onto his bed and slipped into unconsciousness.

-STAR TREK-

"The prisoner is asleep your highness." One of the security personelle yelled to Maxim, who strolled forward to the horseshoe control station and stared at the image of Wesley asleep in his cell

"Initiate Phase 1." Maxim ordered before smiling to himself

-STAR TREK-

Wesley had barely been asleep a minute when there was suddenly a loud vibrating hum that penetrated his brain, and he bolted upright and covered his ears. It was no use though as it didn't stop. It was enough to make Wesley think everything was shaking, including his brain inside his head.

He tried to get up, but the vibrating hum only got louder and brought him to his knees, gasping in pain

"Uggh! Stop this!" Wesley yelled, but knew it was pointless. Now he knew exactly what Maxim did to his prisoners. But he didn't understand how Philips could let this happen.

-STAR TREK-

"His vitals are rising." One of the security officers said looking up at Maxim.

"Keep going." Maxim merely replied. Although he had assured Philips he would not hurt the boy, Philips wasn't there. And besides this was his planet and his prisoner, he could do as he wished. Plus he knew the boy needed a push to cooperate

-STAR TREK-

"Please." Wesley gasped, the pain beginning to be unbearable; "Stop!"

A voice suddenly echoed throughout the cells, over the sound of the humming; "Will you tell me what I need to know?"

Maxim

"I told you I don't know anything!"

"Lies."

The humming got louder and more painful

-STAR TREK-

"His heart rate is reaching dangerous levels your highness."

"I said keep going." Maxim said with a glare at his subjects

-STAR TREK-

"I know you have what I need Wesley Crusher. Just cooperate and I will stop."  
Wesley brought his hands down from his ears and saw drops of blood, and as he brought a hand to his nose he felt more blood. He was beginning to feel light headed. But he managed to lift his head and glare at the camera

"I'll never give you what you want." He hissed before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he knew no more.

-STAR TREK-

Maxim frowned and stepped closer to the screen, glaring at the image of an unconscious Wesley.

"He's crashing sir."

"Your highness?"

Maxim sighed, this boy was going to be tougher to break than he thought; "Send in the enforcers, take him to the medical bay and then back to his cell." Maxim barked before storming out, followed by a trail of 4 armed guards.

-STAR TREK-

Wesley woke up with a ginormous headache and stiffness in his arms and legs. As he slowly opened his eyes he saw he was still in his cell. For a moment he had thought he was going to die, but then he knew that Maxim still needed him alive. The humming thankfully had stopped as Mike brought a hand to his head and saw the bleeding had stopped.

"Wesley?" Wesley wearily looked up and saw two Philips swaying in front of him.

Philip was taken aback by Wesley's appearance, as he looked pale and exhausted like he'd had no sleep. Then there was a few drops of blood on Mike's uniform. Philip felt sudden rage

"What happened to you?"

"As if you don't know." Wesley scoffed and glared at Philips as his vision suddenly focused and he only saw one Philips; "Why don't you ask your best buddy."

Philips narrowed his eyes before storming out the cell. He immediately found Maxim sitting in his throne looking down at the city through the windows.

"You! What the hell is wrong with you!" Philips yelled at Maxim, rushing at him, but was held back by two armed guards. Maxim quickly descended the steps and glared equally at Philips

"Me? I did what was necessary. That boy;" Maxim yelled pointing at the double doors, indicating Wesley; "knows more than he says. Now you told me he would cooperate, that he would help us!"

"We had a deal that you wouldn't hurt him!"

"I had no choice. He holds the key to bringing back your daughter in his head! So I thought you of all people would understand that what I did was necessary for our cause!"

"I could have gotten him to help us, if you'd just given me a chance to talk to him. To make him understand!"

"Well I'll tell you what Professor go ahead. Talk to him. But rest assured I don't care what deal we made, I will do whatever it takes to get what I want!"

-STAR TREK-

Wesley soon found himself being escorted from his cell again, this time he was taken into some kind of large science laboratory, full of engineering equipment and consoles. Much like the Enterprise Engineering.

The two guards dragged to the long rectangular metal desk and pushed him into the metal chair. Then one of the guards pushed a button and Wesley's cuffs were slammed onto the metal table, when Wesley tried to lift his hands they wouldn't budge. He assumed it was some kind of magnetism.

Whilst he was glancing around the room, as the two guards took position either side of him, the doors suddenly opened and Philips strolled in. Wesley merely glared at him as he sat down in the chair opposite him

"Wesley-"

"Why am I here?"

"You know why Wesley. You have what we need."

"Look how many times do I have to tell you. I don't know anything, so just let me go!"

"We can't do that Wesley. But if you want to go home, to see your mother and friends again. All you have to do is help us." Philips said leaning across the table

"Why would I ever help you!" Wesley spat

"Because if you do, you can bring your father back."


	17. Chapter 17 - The Past Always Comes Back

**Chapter 17**

 **The Past Always Comes Back to Haunt You….**

Wesley just looked at Philips, feeling somewhat confused by what Philip just said, like he had misheard him, and worried that Philips had gone crazy. Even angry at him for bringing up his father.

"What are you talking about? That's not possible." Wesley said shaking his head,

"It is Wesley. It is." Philips said fiercely, and Wesley saw that the man truly believed what he was saying

"You're crazy."

"No Wesley you don't understand. It is possible! Have you ever heard of the Chalice of Azghedia? It's an ancient Chalice rumoured to having healing powers, and can bring someone back from the dead."

"Listen to what you're saying Charlie. It's just not possible."

"I have proof though Wesley. I know it sounds insane, and I thought so too at first, I first heard it as just mere rumours from a student, and I didn't believe it at first. But I just couldn't let it go, and the more I researched into it, the more I came to accept it truly did exist, and it led me here. Don't you see Maxim knows where the find it, and I struck a deal with him, so that he'll tell us where to find it."

"So what does he get in return? You struck a deal with him, we get the chalice and what does he get? If he knows where to find the Chalice why doesn't he go find it, why doesn't he use it? If the Chalice is so powerful then what could he possibly want more than that? What could he possibly want from me?" Wesley asked, trying to get Philips to see reason, and just how crazy this whole thing sounded

"He doesn't want the chalice because he doesn't had anyone to bring back. We do. And we can. Can't you see Wesley, we are this close. All you have to do is finish the equation."

"The equation? The one you showed me on the Enterprise? What's so important about that equation? What does that have to do with Science Base 7?"

"You said the equation was familiar? Well you should, you're the one who wrote it, on Science Base 7, six years ago **.** Do you remember?"

Wesley didn't though; "What's the equation for?"

"When I was on Science Base 7, it was the time of the civil war with the Romulans and Starfleet wanted anything they could use against them. Any weakness. Specifically how to get past their cloaking devices. So they had me, and a small team analysing the remains or a Romulan vessel trying to determine how one worked. We were having no luck. That is until you arrived. You remember how I mentored you? It was only in passing that you saw the data when I visited you and you just immediately understood it. And when I brought you to Science Base 7, you just wrote that equation for how to work the cloaking device. Only..you never finished it Wesley. And when I tried to finish it myself..I…."

"The explosion? Sarah?" Wesley finished

Philips nodded; "That mistake cost Sarah her life. She didn't deserve to die like that, and so young before she even lived. But I can bring her back. I just need your help Wesley. Please if you can just finish the equation for the Cloaking Device then we can bring her back, we can save her. And your father."

Wesley looked at Philips, who was practically begging him for help. But it sounded too good to be true. For years he had dreamed of his father coming back, never quite believing he was truly gone. There was a time he would have done anything to get him back. But that was a long time ago. Now he had accepted that his dad was gone, and was finally moving on with his life. He wouldn't..couldn't…let himself get sucked back in and gets his hope up, to then lose him all over again.

"I can't." Wesley said shaking his head; "I won't." He finished firmly

"Wes."

"No. Don't you dare call me that! After what you've done. You can't seriously be asking my help. Can't seriously expect me to believe this! This is all just one big lie! You've lied to me ever since you got on the Enterprise. So why the hell should I believe you now?"

"Wesley please. You don't understand. This is my one shot to get her back, our one shot to save them both! And Maxim, he's a bad man Wesley. If we don't do this, if we don't hold up our end of the deal-"

"We? I never made this deal. I don't want any part of this."

"Wesley-"

"No!" Wesley yelled

Suddenly the doors opened and in walked Maxim. Philips jumped up and stood in front of Wesley; "No please. I just need more time. I can get him to understand."

"No Professor. I've let you try it your way. Now we do things my way." Maxim finished looking at Wesley as the two guards grabbed Wesley and started escorting him out

"What's going on? Where are you taking me? You know I'll never give you what you want!" Wesley yelled and was stopped right in front of Maxim, who smirked at him

"Oh you will Wesley Crusher. You will. One way or another you will tell me what I need to know." Suddenly Wesley was being pushed down the corridor, and no matter how much he struggled he couldn't break free

Philips tried to go after Wesley but Maxim blocked his path; "I'm tired of your incessant complaints. You knew exactly what you were getting into when you made this deal. Now just remember whose side you're on." Maxim finished with a glare before leaving Philips alone in the lab.

-STAR TREK-

Wesley struggled as much as he could against his captors, but he quickly realised that the people of Denbar Prime were physically stronger than he was. So it was a futile effort, but he still didn't stop trying.

"Where are you taking me?!" Wesley yelled just before he was pushed through another set of double doors, into a smaller square room. It was empty and dark aside from a light beaming down onto a type of examination chair that was laid at a 45% angle upright, with restraints on the arms, legs, chest and a strange head device at the top. Beside the chair was a strange machine and table of instruments.

"What is this?" Wesley said nervously as he planted his feet firmly on the ground to stop himself moving forward, but it was no use as he was dragged towards the chair. He could feel his heart racing as he was strapped in, and restrained. And he feared for the first time that the Enterprise wouldn't get there to save him in time.

"What are you going to do to me?" Wesley asked trying to sound confident

Maxim suddenly stepped into view on his right side, looking down at him, with a sinister smile

"This;" Maxim said pointing at the machine next to him. Wesley tilted his head to the right at the machine, before looking back at Maxim; "This is going to make you remember what happened on Science Base 7."

Suddenly one of the white enforcers picked up a metal helmet next to the machine that had wires coming out the top, and went to put it on top of Wesley's head. Wesley struggled and groaned as he tried to break free, but the restraints were too tight and the helmet was placed on his head.

"Is this safe?" Wesley finally asked as he couldn't hold the question in any longer

"That depends on your definition of safe." Maxim said tilting his head; "But I'd advise you not to fight it;" Another enforcer suddenly appeared next to Wesley with a type of hypospray injector; "The whole process will got a lot easier if you don't fight it Wesley." Maxim finished as Wesley was injected.

Welsey could feel his heart racing, and then a sudden burning sensation in his arm and then throughout his whole body. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth before his vision suddenly blurred and then Wesley only saw blackness.

"He's under." The enforcer who injected Wesley say as he approached a console next to the machine

"Good. Start up the machine." Maxim said crossing his arms over his chest; "How long until we see results."

"Unknown. His physiology is much different to ours, we do not know how his body will respond. It could be dangerous."

"Well no matter what happens, don't stop the process under any circumstance." Maxim suddenly joined the enforcer at the console as the lights in the room became brighter and the walls suddenly changed colour, as flashes on images appeared on them. It appeared the room was a type of holodeck and the machine linked Wesley's brain right to the computer.

Wesley writhed in pain, and the machine probed his mind. He resisted it's influence as much as he could, but he could feel it winning.

Maxim smiled; "Now we will see just what you're hiding Wesley Crusher of the Enterprise."

-STAR TREK-

"How long until we reach Denbar Prime?" Picard asked Data who had returned to his position at Ops on board the shuttle

"Approximately 7 hours, sir." Data replied

Captain Picard sighed, it was taking too long. And he was getting nervous. Wesley was probably already on the surface by now, and he was had no idea what this King Maxim wanted from Wesley, or what he was willing to do to get it. At times like this he envied Data, and the way he didn't have feelings. Picard had remembered this was exactly why he didn't get emotionally involved with his crew, but he had gotten emotionally involved and now he was paying the consequences.

"Can we go any faster?"

"The engines are already exceeding their maximum capacity Captain." Data said peering up at the Captain standing just behind him, and he studied the Captain's posture and expression. Clearly deducing that the Captain was nervous and agitated, and he had never seen the Captain like that before. It was new and an interesting experience.

"Captain I think you need to get down here. I may have found something." Troi's voice sounded over his communicator and he nodded to Data before going to the cabin below

"Counsellor what is it?" Picard asked as he approached Troi, who was sitting at the small computer console. She turned to him;

"I was looking through the Starfleet records about what happened at Science Base 7, like you asked. Most of it has been redacted or deleted, or sealed with a higher level clearance that's even higher than yours."

"It must have been pretty serious to have Starfleet seal the records. I've never known that to have happened before."

"That's what I thought. So I dug deeper, and Beverley was right, Wesley was there. I found a medical record for Wesley a few days after the explosion detailing his condition. Captain whatever happened, it was serious enough that Wesley had severe injuries over his entire body and he was in a coma for a week, and when he woke up he didn't remember anything about what happened."

Picard's eyes widened slightly; "That explains why Beverley never said anything."

"What she must have gone through." Troi said sadly looking up at the Captain, studying him closely

He cleared his throat, feeling her intense gaze; "What else did you find?"

Troi turned back to the screen; "Beverley mentioned Philips lost his daughter, but I can find no record of an autopsy report."

"She must have been killed in the explosion."

"Right. And I found a few mentions of her name on reports from the Science Base months before the accident. It seems she was working on the base with Philips at the time."

"But she was only what 18? What were they working on?"

"That's the interesting part. Everything that has been redacted or deleted was around the same time as when we were at war with the Romulans."

"Romulans?" Picard said looking at her shocked; "They're involved in this? Did they destroy the Science Base?"

"Unknown. I just know that the records before the war haven't been touched, and everything after the war began has been either altered or sealed. So whatever they were working on-"

"Involved Romulans. Which means whatever Philips and Maxim want from Wesley somehow involves the Romulans."

-STAR TREK-

Commander Riker had just been sitting at the negotiation table with the Penarons for over 6 hours and he was exhausted. He thought it would have gone more smoothly, but they apparently still had a lot of issue to discuss. Now thankfully he was back aboard the Enterprise

"Commander. How did it go?" Geordi asked as Riker stepped onto the bridge

"Painfully." He winced; "But it's over now, and they were able to reach a peaceful settlement. So are the engines ready?"

"As ready as they'll ever be." Geordi replied from his position of the small engineering bridge station

"Good." Riker said sitting down in the Captain's chair; "Set course for Denbar Prime. Maximum warp."

Suddenly just as they engaged the engines Worf looked closely at his console before looking up at Riker; "Commander. We are being hailed by the Captain's shuttle."

Riker looked at Worf and Geordi before standing up; "On screen."

Captain Picard suddenly appeared on the view screen, followed by Troi and Data in the background

"Captain? Is something wrong?" Riker asked frowning, not expecting the Captain to contact them

"You could say that Number 1."

-STAR TREK-

"Romulans?" Beverley said shocked, as she stood beside Riker and Geordi at the centre of the bridge. Having heard Picard and Troi relay what they found

"How are they involved in this?" Geordi asked

"We're not sure. But whatever it is can't be good." Picard murmured; "Dr Crusher what do you know about what Philips was working on back then?"

Beverley looked at Picard a little stunned by the question; "Er not much. He never really talked about it."

"But you let Wesley go with him to the Science Base. During a war. You must have trusted him." Picard knew he was stepping a fine line pushing Beverley like this, when she was distraught over Wesley, but they had to find answers

Beverley stiffened; "Yes I trusted him. He was Jack's friend and I-. I trusted him and I made a mistake."

"What do you remember about what happened? Before and after the accident?" Troi asked softly

"Philips asked if Wesley could go along to the Science Base, he thought Wesley could help him with something, and since Philips was mentoring him at the time, I thought it would be safe, far away from any danger, I-"

"Wait what did he need help with?" Riker asked

"I don't know, he never said. But it seemed important. And Wesley would go with Philips every day to the Science Base and help him. Everything seemed fine, that is until the explosion happened. I don't really know about what happened after that, I was just concerned about Wesley. The explosion only killed Sarah, and when Starfleet launched an investigation, they questioned me about what I knew about what they were working on at the Base, and when I said I didn't know, they just told me never to talk about it to anyone."

"I just don't understand how Wesley fits into any of this. He was just a kid then, what could Phillips possibly need his help with?" Riker asked

"Whatever it is, Philips still thinks Wesley can help him with it. And this King Maxim must want whatever Wesley knows." Picard mused

"But what?" Beverley asked; "He's just a kid what could they possibly want from him?"

Geordi had been silent, pondering what exactly Philips could have been working on, when it clicked; "Oh no." He gasped

"What is it Geordi?" Data asked

Geordi looked from Riker to Picard; "I think I know what they want from Wesley."

"What?"

"During the Romulan war, there were rumours of the Starfleet trying to create their own cloaking device."

"Cloaking device?"

"And if that's true they would want to keep it a secret. Especially now." Riker said giving Picard a glance

"But how does Wesley fit in?"

"Wesley's a genius when it comes to engineering." Geordi replied thinking; "Maybe that's what caused the explosion. What if Philips was trying to build a cloaking device, only he didn't get it right and-"

"Caused an explosion." Picard finished;

"There have always been species trying to get their hands on a cloaking device, especially after the truce between the Romulans and the Federation."

"So this king on Denbar Prime could want the cloaking device."

"But if Philips doesn't know how to build one."

"He thinks Wesley does." Picard summised; "That's why he took him. He wants Wesley to help him build a cloaking device."

"If the Romulans ever found out about someone from the federation building a Romulan cloaking device and giving it to another species, it could start a war. Another war."

"Maybe that's what Philips wants. He lost his daughter, he lost his best friend. If he's angry enough at the federation, then maybe this is exactly what he wants."

"Wesley would never willingly help him build a cloaking device though, even if he did know how to build one. He knows the repercussions of doing that."

"Philips is like an uncle to him, he's like family. And they're both actually very similar, they have both lost someone to the Federation." Troi added; "He may very well try to appeal to Wesley's loss and anger over his father to get him to help."

"To get him to turn on Starfleet." Riker added

"Wesley would never do that." Beverley said shaking her head

Picard looked at Riker, both thinking the exact same thing.

 _Even if Wesley refuses to build it, Maxim is a psychopath who would do anything to get what he wants. And if he wants Wesley to build a cloaking device than who knows what lengths he'll go to to get it._

-STAR TREK-

 _It's like Wesley was dreaming, but he knew he was dreaming, and it wasn't him actually in the dream. It was the strangest sensation. Wesley was just an observer, watching as his memories replayed and he couldn't control them._

 _The first were random scenes from his time on the Enterprise, with his mom, Commander Riker, Captain Picard, Geordi, Data, Troi.. They reminded him what him that he had to keep fighting, because they would come for him soon. He just had to keep fighting._

"He's still resisting sir."

Maxim swore, the boy was indeed tougher than he thought, he had thought that after the incident yesterday that he would have caved by now.

"It's not enough."

"He must be using recent memories to block us out from going deeper."

"Intensify the pulse." Maxim ordered

"But sir we don't know how-"

"I gave you an order."

"Yes your highness."

 _Wesley felt a sudden sharp pain and the memories shifted. This time earlier memories of his time just before he came on the Enterprise_

"Go deeper"

 _Another sharp pain, this time more intense, and Wesley realised they were trying to push him to remember. But he knew that if he did then they would get what they want, he couldn't let them._

"Dammit what's taking so long?" Maxim growled, all the other prisoners he'd use the machine on had already given him the information he wanted. He didn't understand how this kid had so much resistance. Maxim looked at Wesley's face which was pale and in pain, and wondered who this boy really was?

"He's crashing!"

Suddenly Wesley arched his back, before a sudden surge of power was shot through the machine causing sparks to fly across the room. Then the room went dark. A moment later the light above the chair kicked in, and Maxim saw that Wesley was writhing in pain, much like a seizure.

"Damn it."

"We need to stop."

"No. We don't have what we need. Keep going."

"But he can't take any more than this."

"I said keep going."

Suddenly Maxim felt something pressed against the back of his head; "Stop this now."

Maxim turned around slowly to see Philips holding a phaser at this head; "Professor what is the meaning of this?"

"I can't let you do this. I can't let you hurt him."

"Careful there Professor. I think you're forgetting about what you get out of this. Your daughter's life? You want to save her. To bring her back. Well he's the only one who can help you get what you want. So I guess you need to ask yourself. Whose life means more to you? His? Or your daughter's?

This was it. The choice that Philips had been terrified of making. But now as he stood there, it wasn't because he thought he didn't know who he'd pick. It's because no matter how much he cared for Wesley, no one was more important than his daughter. Philips looked one more time at Wesley before slowly lowering his phaseer.

"Good choice." Maxim said nodding, before turning back to the enforcers; "Keep going. I've worked too hard for this and I'm not letting some kid get in my way."

-STAR TREK-

 _Wesley felt the machine probing deeper into his mind, and this time he was too weak to stop it. As the pain intensified Wesley realised that there was nothing he could do to stop it, as the machine finally broke through the last of Wesley's defences unleashing his memories of Science Base 7._

 _The memories had an almost bitter sensation as Wesley was forced to relive what happened. He witnessed himself working with Philips, and his daughter Sarah at the base. He looked so happy, but so naïve. He had no idea what he was truly working on at the time, just that he was helping his uncle. Then there was the memories of Sarah. During the time that Wesley had worked with her, they had become friends and that's why it made it so hard to relive the memories._

Philips almost collapsed to his knees as the memories from Wesley's head appeared on the walls around him, all displaying his daughter's face and voice. It was extraordinary being able to see her again, and it merely fuelled his determination to bring her back. She was so young, she didn't deserve to die the way she did, and he would do whatever he could to get her back.

"Good. Freeze that." Maxim ordered as an image of the equation appeared on the wall in front of them.

"That's the part we already have. There's still something missing."

"Hmm keep going."

 _The memories suddenly shifted again as he was probed even further, and he began to relive the memory of that day of the explosion. It started out as Philips, Wesley and Sarah working on testing their equation, and it was working at first. They were able to cloak a test beaker for 10 seconds. Then suddenly there was a sudden power surge and everything started to shut down. A red klaxon blared all over the base, as a warning to all hands appeared over the comm system to proceed to the escape pods. Wesley was scared, he didn't understand what was happening as everyone was running around scared and there was so much noise and shaking. Then suddenly Sarah crouched down in front of him and told him not to be afraid that everything was going to be ok._

 _"_ _Sarah. We have to go." Philips yelled at his daughter before ushering everyone out of the lab. Just as Philips was pulling Wesley out after everyone else had been safely evacuated, and headed towards the escape pod. Sarah stopped at the sight of everyone trying to get into the pods, and looked back down the hallway thinking of the cloaking device surging. She immediately knew that there wasn't enough time for everyone to get to the escape pods, and get safely away before the whole base exploded. She took one look her father and Wesley before pulling them into a hug; "Get Wesley to safety."_

 _"_ _What? What are you doing?"_

 _"_ _I'm going to buy you some time!" Sarah yelled before pushing her father into the pod and sealing it. Just before ejecting it_

 _"_ _No! Sarah!"_

Philips felt his hands shaking as he knew what was about to happen, and he couldn't bear to look. He closed his eyes and turned away.

 _As the pod drifted away Wesley and Philips watched Sarah look at them one last time before running back towards the lab. It was about a minute later when all the escape pods and got to safety that the base exploded._

 _"_ _Sarah?"_

 _Wesley looked at his uncle who was crying and he looked back through the porthole window as the base exploded into debris. That was the last thing he saw before he saw blackness._

Then the machine surged again and shut itself down

"What happened?" Maxim growled

"I'm not sure sir. The machine just shut down, it must have been too much for it to handle."

"It doesn't matter. This was pointless. We didn't find anything that I didn't already know!" Philips yelled

"It was not pointless. We got the boy to remember. Now he can finish it for us."

"Dammit he is not 'the boy'. His name is Wesley!"

"I think you should get some rest Professor. You are getting emotional." Maxim said with a raised eyebrow before two enforcers escorted him out, not before he caught one last look at Wesley.

Maxim looked at the boy who had caused so much trouble, and held the key to what he wanted. Wesley was unconscious and pale, but still clearly alive, for now.

"Take the boy back to his cell." Maxim barked before storming out.

 _It's time to try a different approach._

-STAR TREK-

Wesley woke up in his cell, once again. He was getting frustrated, and he was no closer to thinking an escape plan. From what he had found out, the place he was being held was much larger than he thought, and he took note how there were these enforcers all over the place, all holding guns. So even if he was able to get out of his cell, and knew how to escape, he wasn't likely to get far before being shot.

Right now his only hope was that the Enterprise would find him and soon. Especially now that he remembered what happened on Science Base 7, it made it near impossible for Wesley to claim he didn't know how to finish the equation. Because he did know.

He felt utterly betrayed by Philips. He first had the feelings when he was first kidnapped, but it wasn't until right now that they were all he felt. This man was not the man he had grown up with, Wesley had thought that he might have been able to talk to Philips, to try and get him to see reason and think about what he was doing, but Philips was beyond his reach. Philips was too consumed with his belief that he could bring Sarah back to even see what he was doing. As much as Wesley said to himself that he didn't believe anything Philips said, there was a part of him that did, that wished he was right, because then it was possible for Wesley to bring his dad back.

Suddenly an enforcer appeared at Wesley's cell, with a tray of food. Although, Wesley immediately picked up on the fact that he wasn't carrying a gun, and he was more fidgety than the others. Wesley had noticed how all the other enforcers had a kind of robotic attitude. In fact this one seemed the opposite.

The enforcer looked around before he got out some kind of device and the forcefield was deactivated. The enforcer stepped in and Wesley took a step back, cautious and suspicious

"Relax, it's ok. I'm here to help." The enforcer said to Wesley holding up his hands in a peaceful manner, after setting the food tray on the bed

"Help me? Why? Who are you?"

"Lets just say I'm a friend. Look I don't have much time." The enforcer looked behind him quickly before getting other another rectangular device and handing to Wesley, but Wesley didn't take it

"What's this?"

"This is your escape."

Wesley's eyes widened before he hesitantly took the device, it had a small screen displaying a map

"This map shows the compound you're currently in, if you follow the blue route you're find your way out. You wont have to worry about the guards we got that covered."

"Whose we?"

"I don't have time to explain now but just know we are against the tyranny of Maxim, to return the rightful Queen to the throne."

"Why are you helping me? How do I know this isn't some kind of trick by Maxim? Or Philips?" Wesley asked eying the camera

"We've disable the camera, temporarily. Now look if you want to get out of here then you just have to trust us. Alright?"

Wesley looked at the man and thought about what the Captain would do. He couldn't miss the opportunity to escape, he knew the Captain wouldn't. So he nodded

"Good and keep that hidden. You can't let anyone find that. Then just wait for the signal and run, we'll be waiting the other side for you. Now I better go." The enforcer started to leave, and Wesley stepped forward

"Wait! What's the signal?"

"Trust me you'll know." He called as the force field went back up and Wesley was left alone in his cell, wondering what the hell just happened.

Unfortunately he didn't have long to think about it before he heard the sound of boots, and quickly hid the device inside his pocket of his uniform.

Two enforcers appeared in front of him with guns;

"Stand back."

Once the forcefield was down again he was pulled down more corridors and Wesley remembered the route as to throne room. Sure enough he was propelled through the doors and stopped right in front of an angry Maxim and Philips.

"Well how are you feeling Wesley Crusher?" Maxim asked with a smug smirk

Wesley merely glared at him, before one of the enforcers hit Wesley on the back of the head with the butt of his phaser gun and Wesley fell to his knees, bringing his cuffed hands up to his head

"Ugh. What was that for!" Wesley yelled

"An incentive. Now you will finish the equation and build the cloaking device." Maxim barked and Wesley looked at Philips

"Are you kidding me? No way." Wesley scoffed

Maxim nodded his head at the enforcers who pulled Wesley's head back and the other but the phaser against Wesley's temple. Then Maxim stepped closer to Wesley.

"Now we know that you remember the equation, and that you know how to finish it, so you are going to do what we ask."

"Or what? You're going to kill me? Torture me again? Well then you'll never going to get what you want!" Wesley tried to sound fierce but he was sure his voice cracked slightly

"Who said anything about killing you?" Maxim smiled wickedly before straightening back up and walking over to the 6 monitors on the wall, making Wesley turn his head and followed his gaze. He immediately saw an image of the Enterprise appear over the 6 monitors, and two small ships following a distance behind it, when suddenly the ships fired at the Enterprise.

Wesley jumped up and launched himself at Maxim; "No! Leave the Enterprise out of this!" Before Wesley was suddenly brought to his knees by the enforcers once more, and the ships continued firing, despite the fact the Enterprise had returned fire.

"Dammit Charlie do something!" Wesley said looking pleadingly at Philips

"You brought them into this Wes." Philips merely said; "If you want to save them, if you want to save your mother, then you know what you have to do."

Wesley looked at Philips and Maxim before looking at the image of the Enterprise being attacked

"Ok. Yes I'll do whatever you want me to do, just please leave the Enterprise out of this." Wesley pleaded looking at Maxim, who narrowed his eyes at Wesley before nodding at the enforcers sitting at the console. Suddenly the ships stopped firing on the Enterprise and dropped right back from the Enterprise's sensors

Wesley hung his head in relief and fear as he started shaking, this was all his fault.

-STAR TREK-

"Report." Riker yelled as he released his grip on the Captain's chair and stood up, looking at Worf

"Engines are offline, weapon are offline, shields are down to 25%, and hull integrity is down to 75%."

"Dammit. Would someone like to tell what just happened?" Riker barked switching his gaze among the bridge crew, specifically Worf and Geordi

"I'm not sure Commander, we didn't detect the ships until they started firing, and now they've gone again. But we were able to scan them and they are the same ships that took Wesley."

Riker went silent; "This was a warning. To back off." He said bitterly. Then he sighed; "How long until you can get the engines and shields back online?"

"A couple of hours at the most."

Riker ran a hand over his face; "In the meantime, Worf hail the Captain's shuttle, I'm afraid we need to tell him we've been delayed indefinitely."

-STAR TREK-

Wesley was escorted to the Science Lab and given access to all the resources available, before being cuffed to chains that were coming out of the floor, meaning he could only walk about 5 feet before the chains stopped him. It made it extremely difficult to escape. Then he was left alone in the lab, and had to think of a way to delay building the cloaking device until he could escape, without making Maxim and Philips suspicious. It was even more dangerous now that the Enterprise was being followed, and in danger, which meant if Wesley couldn't do what they asked they were going to destroy the Enterprise. Because of him. This was all his fault, and he had no idea what to do.

-STAR TREK-

Wesley had procrastinated as much as he could possibly achieve without creating suspicion, by writing and rewriting the equation on a blank board with a marker pen, pretending he was still trying to figure out how to finish it.

It had been hours, and Wesley was running out of time and ideas, he knew that if he didn't show progress soon then Maxim and Philips would be back and this time may not hesitate to destroy the Enterprise. He eyed the camera out the corner of his eyes and thought in his head, that he just had to hold out a little longer until he got the signal to escape.

"He seems to be cooperating." Maxim said suspiciously with his arms crossed as he watched Wesley in the lab over the monitors

"That or he's stalling." Philips murmured, Maxim turned to him

"Explain."

"The equation, he's just rewriting and rewriting it with meaningless components that have nothing to do with the cloaking device." Philips frowned, he had sincerely hoped that Wesley would cooperate

"This boy is becoming a nuisance." Maxim growled; "I am growing impatient Professor."

"Look Wesley has been living on board a starship for some time now, and he's become brainwashed by them; right now all Wesley knows is duty to Starfleet and following orders. But there was a time he was angry at Starfleet, when his father died, Wesley was devastated and would have done anything to get his father back."

"So what are you saying?"

"Perhaps we need to remind Wesley about his father's death."

"Well then Professor I think it's time to try another approach." Maxim said before strolling off, and Philips followed.

Wesley's hopes of being able to stall until escaping were cut short when Maxim and Philips walked into the lab causing Wesley to stop writing and turn to them

"How's it coming?" Maxim asked expressionless

"I'm trying. I just need more time."

"Really? Because the Professor here tells me that you have no intention of finishing that equation and that you are stalling."

Wesley looked at Philips before looking back at Maxim; "No I assure you I will finish the equation I just need more time."

"Actually I was thinking that you needing a better incentive." Maxim said before stepping closer to Wesley. When Wesley heard Maxim said the last two words he felt a sharp pain in his head and a wave of emotions overcame him, making him drop the pen in his hand and grasp hold of the board

"What are you doing?" Wesley gasped,

"Reminding you of your true feelings of Starfleet. When your father died." Maxim took another step forward and Wesley fell to his knees as he began seeing memories of his father

"STOP IT!" Wesley yelling closing his eyes, trying to block out the memories but they wouldn't stop. And along with the memories Wesley felt a wave of emotions that he had previously buried deep down and hoped never to feel again; hurt, sadness, loss, pain, and intense anger directed at Starfleet and those connected to his father's death.

"Wesley don't you see we are not that different;" Philips started as Maxim continued to get inside Wesley's head dredging up the memories of Jack's death; "We both lost someone at the hands of Starfleet. Because of them both JACK AND SARAH DIED. And they've brainwashed you into thinking it was all an accident, that they knew the risks. But Wesley we can save them both, we can bring them both and make Starfleet pay for what they did. You just have to help us."

Wesley slowly brought his eyes up to meet Philips gaze, as he felt all his emotions from his father's death, and for a moment he had actually thought that they were right. That Starfleet had killed his father and they should pay, and he was actually going to say he would help, that he would do anything to make them pay and get his dad back.

But then suddenly all the lights and power went out, leaving the lab in blackness.

Maxim broke the link with Wesley, and spun around; "What is the meaning of this?!" He growled

As Wesley got his breathe back he felt his chain cuffs unlock and fall to the floor in a clatter. His head told him to run now, but his heart told him no, it told him to stay and finish the cloaking device. It was like a civil war inside him, and he didn't know what to do.

"King Maxim;" A voice suddenly was heard over speakers in the lab; "Rebels are attacking the outer walls of the compound!"

Then Wesley remembered the device in his pocket and as he got it out he saw the blue route of the escape route flashing back at him

"Wesley what's that?" Philips suddenly say the blue light illuminating Wesley's face, and then Maxim whipped round and glared at Wesley. Wesley looked up at them both, glaring at him, and then he realised what he had almost down. He had almost betrayed Starfleet for people who had kidnapped him, drugged him, tortured him, held him prisoner and attacked the Enterprise.

"Give me that!" Maxim launched at Wesley, and both struggled for the device. Wesley was pushed into the board causing them both to fall over, and both rolled around the floor both pulling for the device. When Wesley was shoved away and Maxim got hold of the device, Wesley found a long metal cylinder on the floor next to him, and without thinking he grabbed it and swung it at Maxim's head, knocking him to the floor, and he grabbed the device before fleeing the lab.

He looked down at the device as he ran down the hallways, not seeing any sign of any enforcers, assuming that they had been diverted to the edge of the compound where the rebels were attacking.

The hallways may have been dark but there was flashing lights along the bulkheads, along the escape route Wesley was following. He assumed this was the work of the rebels.

Just as Wesley came to a set of doors, there was a loud shout behind him and as he peered over his shoulder, he saw two enforcers running after him raising their guns. Wesley pushed open the doors as they fired and saw phaser shots through the air above his head. He ducked his head but kept running until he was outside and kept running through the courtyard, hearing and seeing phaser fire all around him.

Once Wesley was free of the courtyard he saw he came face to face with enormous buildings, enormous metal buildings that towered above him, and thought they looked incredibly futuristic. And it was raining and pitch black outside, Wesley quickly realised that this must be what a night of Denbar Prime must be like.

Just as he was considering where to turn he heard another shot and a felt a sharp pain in his leg, and he fell. Looking down at his left leg he saw blood, and something metal sticking out of his legs, it looked like some kind of metal claw, and when he tried to pull it out he yelped in pain as it held on.

He saw enforcers approaching him, and realised he didn't have time to pull it out, so he dragged himself up and ran, or ran as best as he could with a slight limp. As the rain pelted his face, it began to obscure his vision, and because it was night and pitch black outside Wesley had no idea where he was going. He just kept running. That is until his legs became stiff and gave out in the middle of a dark alley, as he leant back against a wall feeling his heart rate slowing, and his vision blurring, he thought he was dying.

The last thing he saw was blinding light and voices getting closer. Then Wesley knew no more…


	18. Chapter 18 - Mounting a Resistance

**AN: Hey everyone. Sorry for not posting much lately, been really busy! But I am planning to work on this story again and will try to finish it soon. Have changed this chapter at the end slightly as I wasn't too sure about the last one. What do you think? As always reviews much appreciated!**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Mounting A Resistance**

"The Enterprise reports they are resuming course for Denbar Prime." Data said turning to face Captain Picard who was reading through a computer padd on all the information they had on Denbar Prime and Maxim. Picard was wearing a frown on his face, not because of what he read, but because his thoughts kept drifting to Wesley. After they had discovered what Philips wanted from Wesley, Picard became even more concerned. If Wesley truly did know how to build a cloaking device, and they somehow they managed to get Wesley to do it, god forbid, it could start a war between the Romulans and the Federation!

"Any sign of the vessels from Denbar Prime?" Picard asked Data without looking up.

"The Commander reports no sign of them, but are using long range scanners to make sure."

"It doesn't make sense that they would just attack out of the blue and then disappear again when the Enterprise didn't even get off one shot." Troi murmured and Picard managed to look up at her.

"It was most likely a warning to back off." Picard replied frowning; "Those ships have probably been following us since they took Wesley. Reporting on our location to Maxim."

"Wait so that means that they could attack the Enterprise again?" Troi asked her eyes widening.

"I'd bet on it." Picard replied.

"But-"

"Captain, we are receiving a communication from Starfleet Command." Data interrupted.

"Good. I'll take it below." Picard said relieved to have a change in conversation, and immediately went to the cabin below and sat down in front of the computer screen. Instantly an image appeared of Admiral Tekov, frowning at Picard.

"I do not like to be summoned like I'm one of your officers Captain Picard." Tekov said with venom in his voice; "Now what is this threat to the Federation that you talked about?"

"I apologise for the directness of my message but the current situation needs immediate attention." Picard hesitated as he thought about how to word the next part; "It regards my missing crew member."

Tekov's eyebrow raised instantly; "The Crusher boy? You disobeyed my order and went after him didn't you?"

Picard sighed; "I had no choice."

"You do understand that you disobeyed a direct order and could be court martialled for this. You are effectively risking your entire career for one boy!"

"He is not just one boy. He's a member of my crew and my responsibility." Picard snapped, and Tekov went silent.

"I'm surprised at you Jean-Luc. Getting emotionally involved with your crew members." Tekov shook his head.

Picard frowned; "This is not the time to lecture me. Sir, we don't have time for this. Look I went to Penarus V as ordered as dispensed the vaccines and started off the negotiations. Then I took a shuttle to Denbar Prime, and left Commander Riker in charge of the Enterprise to finish the negotiations. But the point is that Ensign Crusher's kidnapping is more serious than we thought, Philips wants him to build a cloaking device for the King of Denbar Prime."

Tekov was silent for a moment; "And you know this how?"

"From the records of Science Base 7."

"How do yo-" Tekov stopped himself and sighed; "Nevermind I don't want to know. Ok Jean-Luc you have my attention."

"Wesley was there at Science Base 7, and so was Philips. And from looking at the records of Science Base 7, or what's left of them, we deduced that they were working on making a cloaking device for the federation during the war with the Romulans. Don't deny it." Picard said quickly before Tekov could reply; "Now we have reason to believe that Philips took Wesley because he believes that he knows how to build a cloaking device, and he intends to get Wesley to build it for the King of Denbar Prime, a King Maxim, who is apparently a telepathic psychopath."

"Jean-Luc-"

"Not only that, two vessels from Denbar Prime have already attacked the Enterprise as a warning. Don't you understand how serious this is?! If Philips and Maxim manage to get Wesley to build the cloaking device and the Romulans find out-"

"-It could start a war." Tekov finished.

"Exactly, which is why you have to send more ships to Denbar Prime. Their techonology is superior to ours and if we are going to get Wesley back then-"

"No."

"What?"

"Captain I understand how you feel right now, you're worried and scared for Mr Crusher's life, and you're grasping at straws. Now I'm not saying I don't believe what you say, I have the highest respect for you, and I believe you believe what you're saying. But you have to understand Jean-Luc, I can't just send ships to Denbar Prime to rescue one Ensign, especially if what you say is true. We don't even know his involvement in the matter."

"You can't seriously be accusing Wesley of being part of this. He was kidnapped and we have no idea if he's even ok."

"Exactly, he was taken right off the Enterprise by someone he considers family. And from what I understand, Mr Crusher lost his father under your command, and Philips lost his daughter on Science Base 7. How do you know Wesley isn't cooperating in this? If what you say is true and that Wesley knows how to build a cloaking device, how does he know? And if he knows why hasn't he said anything before? How do you know that he won't willingly build a cloaking device from them, that he won't turn on the federation? Look Jean-Luc, it's clear you care for this boy, you wouldn't go this far if you didn't, but are you sure you really know who this boy is? Are you willing to put your career, your life, at risk for a boy you may not even know?"

Tekov looked at Picard expectantly who merely sighed; "Yes I am. I'm going to get Wesley back because I know that he is innocent and he's in danger. The whole federation could be in danger, and I'm going to Denbar Prime to get my officer back. With. Or. Without. The Federation's help."

Tekov stared Picard down, narrowing his eyes at Picard, before he sighed; "Alright Jean-Luc, I will speak to some people and see what I can do. But I can't promise anything."

"Thank you sir."

"Just be careful Captain." Tekov said with a small smile before his image was replaced with the Federation insignia.

Picard leant back in the chair and ran a hand over his face; _Well that could have gone better…._ Picard thought about what Tekov said about Wesley, and how he may be involved. Picard instantly dismissed it, no matter what Tekov said, Picard knew that Wesley would never go against Starfleet, and he meant what he said. He didn't care what it took, he was going to do whatever it took to get Wesley back. He just hoped Wesley could hold on until they got there…

-STAR TREK-

Wesley woke up with a headache and sharp pain in his leg. But he didn't have to open his eyes to realise that he wasn't in his cell. He was laying on something soft, and instead of bright light, his surroundings seemed dark and warm.

Finally, Wesley opened his eyes slowly and as he glanced around he realised he must be in some sort of cave. The walls were made of rock, were circular and all unevenly cut, and the doorway was merely an archway cut into the wall face. Then there was what looked like artificial lighting on the walls, which told Wesley that people lived in these caves, and he was laying on a proper bed. As he tried to sit up, another sharp pain erupted in his leg, and as he looked down at himself he saw his Starfleet Uniform was all wet and covered in mud, and his left pant leg had been cut off, and there was a bandage wrapped around his leg instead.

Wesley's head snapped up as he heard muffled voices getting closer. He had no idea where he was, but he knew he was not at Maxim's compound. He remembered running from the enforcers and going into that alley and there were figures who approached him before he blacked out. Could they be the rebels who helped him?

It didn't take Wesley long to find out when two figures suddenly walked in, and stopped when they saw Wesley was awake.

"Ah you're awake." One man said smiling at his as he approached. Wesley saw he was wearing Victorian clothes similar to what Maxim wore, but less extravagant. This man wore a simple navy blue coloured shirt, vest, trousers boots. But Wesley did spot a small pocket watch sticking out his vest pocket. This man came over to Wesley and started inspecting Wesley's bandages. Wesley turned his attention to the other who remained in the archway glaring at Wesley, whilst holding onto a phaser rifle similar to that of the enforcers. Wesley felt nervous, and the man next to him noticed.

"Roland wait outside, if there's a problem I'll let you know. But he's not exactly going to get far on this leg."

The man with the rifle, Rolan apparently, huffed something before walking out. Wesley turned to the man next to him; "Who are you? Why am I here?"

"I am Doctor Ethan Matthis. And we are the people who helped you escape. Now as for why you're here, it's simple, because we need your help."

"My help? With what?"

Matthis shook his head smiling; "That doesn't matter right now. Right now you need to rest. When the enforcers shot you, that metal clamp in your leg? It dispensed a tracking device, but don't worry we removed it and patched up your leg. It should heal fine as long as you keep your weight off it." Matthis said standing up and wiping his hands over in water bowl.

"But I don't understand, why are you helping me? Why did you help me escape?"

Matthis turned to Wesley and tilted his head at him; "I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say. I'm just a doctor, you'll want to wait and talk to my wife."

"Your wife?"

"Zaria. Queen Zaria. The rightful Queen of Denbar Prime."

Wesley nodded still trying to process everything that had happened to him

"I know it's confusing right now. You've been through a lot, and you're just a kid." Matthis said with a sigh; "But don't worry about that right now, just focus on getting better, here eat this." Matthis held out a plate of strange looking food, and Wesley studied it curiously before taking a bite, because he was starving. His eyes widened in amazement at the taste before stuffing his face.

Matthis chuckled; "Good right? Better than that crap Maxim serves his prisoners."

Wesley flinches at hearing Maxim's name and Matthis saw; "I'm sorry for what happened to you." He said softly.

When Wesley frowned at Matthis, he explained; "We have spies in Maxim's compound and they reported to us what happened to you. I'm sorry about what they did to you, you shouldn't have been involved in this conflict. But don't worry about Maxim, you're safe here." Matthis started to turn to leave.

"Wait. I need to make contact with my ship. They're on their way to find me, and they're in danger. I need to warn them about Maxim and-"

"Hey calm down. Look I'll speak to Zaria about contacting your ship, but right now, eat. You've been through a lot, and you need to rest. I'll check on you again soon."

-STAR TREK-

"Well?" Roland barked when Matthis walked into the part of the cave the rebels had turned into a HQ. It was the centre of the cave with the largest floor space and highest ceiling. The rebels had used the unevenly shaped cut stone walls to attach large monitors, and put equally large consoles on the stone floor.

Matthis sighed as he joined his wife, who was standing beside Roland with her arms crossed. She had long flowing red hair, and wore a turquoise coloured blue dress, along with wearing the royal crown and necklace to show her heritage and her rightful place as Queen. When he had met her it was just after Maxim had forced her off the thrown and tried to kill her, whilst on the run Matthis found her, patched her up and protected her. It didn't take long after that for them to fall in love, and he became the chief doctor for the resistance.

"He's terrified." Matthis said frowning; "I've removed the tracker from his leg and stitched him back up. He just needs to keep the weight off it for a few hours."

Zaria nodded before looking back at him; "And his other injuries? From what we heard, Maxim went to extreme lengths to get into that boy's head. Is there any permanent damage?"

Matthis hesitated slightly; "I did a scan of his brain, there does seem to be signs of mental stress and extremely high levels of Silicynine."

"Telepathy?" Zaria asked shocked; "But I thought humans didn't have the power of telepathy."

"Could it be from when Maxim got into the boy's head?"

"No. Even from that and exposure to that machine, it wouldn't explain the high levels I found. I'm afraid I don't know how to explain it, because I don't know much about his physiology there's only so much I can deduce."

"There must be something different about this boy." Zaria mused whilst she paced slightly; "For Maxim to have to go to such extreme lengths to get whatever is in his head, there must be something different, something…special about him. No one has been able to resist the Maxim getting into their head, except him. Whoever…whatever..this boy is, he could be the answer we've been looking for. I'm going to meet him."

"Wait. What?" Roland barked blocking her path; "Your majesty as head of your security I am personally responsible for your safety, and we don't even know who he is. Let alone what he is. For all we know he is some spy recruited by Maxim to infiltrate our base."

"Oh Roland don't be so paranoid. We both heard about what happened to him in there, both saw the footage. No way that was faked! Now as my husband as said he's terrified, he's just a boy, plus he's hurt, he poses no threat to me. Besides if we want to find out what Maxim is planning, getting to know this boy is the only way we can. So move." Zaria ordered and after a moment Roland sighed before grabbing his rifle and following her and Matthis.

-STAR TREK-

Wesley was assessing the cell where he was being held, trying to size up an escape route. Although he had a sense these people were telling the truth about wanting to help him, they also said they wanted something from him. Just like Maxim. And he wasn't sure if he could trust anyone here. Plus, he needed to get a hold of the Enterprise and warm them about Philip and Maxim.

Suddenly, Wesley heard muffled voices and saw three figures walk in and stop just at the foot of the bed he was in. He recognised the two men from earlier, but his gaze lingered on the women, who he assumed from her dress that she was Queen Zaria. He sat up straighter as they approached.

"I am Queen Zaria, the rightful queen of Denbar Prime, and the head of the resistance against Maxim. But first off I would like to apologise for the way you have been treatment by Maxim, you should not have been involved in our conflict. Nevertheless, you are involved now, and thus it is important for us to understand what exactly Maxim wanted with you? So just who are you?"

Wesley was both relieved to be away from Maxim, but a little uncertain as to whether he should trust this Zaria. Her voice sounded soft and reassuring, but Wesley saw anger and determination in her eyes, that made him wonder who he could really trust on this planet.

"Why should I tell you anything? How do I know whether this is some kind of trick by Maxim? How do I know whether you really are who you say you are?" Wesley said with as much strength as he could manage, trying to show her and the two men that he wasn't afraid of them.

He watched as Zaria titled her head at him and narrowed her eyes;

"You're in pain." She said and Wesley was sure she sounded shocked

Wesley frowned in confusion; "Yes my leg-"

Zaria shook her head; "No. I'm not talking physically." Zaria said stepping around to the side of the bed and closer to Wesley. She slowly raised her hand and waved over his head and torso, before pulling back and frowning

"You're in pain, angry, hurt." She repeated; "I sense old memories resurfacing….something is wrong…." Zaria pulled back; "What did Maxim do to you? What did he want from you?"

Wesley looked at the two men before back at Zaria; "I'm not going to say another word until I can contact my ship."

Zaria continued staring at him, and Wesley swore he felt a strange sensation in his head similar to what he felt when maxim has probed his mind. Wesley shook his head and glared at her; "What are you doing? Just who are you people?"

Zaria stepped back shocked, before motioning for the two men to follow.

"Zaria? What is it?" Matthis said immediately grabbing his wife's arm.

"What happened?" Roland asked frowning.

"He blocked me. I tried to probe his mind and he blocked me." Zaria said incredulously.

"That's not possible." Roland muttered; "You and Maxim are the only ones strong enough to block a mind probe."

Zaria glanced back towards where Wesley was being held; "Not anymore." She then looked back at the two men; "What is more I felt something from him…a strange kind of energy force…I can't quite explain it." She shook her head; "Whoever this boy is, I think I understand why Maxim had such interest in him. I think we need to try another approach; we need to get this boy to trust us."

"How do we do that?"

"We tell him the truth. We tell him everything. And we show him who Maxim is what he's done to Denbar Prime."

"With all due respect your highness, you can't just tell that boy everything about us. We still don't know who he is, whether he's a spy or not. And you just want to tell him everything?"

"I understand your concern Roland, but don't believe that. He's different, and I believe we can trust him. In fact, I believe we have to trust him, if we have any chance of defeating Maxim."

-STAR TREK-

Wesley was beginning to get frustrated. He hadn't seen or heard from anyone in hours and he was worried about the Enterprise, that Maxim may have fired at the Enterprise because he had escaped. He just wanted to know if they were safe, but these people who claimed to want to help him, weren't telling him anything and wouldn't let him contact his ship! Just who were these people?

Finally deciding he'd had enough, Wesley pushed himself up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, wincing at the pain in his left leg as he put weight on it. Hesitantly slightly as he listened for voices he used to bed to help him up and move towards the gap in the cave. He heard voices and pressed his back against the wall as they past. When the did Wesley slowly peered around the edge and checked both ways before making his way out the archway and headed down one of the pathways.

However, he hadn't got more than ten feet before an alarm blared making him jump and panic, as he glanced around wildly. He heard shouting and running feet and quickly hid inside a small archway as a bunch of men with guns ran past. Fearing they would be after him he ran as soon as they went past, well hobbled down the passageway clenching his teeth at the pain in his legs.

Finally he reached the end of the passageway and peered around to see his was on a ledge above what he assumed was their central base of operations in the cave. He glanced around at all the monitors, consoles, equipment and crates, before his gaze landed on the two men and the women who visited him earlier. They were hunched over a monitor in deep discussion, whilst a bunch of men ran past with guns. That's when he noticed some stairs cut into the rock face leading down towards a giant archway in the cave, and he saw it led right to the outside. He gave one last glance to the people before heading down the stairs. He had just reached the bottom and was about to run when he heard a child's voice and his gaze turned to see a crowd of women and children running from outside and into the cave, but not running away from the people inside the cave but something outside. And they had animals with them, what looked like horses, only these creatures were blue coloured animals with 6 legs, and wings. It was something out of a fairy tale. It made him hesitate as he tried to understand what was going on. That's when he heard Zaria's voice.

"What do you mean you can't find him? Where's Alexander?! Where's my son?!" Wesley leaned closer to the wall separating him from the crowd of people as he listened.

"I'm sorry he was here just a minute ago, when the alarm blared and I thought he was right behind me."

"So he's still out there?!" Matthis yelled; "Dammit I'll go."

"You can't. The patrol ship is on its way here and if it spots you."

Wesley suddenly glanced towards the large cave archway and saw large metal doors suddenly coming out the rockface sealing off the archway. He realised if he was to run he had to do it now.

"What are you doing? My son is still out there!" Zaria yelled to Roland, before she tried to go outside and matthis and Roland stopped her

"No it's too dangerous! If you're spotted.."

Wesley watched as Matthis pulled Zaria into a hug, and he saw she was crying. It made Wesley reconsider his thoughts about these people. Maybe they were who they claim to be.

Wesley glanced from the closing metal doors to Zaria and Matthis, before looking at the horse like creatures and shaking his head. He had to be out of his mind…

He took a deep breath before he run over to one of the creatures, who had been left unattended. He stopped in front of it and hid out of view, raising his hands as he approached it, it stepped back from him and looked like it was going to rear up, but Wesley managed to stroke its main before it could and it actually took a step forward. Wesley found him looking into the creatures eyes and the creature was looking back at him. Then he noticed a large rock just beside it and he managed to jump on that and jump on top of the creature, like riding a horse, before it took of charging, like it knew what he wanted to do.

Wesley heard shouts behind him as he and the creature rode towards the two doors, but he didn't stop, and the creature jumped through the two metal doors and outside. Wesley glanced around his surrounding wildly, seeing they were on a large cliff face looking out of a canyon to his left, but then to his right he saw a large downward slope and immediately the creature took off down it, like it could read his thoughts.

The nearer Wesley got to the bottom of the slope the more he saw the scene in front of him, and he saw a little boy running towards him, and tripping whilst he did. That's when Wesley heard a whirring and spun his head back to see a ship heading towards him. He turned back to the boy and the creature sped up, not stopping as it approached but skidding to turn back around, and Wesley leant over and reached his hand out for the boy.

"Come on!"

The boy looked at him reluctant to take his hand, but then they both heard the whirring getting closer, and he grabbed Wesley's hand and Wesley pulled him up onto the creature's back, behind him. Then the creature headed back up the slope. Wesley watched as the ship appeared just over a rise heading right for them, and he scared that they wouldn't make it. But just like that the creature got faster and jumped through the metal doors just as they shut. And the creature had to skid to stop. Then Wesley was left panting along with the creature.

"Alexander! Thank god!" Wesley turned as Zaria and Matthis pulled the boy off and hugged him. Then Wesley was yanked off by two men and Roland pulled a gun on him.

"Wait!" Zaria yelled pushing Roland's gun down and hugging Wesley.

"You saved my son!" Zaria pulled back and smiled at him. "I don't know how to thank you."

"It was nothing really." Wesley replied smiling but he was still feeling a little out of breath and his head was slightly spinning; "I just…I…" That was the last thing Wesley remembered before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he crumpled to the floor.

Zaria gasped; "Ethan!"

Ethan looked up from hugging Alexander and rushed over to Wesley. He checked Wesley's pulse and breathing and frowned; "Get him back to the medical bay. Now."

"Ethan what's going on? What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. But I'll let you know when I do." Ethan said before rushing off.

-SUITS-

Zaria was in the middle of talking to her son when Ethan came back in sighing;

"How is he? What happened?"

"It looks like he passed out from extreme blood loss, on the account of the adrenaline and putting pressure on his leg. Which is why he was supposed to keep weight off of it."

"So that's it? He passed out just from the blood loss?" Zaria asked sceptically, sensing there was something more.

"I did run another scan on his brain, and the results showed an even higher amount of Silicynine."

"How is that possible?" Zaria asked frowning.

"I don't know. In just a few hours it's increased by 5%." Ethan said frowning and Zaria became concerned.

"Will he be alright?"

"He should be. But remember we still don't know anything about this boy's physiology or who he is."

"Then maybe it was time we found out."

-STAR TREK-

Wesley woke up with a blinding headache and stiffness all over. Plus, there was a buzzing in his ears and blurred vision. When he was able to focus his eyesight he realised he was back in the bed was in earlier, and there was someone else in the room. He immediately locked eyes with Zaria who sat on a chair beside his bedside.

She immediately gave him a small smile; "How are you feeling?"

Wesley sighed as he sat up, closing his eyes at the sudden movement. When he opened them again Zaria was holding out a glass of water. He took it without question.

"Thanks." Wesley muttered.

"I should be the one thanking you. You saved my son." Zaria exclaimed.

Wesley smiled back; "It was nothing. I just…it was the right thing to do. Especially because it was my fault." Zaria tilited his head confused at him before he continued; "That ship. It was Maxim wasn't it? Looking for me?"

Zaria sighed and nodded; "Yes it was one of Maxim's patrol ships."

Wesley frowned; "I can't stay here. It's too dangerous. If he finds me…"

"Don't worry he won't find you here. Our base is hidden and we've been able to stay undetected for over 100 years. You're safe here."

Wesley took a deep breath before looking her in the eye; "Can I contact my ship? They could be in serious danger. Now that I've escaped Maxim could attack them in response, I need to warn them. Please."

Zaria hesitated, but seeing the look in Wesley's eyes, she could just feel like they could trust him, like they needed to. She knew somehow that Wesley was the key to everything. If her father was here he would tell her it was her psychic intuition, she always found it hard to believe but now she was beginning to reconsider.

"Ok I'll let you contact your ship, but first you have to help me."

"Help you with what?"

"With removing Maxim from the throne, and I believe that you're the key. Help me understand what he wants with you."

-STAR TREK-

Wesley frowned; "I don't understand. Why am I so important in this?" Both Maxim and Zaria seemed to talk to him like he was special like he was some kind of saviour or something.

"That's what I want to find out." Zaria said holding out her hands.

Wesley tilted his head at her.

"Give me your hands and it will allow me to see your memories of your time at Maxim's compound."

Wesley's eyes widened and she smiled; "Don't worry I assure you it won't hurt."

Wesley hesitated but for some reason he felt like he could trust her, so he reluctantly put his hands into hers and was met with a flash of images.

 _Wesley found himself sitting back in his home on Earth, reading through his mechanical engineering book that his uncle had got him at his last visit. He was currently reading through it as his mother and father walked in._

 _"_ _Wes?"_

 _"_ _Mmm?" Wesley replied without looking up from his padd._

 _"_ _Wesley, I need to speak to you."_

 _Wesley looked up to see his father wearing his Starfleet uniform, and he froze, fearing what was coming._

 _"_ _Dad why are you wearing your uniform?"_

 _"_ _Wes I have to go."_

 _"_ _No you promised." Wesley interrupted._

 _"_ _I've been assigned a mission on board the Stargazer, and I don't when I'll be back. I'm sorry Wes but-"_

 _Wesley couldn't take it and ran out the room._

 _"_ _Wesley!" He heard his mother shout before he made it to his room. A little while later he heard the sound of his father leaving and he ran out after him._

 _"_ _Dad! Don't leave." Wesley yelled after him. His father turned back to him and knelt down in front of him._

 _"_ _Wes I have to go, but I'll be back."_

 _"_ _When?"_

 _"_ _I don't know when exactly. But I'll contact you when I can, and I promise I'll come back as soon as I can ok?"_

 _"_ _But-"_

 _"_ _You have to take care of your mother whilst I'm gone ok? It's your duty to watch out for her whilst I'm gone."_

 _Wesley nodded, and his dad ruffled his hair before walking away; "I'll see you soon Wes."_

 _As Wesley watched him walk away he had the strongest feeling like he was never going to see him again. And it turned out he was right. Because his dad never came home._

 _Wesley remembered Jean-Luc Picard coming to tell him and his mother that his dad was gone, he remembered the funeral, but most of he remembered what it was like after, with his dad gone, and how lonely it was. He was furious at Starfleet, and Captain Picard for taking his dad away, they said it was an accident but that didn't mean anything to Wesley. All he understood was that his dad was gone._

 _Then when Maxim probed his mind he had sudden flashes. All vivid and all of planets and star systems. Each different, but all of fire and destruction. And ships, so many ships, Romulan…Federation…Klingon… firing on each other. And the Enterprise caught in the middle, damaged and under attack. Until suddely…its gone…_

"No!"

Wesley yanked his hands from Zaria's and met her gaze, his eyes blown wide with panic and fear. And she looked equally shocked.

"What did you do to me?" Wesley asked once felt more like himself.

"I..I didn't do that. I only accessed your memories." Zaria frowned; "That vision is must be what Maxim wants. A war between your people and these Romulans. And he wants you to help start it."

Wesley nodded still trying to process his vision. Zaria sensed this.

"The vision. The war. It will happen if I finish the cloaking device?" Wesley asked more to himself; "Because of what I know I could start a war, I could be the cause of the Enterprise's destruction, and all those planets." Wesley's voice rose as he processed what he had seen.

Zaria felt his pain and fear and she put her hand over his and locked gazes with him. "Not if you help us. Help us stop Maxim before it's too late, and we can save them. We can save everyone. You just have to help us."


	19. Chapter 19 - Family Bonds

**Chapter 19**

 **Family Bonds**

"How could this happen?!" Maxim yelled as he threw open the doors to the throne room with such force that they made a loud crashing noise as they hit the walls either side.

Maxim marched in glaring at his enforcers, as Philips trailed along behind him.

"Your highness." An enforcer said walking over to him and standing to attention; "We have searched the grounds of the compound, and the city streets…" The enforcer hesitated to continue; "However….we have not been able to find the prisoner."

Maxim glared at them before speaking slowly; "How did those terrorists get into my compound?"

"We're not sure sir." An enforcer said hesitantly; "They must have broken through the shield barrier somehow."

"Well get it back up! Now!" Maxim bellowed; "Now what about the boy's tracker?" Maxim said whipping around to the enforcers at the middle console.

The enforcers at the console glanced sideways at each other all hesitating before the middle one turned around; "The tracker was last active in Province 5."

"Last active?" Maxim repeated slowly.

"Yes…that was the last we had an active signal. It seemed to have…stop transmitting after that. Your highness."

"Stop transmitting! Wha.." Maxim trailed off as he narrowed his eyes before frowning deeply; "Zaria." He growled before looking away thinking.

"Zaria? Whose Zaria?" Philips questioned behind Maxim.

"A terrorist." Maxim replied simply before whipping around to his 3 enforcers; "I want you to take as many men as you have and sweep Province 5 top to bottom, and take some shuttles and search the outer provinces. Interrogate as many of the city's inhabitants as you can, find out who was involved in this attack." Maxim continued talking as he marched to his throne; "I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES, I WANT THESE TERRORISTS AND THAT BOY FOUND!"

-STAR TREK NEXT GENERATION-

Picard and Troi were below deck going over the data from Denbar Prime and its king, Maxim whilst Data was above checking over the conn and coordinating with the Enterprise.

"Counsellor what do you make of the information on this Maxim?"

Troi hesitated; "Clearly he is a ruthless dictator with no regard for mercy or the lives of his people."

"And Philips?" Picard prompted.

Troi tilted her head at the Captain, unsure what he meant.

"Do you believe Wesley is in great danger?" Picard clarified

"From Philips or Maxim?"

Picard sighed as he sat back; "Both."

"Captain…" Troi started hoping to use the opportunity to get the Captain to express his feelings but they were interrupting by a chiming over the comms and then Data's voice.

"Captain? You wanted to be notified when we were an hour away from Denbar Prime."

Picard glanced at Troi before standing up as he spoke; "On our way."

When Picard and Troi joined Data above deck, Troi sat down at the science station and Data took a seat at tactical when Picard replaced his seat at Conn. Troi sensed much apprehension and determination from Picard, but then also considered that maybe her own emotions were overshadowing the Captain's.

Captain Picard sat down at conn and dropped the shuttle out of warp glancing up and out the window as the planet came into view.

"Any sign of enemy vessels?" Picard asked out loud directing the question to Data.

"I am not detecting any vessels. However, it will not be long before we are detected by their sensors." Data replied looking up at the Captain.

"Counsellor?" Picard asked turning to her, and she hesitated unsure whether he wanted advice or what she felt from the planet.

"I am sensing lots from the planet Captain. Much of it is jumbled." She frowned trying to put it into words; "Fear. Pain. Anger…so much anger." Troi had to shake her head to stop the emotions from taking over.

"What..?" Picard started before Data interrupted.

"Captain. We are being hailed from the surface." Data said looking up, and Picard could have sworn Data looked shocked.

"By who?" Picard asked.

"Data?" Troi prompted when Data remained silent.

"By Wesley." He finished meeting both their gazes

Troi's eyes widened before she glanced at the Captain.

"On screen."

-STAR TREK NEXT GENERATION-

Wesley paced in front of the console in front of the cave, he had made a deal with Zaria that if he could contact the Enterprise he would ask the Captain about helping. It had been an hour and he still hadn't heard anything.

"You seem worried." Zaria said inside Wesley's head as she stood nearby with her arms crossed.

Wesley merely sent her a look and she smiled.

"Sorry. Forgot you're not used to telepathy."

Wesley stopped pacing and shrugged; "Well I mean we have a counsellor on board who is a Betazoid who can sense emotions, but yeah this is all a little new for me." Wesley paused; "I just…I thought the Enterprise would have come after me after I was kidnapped. I know they were far away but they should have received the message by now."

"You think your people aren't coming for you?"

"No." Wesley said firmly; "They're coming I know that. I'm just worried. What if Maxim attacked them because I escaped?"

For once Zaria was silent and Wesley felt fear over the possibility.

Suddenly there was a chirping and both turned to one of Zaria's men who nodded; "We're receiving a subspace transmission."

"From the Enterprise?" Wesley said hopefully as they activate their view screen and a fuzzy picture emerged and started to clear up.

"Wesley!" Troi couldn't contain her outburst, from the happiness she felt from herself and Picard, and perhaps even Data.

Picard quickly took note of Wesley's appearance, noticing a change of clothes to a strange Victorian style outfit, but most of all Picard noticed his appearance was dishevelled, and he had a cut on his forhead. Clearly he had been through a lot and Picard was not happy about it.

"Captain!" Wesley said smiling.

"Ensign Crusher it's good to see you are well." Picard said trying to contain his emotions and act professional.

"It's good to see you all too." Wesley said smiling at them before frowning. "But that doesn't look like the Enterprise.." He trailed off.

"The Enterprise was delayed by the events of Penarus V and then it was attacked by unknown vessels. We were forced to find alternative means of getting here. Now we are here to rescue you."

Picard quickly noticed Wesley's change of expression; "Is the Enterprise ok?" He asked softly.

"The Enterprise is fine and on its way here." Picard replied narrowing his eyes at Wesley's expressions.

Wesley nodded and Picard saw Wesley turn his head to the women behind him and Picard finally noticed her.

Wesley turned back to the Captain with a serious expression glancing a few times at the women.

"Captain I don't have much time. I managed to escape from Philips but the king here is.."

"We already know about Maxim and what he's done." Picard replied and the women stepped forward.

"You do? How?"

"Er Captain this is Queen Zaria the rightful Queen of Denbar Prime."

"You're Zaria?" Troi asked leaning forward; "Do you know Regent Andrews of Denbar Prime."

Zaria's eyes widened before nodding and smiled wistfully; "Yes, as a child he was a good friend to my father. You know him?"

"We have just come from there, assisting in their medical issues. He is the one who leant us the shuttle to help find Wesley." Picard replied. "He told us you were in hiding."

"Yes Maxim stole the throne and is hunting us down. We were forced to go in hiding."

Wesley suddenly stepped forward urgently; "Captain, Maxim wants to start a war between the Federation and the Romulans."

"We know." Picard replied and Wesley frowned.

"What? How?"

"We figured it out once he realised that Philips took you because of what happened on Science Base 7."

"So it is true that they think you can build a cloaking device?" Data asked.

"Yes." Wesley said sighing; "And they threatened to kill everyone on the Enterprise if I didn't."

"Wait. Are you saying it is true? That you know how to build a Romulan Cloaking Device?"

Wesley merely sighed looking at Zaria. Picard quickly realised that must have been why the Enterprise was attacked.

"If it wasn't for Zaria's men saving me I don't know what would have happened."

"Then we are in your debt." Picard said turning to Zaria.

Zaria nodded before sharing a glance with Wesley.

"Er yes well the point is that without me Philips is going to try and finish the cloaking device himself. And if he does and gets it wrong, it could lead to an explosion like what happened on Science Base 7. Only this time it could kill everyone in the city."

Picard glanced at Data before looking back stunned.

"We need your help." Zaria added; "We aren't powerful enough to stop Maxim."

"I'm afraid we can't interfere with the affairs of your planet." Picard said slowly. "We have.."

"A prime directive." Zaria interrupted; "Yes, Wesley has told us, but seeing as you are already involved and Wesley is already here. Wouldn't this mean you _can_ help?"

"It's more complicated than that." Troi said when Picard and Data did not reply.

"But Captain…" Wesley started.

"I'm sorry but we really can't interfere." Picard replied cutting Wesley off.

Zaria shared a look with Wesley. "I understand. I will have my men meet you team when you land on the surface. Be warned though that Maxim will likely already know you are here, and they are already scouring the surface for Wesley, so they will not hesitate to kill you if they find you."

Picard nodded; "Thank you."

Zaria merely nodded and the communication was cut off. Leaving everyone on the shuttle in silence.

Picard waited a moment before turning in his chair to Data and Troi.

"Opinions?"

Troi looked at Data before speaking first; "I sensed no deception from Zaria, and Wesley trusts her. So, I think we can trust her."

"But...?"

"I sensed great fear from Wesley, and anger. And….the sense he is hiding something."

"Why would Wesley hide something from us?" Data asked.

"I don't know." Troi said sighing frustrated.

"It must be what Maxim and Philips did." Picard replied thinking; "And if we can trust Zaria then we have to believe that what Wesley said is true about the cloaking device and the war."

"Then Wesley is in great danger." Data added.

"So is everyone on the planet." Troi added.

"We need to get Wesley and get back to the Enterprise." Picard said looking at Troi and Data; "If you both agree that trusting Zaria and her people is the right thing to do?"

They both nodded but Picard sensed more from them. "You can speak freely."

Troi glanced at Data; "I understand the Prime Directive applies here, and we cannot interfere."

"But Zaria's logic does make sense. Since we are already involved in the affairs of the planet, and Philips being a Federation ambassador. Does this not already show Federation interference?"

"And by stopping Philips and saving Wesley we could still be upholding Prime Directive? You both feel this way?" Picard said before nodding sighing; "Yes I have thought about this ever since Wesley was kidnapped and taken to Denbar Prime. And to be honest even I'm not sure how to precede in this situation."

"This is an unprecedented situation." Data added.

"What does Starfleet think we should do?" Troi asked and Picard merely looked at her and looked away.

"They think we should leave Wesley behind." Troi surmised.

"They do not feel we should interfere with an unknown civilisation, without getting more information." Picard replied simply.

"And you Captain?" Troi asked.

"We have a mission to complete. We will save Wesley and once we are back on the Enterprise then we will contact Starfleet and let them know the situation. And then, we'll have to see how they want us to proceed."

"If it is not too late." Data added causing them all to look at each other in worry.

-STAR TREK NEXT GENERATION-

Once the communication ended Wesley turned to Zaria and frowned; "I'm sorry. I hoped the Captain would agree to help."

Zaria merely shook her head smiling; "It is ok. I understand his desire not to get involved in this conflict. If I were him I would not either."

"Still I'm sorry."

"It is not your fault Wesley. At least you will be going home, you must be pleased."

"Yeah it will be nice to see my mom and everyone again. But I don't know how I can just go back to the Enterprise leaving Maxim and Philips here knowing what will happen."

"Perhaps it is best. This isn't your fight, you didn't ask to get involved."

"But I am. How can I ignore that?"

"You go back to your life. Take it from me Wesley, if you have a choice between this fight and going back to your life you should go back. Go back to your home and your family. We've survived and fought off Maxim this long without the Federation."

-STAR TREK NEXT GENERATION-

Picard contacted the Enterprise after their contact with Wesley and apprised Riker of their location and update of the situation. He left out what Troi sensed from Wesley, until they could figure out what really happened on the planet.

He had to admit though he had never been this worried about one of his officers before. Picard knew that as Captain, he and his officers would in one situation or another be put in some kind of danger. It's what you have to accept when you serve aboard a Starship. But this situation was different, it was Wesley. And as much as he tried to distance himself from Beverley and Wesley, he couldn't deny that he hadn't been very successful, and he would always consider it his responsibility to keep Wesley safe. Whether that was because of his duty as Jack's friend, or whether it was because Wesley was Beverley's son, he wasn't sure. But overall he knew that it didn't matter either way, because this situation had made him realise that in some ways Wesley was the closest thing he had to a son, and he couldn't help treating him as such. Which meant he would do whatever it took to get him home to the Enterprise, whatever the cost to his career. And for the first time in his life he didn't care about the consequences of his actions. His one and only concern was just getting Wesley back.

-STAR TREK NEXT GENERATION-

Wesley was in his 'room' pacing going over the Captain's orders and his feelings over helping. He tried to come up with multiple justifications for following the Prime Directive, but still he couldn't help that he felt he had to help.

"Wesley?"

Wesley jumped and turned to find Ethan standing in front of him looking at him curiously; "What are you doing?"

"Thinking." Wesley replied simply sighing.

"About?"

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know." Wesley stopped turning to him; "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you chose to join the resistance? How did you know it was the right choice?"

Ethan frowned at him; "I don't know. I just did…After everything Maxim's done and seeing the state of the city, I just knew."

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"I usually listen to my gut."

"Me too."

"There you go."

"Problem is if I do, then it means going against my Captain's orders and everything Starfleet believes in. I could be sacrificing my career."

"Sounds risky."

"Yeah but then if I don't help I could be responsible for leaving everyone to die."

"Big decision."

"I don't know what to do." Wesley looked at him with pleading eyes as if he had to answer.

"I can't tell you what to do Wesley. It wouldn't be fair. But…I can show you what made me realise what I had to do."

-STAR TREK NEXT GENERATION-

"Where are we?" Wesley said as he pulled the hood of his cloak that Ethan gave him, further to cover his face from passers by, and turned to Ethan who was wearing a similar cloak. They also had a company of Roland, and two security personnel.

"In the city centre." Ethan replied simply as he continued walking through long alleyways steering clear of the main streets. Wesley frowned as he noticed most buildings were destroyed, or half falling apart and some even abandoned. That's when he saw the people, some living in the falling down buildings, some in the alleyways, but all in rags looking ill and like they'd given up hope.

"I don't understand. If you have technological advancement why can't you help these people." Wesley asked hurrying to catch up with Ethan.

Ethan sighed; "We try. But you must understand we have limited resources as it is, and the enforcers are always on patrol watching for us. See?" Ethan said stopping at the end of the alleyway hiding in a doorway as he pointed to the streets. Wesley looked and saw lots of enforcers walking back and forth through the streets, holding guns and herding people into lines as they talked to each person showing them a small rectangular glass tablet with something on it.

Wesley narrowed his eyes trying to see what was on the tablet, when someone ran from the line towards where Wesley and Ethan were. Ethan shoved him through the nearby doorway into an abandoned old shop building and they watched from a window as the enforcers ran after the man. Now Wesley had a better angle of the tablet and enforcers and could hear what they were saying.

"Have you seen this boy?" The rest of the enforcers demanded and Wesley's eyes widened as he saw his own picture. Philips must have provided it.

"They're after me!" Wesley said with realisation looking at Ethan.

Ethan frowned. "We need to leave." Ethan said turning to Roland; "It's too dangerous to be out in the open." Roland merely nodded and turned to his men giving orders to check the area.

Wesley was about to leave when he saw the enforcers dragging the man who bolted so his legs were dragging on the floor. He looked like he had been hit on the head.

Wesley couldn't tear himself away as the lead enforcer walked over to him and the two enforcers dropped the man in the dirt. The crowd of people merely watched unable to help.

"Please. I don't want any trouble." The man pleaded as he sat on his knees.

"You ran and it is illegal to deny or disrupt interrogation. You know the law."

"No please. I'm sorry."

"Have you seen this boy?"

"No. I haven't. Please just let me go. I have a family."

"Great Protector." An enforcer said walking over to the lead enforcer. "We found these in his possession."

Wesley saw the lead enforcer take some sort of green computer chips from the other enforcer and glance at them before waving them at the man.

"What are these?"

"Nothing. Just my work."

"Liar. These are resistance communication devices! You are a traitor!"

"No!" The man yelled as the two enforcers picked him and pulled out some cuffs.

"You know the punishment."

Wesley turned to Ethan; "He's one of your men?"

Ethan didn't reply but Wesley didn't need him to, from his face Wesley could see he knew him.

"You have to do something." Wesley said straightening up facing Ethan.

Roland suddenly walked over. "We need to leave now. Whilst they are distracted."

"You can't just leave him." Wesley exclaimed before turning to the door and pulling it open about to run out and help, seeing the man wrestle with the enforcers before pushing them away and bolting, when suddenly arms dragged Wesley back and pushed him against a wall. Ethan was suddenly in front of him looking scared.

"Wesley! We don't have a choice. If we don't leave we'll de discovered and you're who they're after!" Ethan yelled before slowly letting Wesley go and they both turned to see the three enforcers dragging the man now unconscious and cuffed towards Maxim's compound.

Ethan turned to Wesley slowly. "You think I don't want to help! These are my people! But I can't, I have to think of Zaria and my son. If I was caught the information I have…. I can't."

-STAR TREK NEXT GENERATION-

Once the streets were clear Ethan was leading them back to the compound with Roland and the men, and Ethan slowed to walk with Wesley.

"I'm sorry you saw that. It was a mistake bringing you out here. I just wanted you to understand the situation we're in. What Maxim has done. Everyone lives in fear, and there's only so much we can do."

"That's why you want my help." Wesley replied softly.

Ethan looked at Wesley; "I know this is a lot to ask of you, and a lot of responsibility. And I'm not trying to convince you, not directly. It wouldn't be fair. I just…I want to protect my family, and you're our only hope…" Ethan trailed off as he looked up and frowned glancing around.

Wesley stopped; "What? What is it?"

"We're going the wrong way.." Ethan trailed off as he realised he couldn't see Roland or the guards.

Wesley noticed Ethan reach behind his cloak and pull a gun from his back.

"Wesley. Stay close to me." Ethan said as he walked slowly raising his gun.

"What? Why..?" Wesley was cut shot as Roland suddenly appeared behind Ethan pointing a gun at him, and one of Roland's men appeared next to Wesley pointing a gun at him.

"Drop it Ethan." Roland said pushing the gun against Ethan's back as warning.

"Roland?" Ethan frowned hesitating before dropping the gun and raising his hands as Roland turned him to face Wesley, as Roland checked him for other weapons. Ethan saw Wesley with his hands raised looking scared. "What are you doing?" Ethan demanded.

"What I was ordered to do. Now move." Roland ordered shoving Ethan forward raising the gun at him, as the other man pushed Wesley forward too.

-STAR TREK NEXT GENERATION-

"Roland why are you doing this?" Ethan demanded utterly confused after some time. "I thought you were my friend. I trusted you."

Roland scoffed; "That's what made it so easy. You were so trustworthy, you didn't even question my backstory and you just let me in on all your plans. Let me into your base.. "Roland shook his head.

"But working for Maxim?" Ethan replied stopping and whipping around to glare at Roland. "He's a tyrant. A psychopath and murderer.."

Roland hit Ethan over the head with his gun cutting him off and Ethan stumbled back.

"How dare you disrespect your ruler."

"You're insane." Ethan said standing up grabbing his head. "How could you do this? How could you betray us for Maxim?"

Roland merely straightened up showing pride; "Easy. Because he's my father."


	20. Chapter 20 - Sacrifice

**Chapter 20**

 **Sacrifice**

 ** _"_** ** _You're insane." Ethan said standing up grabbing his head. "How could you do this? How could you betray us for Maxim?"_**

 ** _Roland merely straightened up showing pride; "Easy. Because he's my father."_**

Wesley's eyes widened and Ethan took half a step back dropping his hands. "What?" Then Ethan shook his head; "No that can't be…." Ethan paused as he processed it. "I trusted you!" He yelled as he ran at Roland and they struggled; "I let you into my family! You traitor!" Ethan yelled as he fought with Roland and they fell to the ground as Ethan punched him.

Wesley just stood watching, shocked, and no idea what to do. Then he noticed the guard beside him shift his attention to the two men scuffling, and the way he pointed his gun at them both waiting to get a good shot. Wesley saw this as his opportunity and saw a large pipe next to him, and slowly picked it up before hitting the guard over the head with it and stealing his gun as he fell to the ground. Then Wesley held it against Roland and Ethan trying to help Ethan.

Ethan noticed Wesley grab the gun, as he got the upper hand and stole Roland's gun. Then he heard running footsteps in the distance and realised it was enforcers coming.

"Wesley run!" Ethan yelled immediately turning to Wesley, but Wesley hesitated, not wanting to leave Ethan.

"GO!" Ethan yelled again as Wesley spotted enforcers coming towards them with guns, and Wesley didn't need to be told twice, he knew what would happen if he was caught. And he took off running. Luckily he knew the way back to the caves, so he could go get help for Ethan.

However, just as he rounded a corner he came face to face with another herd of enforcers. They were trapping him in he realised as he came to a skidding stop falling slightly on the gravel. The enforcers quickly spotted him and raised their guns.

"Stop!" They shouted as Wesley turned and ran, he stopped at the corner and fired his gun behind him to delay them, and they fired back causing Wesley to duck and he tried to think of what to do.

Suddenly Wesley was grabbed from behind, and pulled through a doorway into an abandoned building. Terrified it was an enforcer he whipped around pulling his gun up.

"Woah! Don't shoot!" The person yelled stepping back, and Wesley frowned realising it was the other guard. Then he grabbed Wesley, Wesley shrugged him off but the guard shushed him, and Wesley heard enforcers run past them. When it was clear the guard turned to him.

"Coast is clear you can put the gun down now."

Wesley tightened his grip on the gun. "Put it down?" Wesley scoffed; "Why would I do that? You work for Roland! He's a traitor."

"Yeah I know." The guard said before his legs gave out and Wesley saw he was bleeding.

-STAR TREK NEXT GENERATION-

Wesley crouched down next to the guard placing his hands and some cloth over the wound on his left shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding. The guard winced and Wesley sighed; "Sorry."

"I should have known."

"Known what?" Wesley asked.

"That Roland was a traitor. I'm security. It's my job to detect threats. I just can't believe I missed one right in front of my eyes."

"It wasn't your fault. Believe me, I know how you feel."

The guard turned to him; "I'm Robert. Don't know if you remember me, I was the guard who helped break you out of Maxim's compound."

Wesley's eyes widened with realisation; "Oh. Thank you for that. You took a big risk breaking in there to rescue me."

"I was just following orders."

Wesley pulled back the makeshift bandage and saw the bleeding had stopped and he finished off securing it.

"There. That should hold for now."

"Thanks. Where did you learn that?"

"My mom." Wesley said simply as he stood up and grabbed the gun before peering out the window.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking the coast is clear."

Robert sat up wincing; "You aren't thinking of going out there are you? You're get killed!"

Wesley turned to him; "We have to, Ethan was with Roland with I left. He could be in trouble. Plus, we have to warn Zaria, and my people, and I may have stopped it for now, but you are still bleeding out and you need help."

"We'll never make it. The enforcers are everywhere!"

"Exactly." Wesley snapped back; "They are everywhere, and they are all looking for me!" Wesley sighed calming down; "Everything that's happening is because of me, and I have to fix it."

-STAR TREK NEXT GENERATION-

Wesley had Robert's arm slung over his shoulder, and held the gun in his other hand as they peered around a corner checking for enforcers before moving.

Robert stumbled and Wesley struggled to hold him up.

"I can't do this." Robert breathed and Wesley saw he was pale, and he was forced to sit him back down in a doorway, and checked the wound.

"How bad?"

"It's ok." Wesley lied.

"Liar." Robert said smiling slightly.

"We are going to get out of this." Wesley said firmly. "Zaria has probably already noticed us gone and sent people after us."

"No she won't. She knows its too dangerous."

"What?" Wesley said frowning. "But Ethan.."

Robert merely shook his head; "She won't. Not even for her husband. It's too dangerous. If the enforcers caught any of them, they could reveal the location of the base."

"But they probably have Ethan." Wesley said and Robert nodded and with grave realisation he nodded.

"Wesley?!"

Suddenly Roland's voice made them both jump and hide.

 _"_ _Wesley I know you're out there! You got nowhere to go! We have enforcers all over the city. You'll never make it back to the caves!"_

Wesley sighed, locking gazes with Robert.

"We need to go." Robert said and Wesley nodded, quickly helping Robert up and they turned to run.

 _"_ _Wesley I'm giving you a chance here. To surrender yourself and I promise I won't hurt you."_

 ** _Yeah right!_** Wesley said to himself.

When Roland didn't hear anything, he glanced at the other enforcers and frowned, before pulling his gun up and pointing it at Ethan who was clutching his shoulder, appearing to have been shot.

 _"_ _And if you don't come out. I will kill Ethan. And your people from the shuttle? My father knows all about them and he will kill them. Unless…you surrender yourself."_

Wesley stopped mid step and Robert frowned; "You can't."

Wesley realised he had run out of options, he couldn't let Ethan die. He couldn't let the Captain, Data and Troi die. He had to save them. But Wesley wasn't stupid, he knew he couldn't just give himself up, they would just kill him and the Enterprise crew anyway.

Wesley let Robert go, handing him the gun.

"What are you doing? You can't be serious. They'll kill you."

"No. They need me alive." Wesley said firmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. And I can't let Ethan die. I have to save my people."

 _"_ _Last chance Wesley! You have 10 seconds to show yourself or Ethan and your friends die."_

Wesley turned around before back at Robert. "You need to go to the caves and warn Zaria."

 _"_ _10!…"_

"I can't. I'm too weak. I'll never make it."

"You broke into Maxim's compound. You can do this."

 _"_ _9!…"_

Wesley turned to go when he stopped pulling out his comm badge, and he turned back to Robert.

"I need you to do something for me."

 _"_ _8!"_

 _"_ _7!"_

 _"_ _6!"_

 _"_ _5!"_ Ethan turned to Roland. "He's not coming." Roland merely glared at him.

 _"_ _4!"_

 _"_ _3!"_ Roland smirked at Ethan; _"Looks like you're out of time."_

 _"_ _At least he's safe from you!"_ Ethan spat back.

 _"_ _2!"_

 _"_ _1! Time's up!"_

"WAIT!"

Everyone froze before turning to see Wesley emerge from behind a wall with his hands raised.

"Don't shoot. I'll come peacefully."

Roland lowered his gun from Ethan, smiling. "Ah finally."

"Wesley.." Ethan said frowning; "What are you doing?"

"Doing what I have to save everyone." Wesley stepped forward with his hands raised, and he locked gazes with Ethan. "I can't hide from what I'm meant to do anymore."

-STAR TREK NEXT GENERATION-

"You made the right choice Wesley." Roland said nodding as Wesley was checked for weapons.

"You promise you won't hurt me, Ethan, or Zaria or my people?" Wesley asked narrowing his eyes not trusting Roland one bit, still raising his hands.

"You have my word." Roland replied before nodding at the enforcers as they grabbed Wesley's arms firmly.

"Hey!" Wesley yelled when cuffs were slapped onto his wrists and electronically closed tightly, showing a red light. "What is this?!" Wesley said struggling against the cuffs and enforcers "I said I would come peacefully."

Roland scoffed as he walked over to Wesley meeting his eyes; "You think I trust you? After you attacked my father and escaped?"

Roland went to push Wesley towards the compound but he took a step back; "And Zaria and my people?"

Roland merely smiled wickedly and Wesley was grabbed by two enforcers.

"You gave me your word!" Wesley yelled.

"Yeah well you shouldn't have trusted me." Roland shrugged.

"I gave myself up peacefully!"

"Roland don't do this." Ethan protested but Roland merely nodded at the enforcers and they shoved Ethan and Wesley forward.

"I'm sorry Wesley." Ethan said quietly to Wesley.

"It's ok Ethan. Don't worry…the Enterprise are on their way. They'll save us. We'll find a way out of this."

-STAR TREK NEXT GENERATION-

Beverley sat at the farthest table from everyone as she could, facing the window to show she wanted to be left alone. She felt like she did, but then she was here in Ten Forward so maybe she didn't.

"Can I get you anything?" Guinan asked softly and Beverley jumped slightly and turned to her.

"Sorry?"

Guinan merely smiled; "Can I get you anything?" She repeated.

Beverley frowned; "No."

Guinan turned to leave.

"Wait Yes…No." Beverley smiled sheepishly; "I'm not sure. Sorry."

Guinan stood there a moment before sitting down, joining her in looking out the window. "Nice view." Guinan said simply.

"Yeah." Beverley said with a soft sigh.

"I often find people sitting here looking at the view. But usually it's because they have something on their mind." Guinan said casually and Beverley turned to her to find she was looking out the window.

"Is that your way of asking what's wrong?"

"No." Guinan said facing her; "I think it's pretty obvious what's wrong. I'm just trying to say I'm here if you want to talk. I may not be Counsellor Troi but I think you'll find I'm a pretty good listener."

Beverley smiled kindly at her; "Thanks. I'm just…"

"Worried." Guinan finished. "Understandable. But if it helps, I've come to realise that Wesley is a very bright kid, with incredible instincts. If anyone can figure out how to buy time until the Captain can save him he can."

Beverley looked down at her hands and Guinan tilted her head; "The Captain will be ok too. And Troi, and Data."

Beverley smirked; "I thought you said you weren't Counsellor Troi."

Guinan smiled; "I don't think it takes an empath to see how much you care about the Captain."

"You know maybe I will have that drink now."

Guinan nodded and stood up; "You know I could also recommend a chocolate sundae, Counsellor Troi always finds they help cheer her up when she's had a bad day."

Beverley nodded; "Then bring two."

Guinan nodded and walked away, passing Geordi as she went.

Geordi smiled at Guinan as she passed before frowning again, he had come to Ten Forward for a little break after tending to the Engines for the last few hours. But now the engines were fixed and they were at maximum warp, there wasn't much else he could do. Besides he couldn't stop worrying about Wesley and Data, and the Captain and Troi, and with his mind distracted it probably wasn't a good idea to be working on the antimatter engines.

As Geordi glanced for an empty table to himself he spotted Dr Crusher and hesitated. The fact she was alone made him think that she wanted to be alone, but if its one thing he's learnt on this ship, is that its more than just a crew. It's family. And family's lean on each other in times of crisis.

Beverley sensed a presence but was surprised to look up and see Geordi.

"Do you mind?" Geordi said gesturing at the empty chair opposite her.

Beverley merely smiled and Geordi sat down, joining her in looking out the window. Beverley pondered for a moment what Geordi saw when he looked out the window. Not the same as her, but in some ways better.

"Have you come to tell me that everything is going to be ok?" Beverley said somewhat suspiciously.

Geordi turned to her; "Do you want me to?"

"I don't know."

Guinan suddenly returned with Beverley's sundaes before asking Geordi if he wanted anything and then returning to the bar.

"Are you worried about Data?" Beverley asked Geordi as she toyed with her sundae.

"Yeah, but I think he'd say it would be an illogical use of time."

Suddenly Commander Riker walked in and immediately walked over to Beverley and Geordi.

"Commander?" Geordi said surprised and Beverley looked up too.

"Sundaes?" Riker said amused as he sat down with Beverley and Geordi.

"Guinan's idea." Beverley replied. "Is everything ok?" She added when she realised he had to have come here for a reason.

"Yeah actually. I just spoke with the Captain, they've reached Denbar Prime." Riker couldn't help smiling; "And he said he's had contact with Wesley."

"Really?" Beverley asked excitedly sharing glances with Geordi. "He's ok?"

Riker nodded; "Apparently, he was rescued by resistance fighters to this Maxim, and they are keeping him safe. The Captain's already on his way to meet these resisters and pick up Wesley."

Guinan nearby walked over, having overheard. "That's amazing." She said and Geordi nodded.

"Maybe everything really is going to be ok." Geordi added and Beverley smiled before turning to Riker.

"How long until we reach Denbar Prime?"

"A few hours." Riker replied; "But this is good." Riker clasped Beverley's hand; "Wesley's safe and he will be home before you know it."

Suddenly the whole ship shook and they all had to clasp the table and chairs to stop from falling over.

When they stopped shaking, Riker stood up and hit his communicator, whilst Geordi checked Beverley, Guinan and everyone was ok.

"Bridge. Report!"

Worf replied; "Two vessels just dropped out of warp and started firing. They appear to be the Denbar Prime vessels from earlier. They haven't responded to hails."

"Commander." Geordi said and Riker turned to follow his gaze out the window as he saw the two vessels coming back for another attack.

"Dammit." Riker breathed. "Red Alert! Battle stations!" He called over comms before him, Geordi and Beverley rushed out leaving Guinan in Ten Forward. She walked over to the window and shook her head sighing, hoping the Captain was having better luck than they were.

-STAR TREK NEXT GENERATION-

As Data landed the shuttle, the Captain and Troi grabbed phasers and tricorders. Troi sensed the apprehension and excitement from the Captain, both for the opportunity to explore a new planet and to see Wesley safe again.

Data then walked over to them; "Captain. I have landed at the coordinates that Zaria has provided, but sensors are not detecting any nearby life forms."

"They were supposed to come meet us." Troi replied and the Captain frowned. "Where are they?"

"Well I guess there's only one way to find out." The Captain sighed as they opened the shuttle and stepped out, with their tricorders.

They all glanced around and realised they were standing in a large canyon, with tall cliffs and rock faces all around them. With no sign of civilization.

"Captain. The nearest life sign I am detecting is over 10 km away."

Captain Picard frowned; "Something isn't right about this."

Suddenly there was a loud whirring noise and they looked up to see two spaceships in the distance flying low towards them.

"Captain." Troi said urgently.

They all turned to run towards the shuttle when they came face to face with men with guns, and a large rock sliding away from the rock face to reveal caves.

"Get inside now!" One of the men yelled and they all shared a glance before complying. They all ran inside, and the Captain turned to see the ground where they had been standing opened up and the shuttle was taken underground before it closed again and the cave door was sealed too.

"Welcome Captain Picard of the Federation."

Picard, Data and Troi turned and let out sighs of relief to be standing before Zaria and not Maxim.

"Queen Zaria?"

Zaria nodded; "Sorry for the entrance, we had to be sure you were not enforcers."

"Enforcers?" Data asked.

"Maxim's armed men." Zaria replied.

"The ships? They were Maxim's men." Picard said with realisation; "They were looking for us."

"I'm afraid so. Although I do not know how they found you so quickly." Zaria said frowning.

"And Wesley?" Picard said cutting to the chase.

"Ah yes. Of course. Follow me." Zaria said leading them to the cave where Wesley had been recovering.

They all walked in and stopped.

"Where is he?" Picard asked sensing something wasn't right.

"I do not know." Zaria said frowning. "He asked to remain here until you arrived."

"Your highness!" Someone shouted and they ran to the main cave, where two of her men were helping someone enter.

"Robert?" Zaria rushed to him. "What happened?"

"Roland. He betrayed us. He's working for Maxim." Robert gasped.

Zaria's eyes widened. "No. That can't be."

"And he took Ethan and Wesley." Robert finished before collapsing unconscious.

"What!" Zaria gasped before she looking at the two men; "Get him to the medical bay."

Picard stepped forward; "Zaria what's going on here? Where is Wesley?"

Zaria turned to face Picard. "I do not know. I'm sorry."

-STAR TREK NEXT GENERATION-

Troi sensed great fear and anger from Picard, which combined with the high anxiety among the rest of the people in the caves was beginning to give her a headache. She was in the middle of rubbing her head when Data walked over.

"Counsellor? Are you alright?"

Troi smiled as she looked up at him, and Picard walked over; "I'm ok Data. It's just a bit overwhelming, all these emotions."

"Are you sure? Perhaps you would feel better to wait in the shuttle?" Picard offered frowning.

Troi nodded; "I'm just not used to being around people with such strong telepathic abilities. I'll be fine."

"Captain." Data said and Picard and Troi followed his gaze as Zaria walked over frowning.

"Forgive me for keeping you waiting Captain. I had to make sure Robert was going to be ok."

"Of course. I understand." Picard said trying to stay calm; "Did he say anything else about what happened?"

"No." Zaria said tilting her head at the Captain; "I thought it would be best to wait for you to be present. You deserve to hear what he has to say."

"Thank you." Picard said shocked.

Zaria glanced at them all before stepping forward; "I just want to say how sorry I am that this happened. Wesley wasn't supposed to be out there. This is why I forbid anyone going into the city unless its absolutely necessary, the enforcers are everywhere! But Roland…I had no idea he was a traitor!" Zaria raised her hands in exclamation; "All this time imbedding himself in our lives, lying to us, learning all about us, and working for Maxim…" Zaria sighed and let her hands drop as she regained her composure; "I just wanted to say how sorry I am. Wesley saved my son, and he's a good kid, he should never have gotten caught up in this."

Picard glanced at Troi and Data before nodding and Zaria turned to lead them to Robert.

As they walked Picard turned to Troi; "Opinions?"

"Zaria truly feels terrible about what happened to Wesley, and she wasn't lying when she said she had no idea Roland was a traitor. And she is just as worried about Wesley as she is about her husband."

-STAR TREK NEXT GENERATION-

Despite the fact they were living in a cave, Picard realised they were very technologically advanced. Especially as he walked into another room in the cave which appeared to be set up like a sickbay type medical room, containing lots of medical equipment and holding two large medical beds. One empty and one where Roberts lay, monitoring his vitals.

Zaria walked over to Robert and touched his arm as she spoke closely to him before glancing at them. Robert's sat up and nodded before turning to them.

"You are Wesley's...people?" Robert asked nervously.

"Yes. I am Captain Picard of the Federation starship Enterprise, and this is Lieutenant Commander Data and Counsellor Troi."

"I'm sorry about Wesley. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen."

"Stop him from doing what?" Troi asked frowning, sensing much fear and worry from Robert.

"Perhaps it would be best if you start from the beginning." Zaria said calmly and Robert nodded vigorously.

"I was ordered by Roland to prepare for a trip into the city, he didn't say why, all he said was that Ethan had ordered him too."

"Why didn't you come to me? You know the rules about going into the city?" Zaria interrupted frowning.

Robert shifted nervously; "I'm sorry your highness, I just…I was only following orders. I should have questioned Roland though, if I'd known that he…"

"It's ok. No one knew." Zaria replied; "Continue. Please."

"Well Ethan wanted to show Wesley what it was like in the city, to try and convince him to help us."

Zaria glanced at Picard sideways, gauging his reactions and Picard met her gaze for a moment before Robert continued.

"But that's when it went wrong."

"What?"

"Enforcers they were everywhere, looking for Wesley. They were interrogating everyone, we were close to getting discovered. And Roland ordered us the check the area before heading back to the caves, but then I was attacked."

"By an enforcer?"

"No. By Johnson."

"Johnson?" Data asked.

"Johnson's a member of my security, or he was I guess. He worked alongside Roland, so it's not surprising he's a traitor too." Zaria said bitterly.

"Anyway he attacked me and left me to die, I wasn't able to warn Ethan and Wesley. And Roland attacked them. I don't know exactly what happened but Wesley was chased by enforcers when he found me. He helped me, treated my wound. And we were on our way back to the caves to warn you when…"

"When…"

"Roland threatened to kill Ethan if he didn't surrender." Robert said meeting Zaria's gaze and Zaria's eyes widened before glancing at Picard nervously.

"Then what happened?" Zaria said less composed.

"Roland also threatened to kill you." Robert said glancing at Picard, Data and Troi. "He claimed enforcers were already on their way to kill you."

Troi glanced at Picard before stepping forward; "What did Wesley do?"

"He said he couldn't stand by and let everyone get hurt because of him. I warned him not to, that Roland would just kill him anyway and couldn't be trusted, but he wouldn't listen. He sacrificed himself, and Roland took him and Ethan to Maxim's compound. I tried to follow, I wanted to help but there were too many enforcers, and I had to warn you."

"You did the right thing." Zaria said firmly. "If you'd confronted the enforcers they would have killed you."

Picard sighed turning to Troi feeling like that didn't help them get Wesley back.

"Oh one more thing." Robert said reaching into a secret compartment in his shoe and pulling something out; "Wesley asked me before they took him to give you this when I saw you." Robert said as he threw something in the air and Picard caught it. Data and Troi peered over his shoulder as Picard inspected it.

"Wesley's communicator." Troi said shocked.

"He said to give you a message and then he gave me that. I don't know how it works, but…"

"Thank you." Picard interrupted before leaving with Data and Troi following.

Picard paused in the hallway before he turned to Data handing him the communicator; "Is it possible?"

Data glanced at Troi before the Captain; "Theoretically. Seeing as it is a receiver and a communicator, it could be modified to hold a message."

"Can you access it?" Picard asked softly and Data nodded.

-STAR TREK NEXT GENERATION-

"Damage report!" Riker yelled as the ship shook again and he had to grip the command chair to stop from falling.

"Shields down to 40% but are holding! Thrusters offline. Reports of minor injuries on all decks!" Worf yelled over the commotion.

"Weapons?"

"Phasers offline. Torpedoes still operational."

"Fire full spread on both ships. On my mark." Riker said as he stood up once the ship stopped shaking, and he watched on the views screen as the two ships came about to attack again. "Let's give them a warning this time. Fire!"

The bridge crew watched as a swarm of torpedoes hit the two ships shields before disintegrating and the ships remained untouched.

Riker frowned. "Report."

"Torpedoes ineffective. Only minor damage to attacking ships."

"Dammit. Bridge to Engineering. Geordi you better give me some good news."

Geordi ran towards the middle console in Engineering; "Sorry Commander its not much better down here. The shields are being pushed past their limits and I'm already struggling to keep the antimatter containment holding!"

Riker turned to Worf; "I'm open to opinions here!" Riker yelled as the ship was hit again.

"Shields at 10%. Hull stresses appearing."

"Commander if we keep going like this it wont be long before the ships crippled." Geordi paused sighing hating himself for even thinking it; "Sir I recommend we pull back. Just until we make repairs."

Riker glanced at Worf who remained silent, but Riker knew Worf would fight until his last breath and to honest so would he if it meant it would save the Captain, Data, Troi and Wesley. But he had to remember he was responsible for the lives of over 1,000 people, including children.

Riker sighed; "Ok Geordi give me whatever you can for the engines. We're getting out of here. But let me make it clear we are coming back."

"Sir!" Worf suddenly yelled alarmed. "I'm detecting another ship!"

"More Denbar Prime ships?"

"No." Worf said looking up; "They're ships from Penarus V."

Riker whipped around to the view screen to see three small Penarus V ships fly towards the two attacking ships and fire on them causing more damage than the Enterprise could.

"We are being hailed."

"On screen."

"Regent Andrews?" Riker said shocked.

"Thought you could use some assistance." Andrews said smiling and Riker nodded.

"We'll take all the help we can get."

-STAR TREK NEXT GENERATION-

Data, Picard and Troi had moved to the room Wesley had been staying in once they told Zaria they wanted some privacy.

Troi sensed the Captain's apprehension and noticed his gaze around the cave, when suddenly they both spotted Wesley's uniform. Picard walked over to it slowly and saw the rip on the leg along with blood and frowned.

"Captain." Data said interrupting Troi and Picard's thoughts; "It's ready."

Data then placed the communicator on nearby table and when Picard nodded Data tap the communicator and it started playing.

 ** _"_** ** _Captain?"_** All three were startled slightly by hearing Wesley's voice, and even without Troi's powers Picard could tell Wesley was scared

 ** _"_** ** _Captain if you're hearing this, and I hope you are then that mean Roberts made it back to the caves ok, and that you, Data and Troi are safe. Which is good, it means Maxim wasn't able to get to you."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I know you probably have a lot of questions, not the least about why I turned myself in. But I didn't have any other choice. Roland was going to kill Ethan, and you all and the Enteprise, and I couldn't let that happen, I can't let anyone else be hurt because of me and my actions. That's why I'm doing this, I know you gave orders but I have to stop Philips and Maxim from making the cloaking device. It's my fault all this is happening and I have to make it right for everyone, because I know its what you would do Captain, atleast I hope it is."_**

 ** _"_** ** _7!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _6!"_**

Picard looked at Troi and Data concerned at hearing someone else over the comm counting down, but to what?

 ** _"_** ** _I don't have a lot of time."_** Wesley continued; **_"I just wanted you to understand why I'm doing this. I'll do everything I can to stop Philips and protect the Enterprise, and I understand if you can't come rescue me because of the Prime Directive. Just tell my mom if something happens to me.."_**

 ** _"_** ** _5!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _4!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Just tell her I love her and I'm sorry."_** Wesley said before the message suddenly cut out and the room went silent.

-STAR TREK NEXT GENERATION-

Riker was on the bridge talking to Worf about repairs and about the attacking ships, which because of Andrews help had backed off, when Andrews walked onto the bridge escorted by a security personell.

"Regent Andrews." Riker said standing up and walking over to him before indicating he follow him into the ready room, speaking as he walked.

"I can't thank you enough for stepping in when you did. We couldn't take much more attacks." Riker walked around the Captain's desk and hesitated slightly before sitting down, remembering about Picard being in danger.

"But I am curious why you showed up when you did. You were pretty adamant about not getting involved." Riker leaned back studying the man curiously.

Andrews who had remained standing was purusing the ready room when he turned to him and sighed; "I guess you could say it was because of guilt." At Riker's frown he turned to him and sat down; "Zaria's father was a good friend of mine and so was Zaria, I should have done something to help them but I was so caught up in helping my own people I lost sight of what was right. Well it's time to make things right. So..Riker of the Enterprise what do you say about working together to save your people and stop Maxim?"

-STAR TREK NEXT GENERATION-

Troi sensed a rush of emotions from Picard, and stepped closer to him; "Captain?" Troi asked softly gently touching his forearm.

The Captain turned to her and met her gaze, and he knew she could sense what he felt so he didn't need to say anything, she knew how worried he was about Wesley.

"Captain?" Both turned to see Data standing by the doorway; "There is a lot of movement outside."

Picard frowned and rushed out, followed by Data and Troi. They quickly made their way to the centre cave and saw Zaria's people also rushing around grabbing guns. Picard quickly found Zaria at the command screens; "Zaria what's going on?"

Zaria merely crossed her arms; "We're mobilising to move on Maxim's compound."

"What?" Picard said glancing around; "You'll start a war."

Zaria turned to them; "Maxim killed my father Captain, and now he has my husband. Maxim has to be stopped." Zaria glanced at them all; "So don't expect me to just sit around and wait for some miracles. You told me you cannot help, neither can you stop me." Zaria turned to leave before turning back; "But remember he also has Wesley, and the longer we wait the more Wesley and Ethan are in danger. I know how far I'm willing to go, what about you? How far are you willing to go to save your crew member?"


	21. Authors Note

**AN:** I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for all your great reviews! Really appreciate them all ?

I am sorry it's been a while since I last posted a chapter, have a lot going on. But this story is definitely not abandoned. Will try to post a new chapter soon, so keep an eye out!

And maybe check out some of my other stories whilst you are waiting!


End file.
